Not So Golden Narnia
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: Based on 2005 movie.After the Pevensies take the crown, they find it's not as easy as it looks!. Now, will the new rulers of Narnia be able to deal with the drama that follows the royal life?.PeterSusan
1. Chapter 1

**Author: OK, First attempt at a Narnia fic, please go easy!lol. This is a Peter/Susan romance, so you don't like it, don't read it. Simple!. I don't want any flames!.Hope you all like it!.Please read and review!.  
**

It was a beautiful, sunny day, the perfect day to be outside in the fresh air. Aslan watched at the top a large hill, at the base of a tree as the four Pevensie children played a game of tag, just below him. The great lion smiled as he saw the happy faces of the children as they ran, chasing each other.

The heavenly sound of Lucy's laugh rung through the air, and Aslan had to smile, even when Edmund complained when he suddenly because tripped and blamed it on Peter. The two shared an evil stare before Susan's laugh broke through their silent feud and began running for them.

Aslan watched as Susan instantly went for the eldest, the sun danced across her raven locks, her smile illuminating her beauty as she chased happily after Peter. However, as Susan finally caught Peter by the side of his shirt, everything seemed to slow down suddenly. He watched carefully as the two eldest playfully bat and bicker at each other,

their laughs silently ringing through Aslan's ears.

Aslan seemed to slip into a day dream.

_**The setting sun shined its mixture of pink and yellow light through the huge glass windows of the throne room where the coronation took place. The place was beautifully decorated with ribbons of white, pink and purple, hung all over the place. **_

_**Flowers of the same colors in beautifully decorated planters, the royal red carpet was peppered with petals of both red and pink. There, standing before Aslan himself, was Peter and Susan. Both looked stunningly wonderful in their royal clothes, they stood facing each other, huge smiles curved their lips.**_

_**Their hands clasped in one another's, the dying sunlight from the windows shined beautifully off of their wedding bands and crowns, making them seem even more stunning. They smiled once more towards each other before leaning forwards slightly and met in a sweet kiss. **_

**_In that moment, the sun suddenly flashed, everything turning white _**and Aslan found himself back on the hill. "Aslan?" he suddenly heard a small voice call to him, and he looked up to find Lucy staring curiously at him. In the distance, he could see Susan coming up the hill towards them, the boys now nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright?" Lucy once more broke into his thoughts, Aslan shook his great mane to clear his head. "Yes Queen Lucy" he reassured her with a smile. Susan then came up to them with a joyful smile. "Would you like to join us, Aslan?"" she asked curiously, her rosy cheeks and wind blown hair made her that much more enchanting.

Aslan's smile suddenly dropped. "I'm sorry your majesties" he began, as he started to rise. "Where are the other two?" he asked, stretching out his tired legs. "They went for a ride, they shouldn't be too long!" Susan explained, her smile somewhat faltering, no doubt she's seen a change in the lion as well.

"I shall be back to collect you later" Aslan announced before heading off in the direction of the great castle, Cair Paravel. The two sisters watched him go, and shared a curious and confused gaze once he was out of sight. "Do you suppose something is wrong with Aslan, Susan?" Lucy asked sadly, she hated to be left in the dark. Susan only gave a sigh.

"I'm not sure Lucy" she confessed. " But I'm sure it's nothing, Lu" she tried to reassure he younger sister with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Thanks for the reviews. Personally, I don't think it was very good, but I'll more incest. Well, hopefully I can think of something. Anyways, thanks for your encouraging reviews, you guys are the best!. Enjoy!.**

With that, the two girls decided to wait at the base of a tree for their brothers to return. While they waited, it seemed like time had become lost to them, as they found ways to entertain themselves. Lucy had gathered flowers and begun to make bracelets and crowns for her and Susan.

At first, Susan had joined her, pretending to be fearless princesses that battled all sorts of evil creatures their minds could make up. After a while, Susan decided on reading more of the book she'd brought out before, Lucy grew bored, and decided on taking a nap in the mid day sun. She rested her head on her sister's lap, and quietly listened to Susan reading aloud, until she drifted off to sleep.

Susan smiled down at her sister, and began to gently run her fingers through Lucy's hair, lulling her to sleep. She continued on her book, but soon she too found herself drifting off to sleep. That is until she heard the distant pounding of horse hoofs. Susan's tired eyes, suddenly shot out towards the distance, and couldn't help a smile come to her lips as she saw her brothers suddenly come into view, galloping up the hill towards her.

Susan's smile seemed to widen as she watched her brothers gracefully climb down from their horses and come up to her. "Well, I must say, you both look quite kingly riding up on your horses!. Show offs!." She teased, her smile widening into a devilish smirk. Peter placed his hands upon his hips sarcastically. "…and are you really that boring without us?" he questioned, motioning towards the sleeping girl in Susan's lap.

Peter and Edmund began their little laugh, as Susan made a face, sticking her tongue out at them, but quickly shushed them as to not wake the sleeping girl. The boys decided to join their sisters beside the tree, and Edmund settled down beside Lucy, and Peter next to Susan. Edmund occupied himself with the destroying of flowers around him, Peter and Susan conversed quietly, there was nothing much to say.

Edmund soon fell asleep, and Susan kept to her reading, while Peter quietly watched the clouds roll by, his eyes closing in pleasure as a slight wind picked up, enjoying the wonderful feeling of it against his burning face. But he couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye as Susan was slowly starting to fall into sleep.

Soon enough, he felt a weight suddenly press against his shoulder, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Susan, asleep against his shoulder. But also, Peter couldn't help the slight blush that crept onto his face once he noticed how beautiful she looked when asleep.

But catching himself, Peter shook his head violently, he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts!. Not about Susan!. They were siblings, never lovers, he didn't even know if that type of thing was even allowed here in Narnia, but certainly not in London!. However, Peter gave a sigh, he couldn't help the way he suddenly felt about his sister, he couldn't control his heart , much like he couldn't control the weather!.

Peter then glanced towards Lucy and Edmund, still sleeping peacefully from where they had fell asleep against each other. A small smile crept to Peter's lips as he observed all of his siblings quietly sleeping beside him. His gaze finally rested on Susan beside him, and his smile grew. The urge to kiss her came over Peter, but he quickly fought it off, turning back towards the sky. He shouldn't be feeling like this, but he knew he'd have to give in.

A little while later, Aslan once more came up the hill towards where the Pevensie's rested. He smiled slightly as he noticed that they had all eventually fallen asleep, but what made him curious, was the position they had gotten themselves into. Lucy's head still rested in Susan's lap, Edmund lay at her side, his head rested on her arm. Susan lay against Peter, her head upon his shoulder, and Peter's head now rested gently on hers, causing the two to become very close in proximity.

Aslan gave a sigh. He knew something was stirring between the elder Pevensies, however he hoped that it wouldn't happen so soon. The four had only been made monarchs only a few months ago, and there is still much to be done. At first, it did concern Aslan a bit, but after observing the two and how closely they seemed to be interacting. As the days went on, Aslan observed the two eldest more closely and found that their actions towards each other seemed to be becoming a lot more intimate.

Of course, those actions were perfectly normal here in Narnia, being some of the few humans in the land, he understood. However, Peter and Susan seemed to be oblivious to their own intentions towards each other, this probably didn't mean to happen. It was only their reaction when found together like they were now that was a bit amusing.

A lot of the times, Aslan or one of the servants of Cair Paravel found them in such a state, and usually just left them on their own. However, some of their intentions seemed to be perfectly thought out, and both knew exactly what they were intending to do. With a playful smile, Aslan decided to wake the sleeping family, quietly pawing over to Lucy and softly giving her a nudge.

However, this didn't seem to work, so, thinking quickly, Aslan suddenly leaned forward and softly licked her on the cheek, causing the girl to suddenly shoot up in surprise and slight amusement. Running the back of her hand across her cheek, Lucy sat up and smiled sleepily to the great lion before her. " Good afternoon, Lucy the Valiant" said Aslan with a smirk, watching as she ran a hand over her tired eyes.

Lucy smiled to the lion, before stretching out her tired limbs along with letting out a loud yawn. "Hello, Aslan" she greeted, and that's when she noticed her sibling still undisturbed in their slumber. "You wake Edmund, I'll wake the other two" Aslan whispered gently to her, leaving a giggling Lucy to shake her brother awake. Aslan quietly moved towards the eldest two, he hated to have to wake them after seeing them in such a state. He thought it so sweet!.

However, he knew it was time, and he quickly nudged both of them a couple of times, but they seemed to be hesitant to wake up. However, they did give signs of waking, Peter giving a tired groan, tightening his arm around Susan's petit waist, pulling her closer, and falling back to sleep. Susan suddenly turning further onto her side so that she snuggled closer to Peter, both instantly falling back to sleep. Aslan raised a furrowed brow at them, and quickly thought up a different approach.

With a somewhat teasing smirk on his lips, Aslan suddenly leaned forward and licked Peter's cheek then quickly doing the same to Susan. Seconds later, Peter suddenly bolted upright from his position and furiously began trying to brush the drool from his face. This also caused Susan to get up suddenly and after a slight yawn, began to furiously whip at the drool at her cheek. "What's with the nasty wake up call?" Peter said, turning towards Aslan who watched the two happily.

"That, Son of Adam, was the only way to wake you from your daydreams!" mocked Aslan, noticing Susan's still unknown to that around her, and helped her to her feet.

"Please don't ever do that again" Susan asked gruffly, still clutching to his mane as she steadied her feet. "A simple call to wake up would be necessary" she continued, making sure she'd gotten all the drool off of her cheek. As the family awakened, they tiredly made their way back to Cair Paravel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hey, thanks again for all the wonderful reviwes, you guys are great. Now, I know there hasn't been much incest, but here is where it starts, so I hope you like it!. I was also thinking of posting a Will/Anna fic, but I dunno, what do you guys think?. Anyways, enjoy and please review!. Thanks.**

Once they arrived, the four Pevensies went off to their own separate rooms to prepare for dinner. Aslan awaited them in the dining hall, his mind overcome with doubt. He was surprised to learn of something else stirring in Narnia, that he thought they had already past. He also knew that he had to warn the Pevensies soon, for this could defiantly mean trouble for them all.

He gave a great sigh, when the trumpets sounded, signaling the entrance of the Pevensies. The four of them walked gracefully through the oak doors and into the hall, Peter and Edmund on the left, Susan and Lucy on the right. Aslan smiled as they greeted him with smiles, and sat at their respective spots at the great table. Aslan blinked, everything began to slow as he watched the family converse at the table.

The eldest two looked more like the parents, then the family dynamic that they truly were. Aslan could smile just then, by the way the elder two were acting, that could very well happen some day. However, doubt once more settled as his thoughts turned to darker thoughts. Shaking himself to clear his head, he noticed the Pevensies staring at him strangely.

"Are you alright, Aslan?" Susan asked curiously. Aslan looked at the other three, noticing the same curious look. "Yes, Queen Susan, I am fine" Aslan tried to reassure them, giving them a weak smile. "There is no need to worry" he advised. However, they didn't seem to re assured, but decided to let it go anyways.

"Would you join us, Aslan?" Lucy asked suddenly, but noticed the lion's fallen and sad expression. "Not tonight dear Lucy" he said softly before turning and leaving the great hall. The four siblings stared after him, once he was out of sight, they shared their own confused stares. "Do you think something is bothering him?" Susan asked, turning to Peter, who sat across from her.

He gazed at her, his heart pounded as he saw her sad expression. He then turned to Lucy and Edmund, also noticing their own sad expressions. He wished he could do something for them, but he only answered, "I'm sure its nothing serious" he tried to console. "If it were, he'd probably talk to one of us!" he continued, but noticed that Susan's face fell at his answer, along with Lucy and Edmund's.

The rest of the meal was silent, very little conversation was made. All of them didn't dare make eye contact, for fear of suddenly bursting out into tears. It wasn't because of what Peter had said, but the fact that something was troubling the great lion, and thus, it troubled them not to know about it. They felt as if he couldn't tell them because they either couldn't handle it, or he thought they were terrible rulers so far.

Lucy once or twice began a conversation, and Edmund kept it going to some extent. The two younger tried to get their elder siblings to talk, Peter smiled at them briefly, and Susan just nodded in response. Peter even tried to get Susan to speak, but she only looked up sadly into his eyes. He suddenly found his heart seemed to break; he couldn't help it that Edmund and Lucy were so quiet and sad, but the look that Susan just gave him, pierced right through his heart.

It was a pleading look, far away and full of sadness. She looked pretty well near to tears. Peter tried with a smile, but she only averted her gaze back to her meal and began to eat slowly, Peter giving a sigh of defeat. As dinner went on however, Susan and Peter tried to comfort their younger siblings, and they were grateful when they shot them a small smile, knowing that they appreciated what their elder siblings where trying to do.

Finally, dinner had ended, and all four Pevensies went off to find their own little comfort.

Edmund kept in the throne room, he liked to pace in the huge hall and felt that looking upon the thrones of his family helped him remember the power they had, and he began his pacing, racing through his thoughts of what might be disturbing the great lion.

Lucy kept to her room. She sat on her bed, surrounded by the many toys she kept on her bed. She usually used them to feel protected during the night hours, that is until she got used to being in a strange place like Cair Paravel. She cuddled with the toy faun she had beside her smiled into it's artificial fur, remembering her true friend Mr. Tumnus, who still kept up with them in friendship.

Mr. Tumnus was an advisor to the four monarchs, and also a very dear friend to them all. He still lived in his home where Lucy had first came here, but had been away on some unknown business for Aslan. Lucy's thoughts were brought back to the friendly faun and her smile widened as she remembered that he would return tomorrow. Maybe he could tell them what was wrong with Aslan.

Susan decided on the garden, just outside of Cair Paravel. She'd taken out a book she was currently reading, along with a blanket, noticing how cold it gets during the night in Narnia. She walked along through the darkness, like some kind of forgotten ghost, and sat at the swing, that was put up there for Lucy's amusement. She settled herself on the swing, blanket carefully draped across her legs for warmth, having also brought a shawl for her shoulders, and settled down with her book. She became so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice her older brother watching her intently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hey!. Here's another chapter, this one has some more incest in it!. Hope you like. I do not own any of these characters, I just own the plotline, though I wish I owned William!. Anyways, hope you like!. Thanks, you guys are awsome. Enjoy and Review!.**

Peter had needed some air, and decided to go out onto his bedroom balcony, which so happens to overlook the garden. With a sigh, Peter rested his arms across the balcony, lowering his head to rest upon them, and staring sadly up at the starry sky above.

Only then, did he notice Susan's figure come out into the chilled night, pacing sadly through the gardens, and settling herself upon the swing that hung in the gardens. He watched her closely, and noticed how she draped the blanket carefully across her knees, and pulled the shawl closer about her shoulders before settling into her book.

Peter instantly felt the familiars about just watching her. His face turned hot, and he instantly knew he was beginning to blush. He could also feel his heart beating wildly through his chest, as watched a bit of moonlight illuminate her raven hair, making it shine so beautifully. Unknown to him, a sudden seductive smirk came to his lips, but as he realized this, he gave a bit of a frustrated groan and shook his head wildly.

He refused to think about his sister like that, even if he couldn't help but feel romantically for his sister. She was just so beautiful, and sweet, and smart and funny, but Peter found himself shaking the thoughts away once more. How could he do this?. In his frustration, Peter rested his head in his arms, hoping that closing his eyes, and thinking of something else might help him take his mind off of her.

He didn't realize how wrong he was, for instantly images of Susan came to him in a flurry, and suddenly, he found himself falling into a deep sleep, he barely even felt the wind that brushed past him, lulling him to sleep. Susan, hearing, Peter's frustrated cries, looked up to him, and saw he was troubled. She gave a sigh, they were all troubled, and confused. All because of Aslan.

She watched as he tried to battle his inner turmoil and decided to leave him be for now, it wasn't very polite to stare anyways, so she continued her reading. That is until she heard no more cries, and slowly looked up from her book, towards the balcony where she found Peter had fallen asleep there. She gave a little giggle. Peter always seemed tough, but he was a big softly in the end.

Peter was always the one to comfort people when they cried or angry. He always used to say he hated it more than anything, and he comforted her when she'd tripped and twisted her ankle. But that was a very long time ago. Yet, she couldn't help but admire his love for his siblings, she found it so unnaturally sweet, like he was more a father than a older brother to them.

A forgotten memory came to her than, she was about five years of age, when she fallen and scraped her knee, one of the many times. Peter had come over, and tried his best to try and help her with the wound, but she angrily refused. Susan now found herself regretting that moment, for he was only trying to help. But he did his best to console her,

pleading and asking her to stop her crying, for he said he hated it so.

Suddenly, he leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek to make her stop crying.

Susan remembered being so surprised by this action that suddenly stopped her sobbing to stare into his gentle eyes, a smile mirroring his crossed her lips, as he then began to work on the wound at her knee. She found it wasn't so bad, and with her knee bandaged up, Peter had carried her back to the house for mother's inspection.

Susan smiled, for that moment was when their bond they shared had gotten stronger, and she knew he'd always be there for her, and he most defiantly had. Even when Edmund and Lucy were born, he always had a time for her. As she was suddenly thrust from her thoughts by a nearby owl, Susan found her face hot, as she realized her thoughts.

Susan gave her own frustrated sigh, and shaking the thoughts from her head she tried to return to where she had left on in her reading. However, the feelings from before could not be ignored, and they kept her from tracking her reading. Her heart still pounded at her chest and with a sigh, she closed the book shut, deciding that she was finished reading for tonight.

Susan found herself give a yawn, and she curiously turned her gaze to the sky, surprised that the moon had now reached it peak. Removing the blanket from her legs, and folding it up, tucked under one arm as well as her book, Susan decided to make her way back to the castle. Before she entered however, she took one last glance at Peter's balcony, a smile crept to her lips and her blush deepened as she noticed he was still sound asleep.

She had to admit, throughout the years, Peter had defiantly grown in many ways, and since proving himself in the battle against the White Witch, she found he had only gotten stronger and braver than before. Of course, Narnia had its part in changing them from the normal English family of Finchley, to the great monarchs of Narnia, and through the only months stay in Narnia, the children had grown up beautifully.

She not only noticed Edmund and Lucy become a gorgeous young man and lady, but Peter becoming a handsome young king, and Susan began to blush at such things as that. She couldn't help but notice his broad shoulders and chest, and how manly he'd become starting their rein, in all his courage and grace. Susan found herself shaking her head angrily to get rid of the thoughts she'd been developing for her brother.

She kept telling herself that it was improper and wrong, that such things were not aloud in Narnia, not to mention the degrading looks she'd receive from not only her family, but Aslan and the rest of Narnia. Besides, he does not feel the same, she had told herself. Yet, she couldn't help but gaze at his sleeping form, and smile as a slight breeze lightly ruffled his hair from his forehead. With a the blush still darkening across her face, Susan gave an uneasy cough and hurriedly made her way into the castle.

Not long after she'd gone, Peter was startled from his sleep. With a yawn and a stretch, he figured he might as well be heading off to bed. However, he took a quick glance to the sky, and noticed the moon was beyond its highest peak, but his eyes fell once more to the garden, specifically to the place where Susan was last seen. Peter felt his heart fall as he realized she was no longer there, and somewhat sadly, Peter slowly made his way into his bedroom, closing over the doors to the balcony, and getting ready for bed.

Not to far away, Aslan had watched the two, a smile came to his face as he witnessed the affection between them. He just hoped they would soon realize their feelings and confess to each other. Aslan gave a chuckle, for that will not happen for a while yet, the two were still growing used to the feelings, but also rejected them, soon they will realize it the truth.

However, Aslan had his own problems right now, he wished to help the young monarchs for they still had so much to learn about the world of Narnia, but trouble was brewing in the Western Woods. Normally, Aslan would have consulted Edmund, for that is his part of Narnia, but he didn't wish to frighten him, or any of them, without being sure of it himself.

Aslan felt something big was about to happen, something that he wasn't completely sure of it himself, or that the Pevensies were ready for such a thing. He only didn't tell them for their own protection, but that just seemed to dampen the mood. He knew they'd be questioning him non stop if they were not told what was going on.

However, Aslan needed to be sure, so that he wouldn't be worrying the Pevensies over nothing. A thought suddenly came to the great lion, it may be risky, but if he thought it through well enough, it just might work. He knew the Pevensies would do anything for the good of Narnia, and by now they might even do anything to get the great lion to tell them anything now!. He just hoped that his plan would work, he hoped that the boys would accept it, but he agreed to himself that he would run it by them in the morning.

Aslan found himself yawning, and found that all the lights were turned down throughout Cair Paravel, and he quietly made his way over to the castle, into his usual sleeping area of the floor of the throne room and instantly fell into a fitful sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day, a very long day indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hey, sorry but this is a really short chappie, and there is much to it, but I promise that the chappies will get longer, and more incest on the way. Sorry for the wait. I do not own any of C.S Lewis' characters, I just own the plotline!. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, your awsome, and I'm greatful for the support. Enjoy, and review!.**

Lucy was the first to enter the dining room that morning, happily munching on her French toast, and conversing with her friend Mr.Tumnus who had arrived early that morning and decided to join them for breakfast at the castle. "Oh!. Mr. Tumnus, you make the best French toast!" she squealed as she bit into another piece. Mr. Tumnus just smiled politely, though you knew he was grateful.

Soon, Edmund made his way tiredly into the dining hall, his feet swept the ground slowly, as he made his way to the table, and grumpily sat at his seat opposite Lucy.

The youngest sibling raised a curious brow as her brother sat slumped at the table.

"Bad night?" Lucy inquired with concern, but yet a playful tone in her voice. The only response she got was Edmund suddenly groaning loudly as his French toast was placed in front of him.

"Don't bother me!" Edmund moaned grumpily to his sister, grabbing his fork and slowly digging at his food. Lucy and Tumnus watched him, and couldn't help but share a little giggle. "Eat up your majesty. Or you won't have any strength for the day ahead!" Tumnus advised through a small laugh. Edmund sending him an evil glare before placing the food in his mouth.

A while later, it was Peter who appeared at the oak doors of the dining hall, looking quite energetic and happy, but still a slight tired look to him. "Morning" he greeted happily, taking his place next to Edmund. Lucy smiled at her older brother, as he sat down, and begun at his breakfast.

Peter then noticed the empty seat opposite of him. "Where's Su?" Peter asked suddenly. Lucy glanced beside her, now noticing Susan's empty chair. "Still asleep I suppose" Lucy replied, shrugging. Just then, the doors opened once more to reveal Susan, with Aslan with her. The other three Pevensies where quite surprised to see the great lion with her, for he never actually sat and ate with them, just accompanied them when needed.

Peter felt his stomach do that unusual feeling, as he watched Susan gracefully take her seat next to Lucy, who watched her with a smile. Edmund had lifted his head to acknowledge her in greeting. Susan greeted all her siblings in turn, and then turned to Peter. The eldest Pevensie felt heat rising to his face as she shot him one of her bright smiles, and greeted him.

Aslan and Mr. Tumnus watched with slight amusement as Peter seemed to swallow nervously before giving a quirky smile, greeting her as well. Once the silence fell once more over the table, the great lion shot the faun a knowing smile, the faun returning it, before Lucy suddenly spoke up.

"Aslan" the youngest sibling suddenly chirped. "Is everything alright?" she continued, the rest of the family suddenly turned to her, then to the great lion. Even Edmund had tempted to lift his head, and lazily rest it on his hand. The air seemed to thicken, and still the lion had made no response. "You have been acting a bit strange lately!" Susan continued, sharing a look with her sister.

Still Aslan had made no move to respond. He gave a hard sigh and quickly glanced among the siblings before turning to the two boys. "Peter? Edmund?" He finally began. "May I see you in the library privately after breakfast?" he questioned. Peter and Edmund suddenly sharing a confused glance, then with their sisters across the table. "Of course, Aslan" Peter responded, and with a nod of understanding, Aslan left the family to their breakfast.

**Author: Hope you liked it, please remember to review. Chapter 6 comin' up soon!. Thanks again!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hey, back again. Just couldn't wait to post another one. Well, this one is a bit longer then the last, but I promise that they will get longer, and incest coming too. This is just actul talk between Aslan, Peter and Edmund. But it will get longer and more exciting, just hang in there. I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline!. Thanks so much for your reviews, you guys are the best!. Enjoy, and please review!.**

Quickly finishing up her breakfast, Lucy suddenly stood, and excusing herself from the table. "Mr. Tumnus is has invited me to an outing!." She said happily, gathering up her fork and napkin and hurriedly crumpling it before dropping it to her plate. "I shall be back later this afternoon." she said again, before heading off to the kitchens to drop off her plate.

However, she stopped for a moment to turn her attention once more to her brothers. "Good luck with Aslan!." She smiled quickly, before once more hurrying off to the kitchens, Mr. Tumnus bowed to the rest of the Pevensies before hurrying after Lucy.

The rest of the siblings remained silent.

Edmund now sat up straight in his chair, still seeming a bit groggy but ate the rest of his breakfast. Susan kept her eyes downcast, pushing her food around with her fork, before finally deciding on eating it. Peter also kept his eyes downcast, although he didn't continue eating what was still on his plate, his mind filled with confusion and wonder about what Aslan would say to him and Edmund.

Finally, Susan decided she too was finished, she pushed out her chair and got to her feet.

Only then did her brothers catch her gaze, Susan noticing their disturbed and silent pleading look, deciding if it was such a good idea to leave them in such as state. "I'm sure its nothing!" she encouraged with a smile. However, both boys averted their gaze, Peter giving a sigh. Obviously that was not the answer they were hoping for.

Susan gave a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for that!" she instantly explained, causing Peter and Edmund to look up at her once more, now in questioning. "But I'm sure it will be just fine!" she said, now a smile start to cross her red lips. She then suddenly clasped a hand on Peter's shoulder, and gave it an encouraging squeeze, which he appreciated.

"Just stay confident, and everything will be alright!" she encouraged again, this time getting a small laugh from her brothers, which she joined. Susan then picked up her plate and meant to head for the kitchens, but instead came to each of her brother's side and kissed each encouragingly on the cheek. She came to Peter and gently kissed his cheek, his face suddenly becoming hot, and Susan's lips lingered to the spot for a few more seconds, before finally pulling away from his face.

"Good luck" she whispered to both of them, before once more heading off towards the kitchen to also drop off her plate. The boys looked after her, slightly confused, but their spirits now soaring from their sister's encouragement. Both found their faces flaming as they turned back to their breakfast, however Edmund snuck a glance to his older brother.

He seemed to have noticed the interaction between his older siblings. At first, he only thought it his imagination, but he couldn't help but wonder.

Coughing suddenly to rid of the silence, Peter suddenly turning towards him, his face still a bit red. "We should get to the library." Edmund said, once more breaking through the silence. Peter seemed to not have heard him, until he suddenly became fidgety. "Aslan will be waiting!' Edmund finished, collecting his plate as Peter did also and stood up.

"Yes, let's go!" Peter said finally, and the two headed off to the kitchens.

Silence still stayed with the Pevensie brothers as they walked down the hallway towards the library. Edmund thinking over what possible reasons Aslan could have called them for, and Peter thinking about what just happened over breakfast. Although, both wished their sisters could accompany them. "Do you have any idea of what Aslan wants to talk to us about?" Edmund asked, as the library came into view.

Peter gave a sigh. "Not a clue, Ed" Peter said, both seeming to be more nervous, now faced with the library door. Both boys looked to one another before Peter reached for the knob, and pushed the door open. There they saw him, facing the great window over looking the ocean. They didn't know it, but he was amused at watching Lucy and Tumnus gallivanting around in the gardens.

"Come in Peter, Edmund" he greeted them. The boys moving slowly into the room, Peter closing the doors behind them. Tearing away his gaze from the youngest queen, Aslan faced the boys, knowing that the two were quite nervous. "Please, sit" he gestured towards the couch closest to them, and watched as they immediately obeyed.

Aslan couldn't help but chuckle. "There is nothing to worry about, I have called you here on business" Aslan began. The brothers once more shared a glance. "Aslan, what is this about?" Peter questioned curiously. Aslan then turned silent, he hung his head for a moment, and gave a deep sigh. "I need to say something very serious" said Aslan. The air seemed to become thicker.

"For the past couple of days, I have seemed to be feeling a disturbance in the land" Aslan stated, he watched for a moment as the boys' expressions became more confused. "I think its been happening in the Western Woods, but I am not quite sure!" Aslan continued, he stopped for a moment, knowing the boys would have questions.

"What sort of disturbance?" Edmund asked slowly, his voice seeming a bit scared. "I am not exactly sure Edmund, but we must find out if this is any possible threat" Aslan said. He watched as the boys' expressions now turned to fear. "Well if it is a possible threat, we must leave immediately!" Peter suddenly jumped up from his spot on the couch.

Aslan nodded. "I asked only you, for I didn't want to frighten Susan and Lucy, but you must go to the Western Woods and see what is there!" said Aslan.

"Of course, they will need to keep order in the castle while we are away" Edmund said seriously. "You must leave tonight for we must know, and be prepared for anything" said Aslan, both boys nodded. "Thank you, the fate of Narnia may be at stake" said Aslan, as he followed the boys to the door. "And you must not tell Susan or Lucy, for their own protection" the lion added. Peter and Edmund agreed, they would not want to put their sisters' safety in jeopardy as well.

With that, the boys made their way back to their chambers, to prepare to head out that night after dinner. Both their minds whirling with what was to come for them next, they of course were expecting danger, But knew they mustn't worry the rest of Narnia until they were exactly sure. Dinner was quite that nights, for all of the siblings were sad to be parting on such a short notice. The girls were just noted that the brothers were to take a little trip, to be back in a few days, but the girls were not quite assured.

So now the siblings gathered at the entrance to Cair Paravel, both Phillip, Edmund's horse, and Peter's unicorn were packed up for the trip. Now, the siblings faced each other with sad hearts and tearful eyes. "Be back in a couple of days!" Edmund tried to be cheery, only receiving only smirks from his sisters. "You girls take care of yourselves, and the castle. Mr. Tumnus and everyone is here to help you" Peter encouraged.

Susan gave a small smile, before suddenly launching into Peter's arms, giving him the biggest and warmest hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Peter returned the hug, smiling into her hair. Lucy doing the same to Edmund, not quite as heart felled. Peter was urging himself to confess his feelings, but finally decided not to, and just tightened his hold, tears pooled at his eyes. "We'll be together again, Su" he whispered into her ear.

Susan was taken back for a moment, but then she smiled once more. "I hope so" she replied, before both pulled away, to smile to each other. Peter could see the tears sparkling about her eyes, and quickly wiped away the tears staining her pale cheek with his thumb, Susan gave a small laugh. Before getting to into the moment, Peter quickly hugged Lucy tightly, Edmund doing the same to Susan.

The two queens of Narnia now stood on the steps of Cair Paravel, waving farewell to the two kings, now riding off into the distance, and Susan felt as if her heart would break for she didn't know if she would ever see her brother again, and she wanted to confess her feelings towards him, growing everyday.

As the Pevensie boys were now well off into the distance, Lucy slipped her hand into her older sister's, for comfort. Susan turned, and shared a small smile, before heading back inside the great castle, tears still cling to their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Hey, this one is a bit longer, and I hope you like it. I think this is where the incest really starts, so prepare, and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline. Hope you enjoy!. Thanks again for all the awsome reviews, you guys rock!. Enjoy, and please review!.**

It had been days since they left Cair Paravel with their company, reaching the woods on the third day, almost night. They searched as much as they could through the forest, before losing their way. The forest being as dark, and so heavily rumored to be dangerous, it was very easy to lose your way. But still, nothing that could possibly be a threat to Narnia could be seen anywhere.

Now the company sat, gathered around a roaring fire in the middle of their camp. "Aslan must have sent us on a wild hunt, there's nothing here!" one of the fauns suddenly said. Peter turned to him, a bit angered. "Aslan must have sensed something, otherwise there was no use to send us!" Peter argued back. "It must have just passed" Peter said, turning back to the fire.

"Or maybe blocked us?" Edmund suddenly spoken, the whole company suddenly turning to him. "Maybe we're getting blocked off by something, so we can't find it, like a barrier or something!" Edmund said. "There's still the deep magic, remember?" he questioned Peter. The High King thought about this for a moment. "We'll go a bit further, and then if nothing by sun down, we head back to Cair Paravel" said Peter.

With that, it was settled, whether they liked it or not, they were staying, but Peter and Edmund's hearts still felt heavy. They missed Cair Paravel terribly, and their sisters. Peter missed Susan more than anything, and wished to be with her, but knew that the well being of Narnia came first. He just hoped he could confess to her soon, his heart feeling overloaded by everything.

Edmund saw the turmoil in his brother, and couldn't help but wish to relieve his brother of everything, though he didn't know the half of it. He too missed Susan and Lucy greatly, though he would only just admit to missing them little. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Edmund needed Susan's logic of problems and her encouragement, and Lucy's confidence and free spirit. But he knew he needed to put feelings aside, for Narnia's well being. But he hoped to be home soon.

"You miss them?" Edmund suddenly questioned Peter that night. When he didn't answer, Edmund continued. "Susan and Lucy, I mean" Edmund continued. Silence filled their tent when Peter gave a sigh. "Terribly. This has been the longest we've been without them!" Peter said sadly. Edmund thought about this.

Silence once more filled the tent when Peter suddenly spoke up. "Ed?" Peter suddenly said through the darkness. Edmund only groaned in response, having now been half asleep. "I. I have a confession to make" Peter said slowly, his voice filled with nervousness. "What is it, Peter?" Edmund croaked sleepily, having heard the desperation in his oldest siblings voice.

Again, there was silence, as Peter thought over the words to describe how he was feeling. Peter suddenly gave a uneasy cough, which caused Edmund to continue. "Peter?" he questioned, which he only got a loud sigh in return. It was a few moments later before Peter spoke again. "I think I am in love…" Peter stated simply. Edmund rolled his eyes in his brother's direction. "Is that all?" Edmund suddenly spoke, sounding quite annoyed. There was another silence before Peter continued. "…..with Susan" Peter finished, swallowing hard, waiting for his brother's response.

"WHAT?" Edmund suddenly shouted through the darkness, bolting up right from where he lay in his sleeping bag. "Your in love with your sister?" Edmund shouted, Peter instantly shushed him, running over and clamping a hand to his brother's lips. "Hush!. Do you want to wake the whole camp?" Peter hissed angrily, Edmund seeing the fear and anger in his brother's eyes, decided to not push the matter.

After it was sure that no one was awake, and the camp was silent once more, Peter slowly released his hand from Edmund's mouth. "But you love our sister?" Edmund whispered suddenly, seeing Peter settle uneasily beside him. "I know its wrong, but I couldn't help the way I feel!" Peter seemed to say sadly. Edmund realized this was a battle Peter had for a long time. The younger boy suddenly regretted the reaction he had to Peter's confession, that was not what his older brother needed right now.

Slowly, Edmund crawled over to Peter's side, and placed a comforting hand to his older brother's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry for that!" he suddenly said, Peter suddenly meeting his gaze with confusion. "But its about time you confessed to something!" Edmund tried to say with a laugh. Peter stared harder into his little brother's eyes. "You knew?" he asked suddenly. Edmund gave a smile.

"Of course, it was so obvious!" Edmund laughed. "Though, I guess I didn't want to believe it" Edmund confessed. Peter gave another sigh. "I know what you mean, but like I said, I can't…" Peter started to say, but Edmund stopped him. "Its alright!. I'm happy for you!." Edmund said with a smile. Peter returned his smile, before Edmund's expression fell to seriousness. "But does Susan know?" he asked suddenly.

Peter's expression seemed to turn to sadness. "I wish I could have told her before we left, but I hope once we get back, I'll tell her then!" said Peter, Edmund watched his brother's inner turmoil, he obviously was having trouble dealing with these new feelings. Edmund once more squeezed his brother's shoulder. "It'll be alright!. I'm sure she'll understand!" Edmund encouraged, gaining a small smile from Peter. "Like I have" Edmund continued, sharing an even bigger smile with Peter.

The brothers then shared in a hug. "I know you'll always be there for me, Ed!" Peter said happily, Edmund smiled into his brother's shoulder. "Thanks for finally understanding!" Peter continued. Edmund tightened his hold on his brother. "I'll help you through this, bro!" he encouraged, and with that, the brothers pulled apart, and shook their hands in a brotherly promise.

Long after that, when now the camp was silent, and the moon reached it's highest peak, a stirring came from somewhere deeper into the Western Woods. Minotaurs, ankle slicers, wolves and hags all gathered in their newfound hideout. They were the remaining few who had survived the battle against the four monarchs of Narnia. They all kept to the great hall, awaiting their next move from their leader. Ginnabrik the goblin suddenly stood before them, asking for quiet. "Jadis, Queen of Narnia, has come!" Ginnabrik announced through the hall, and all watched as the White Witch, in all her magnificence, came to once more sit at her throne.

It had been true, the white witch had been once more resurrected from the dead, her body remade of skin and bones collected from her own dead creatures from the battle. Her blood given to her by her surviving creatures, and her heart refueled by her hate for Aslan and the children, and the need for vengeance against them to reclaim her Narnia. Her creatures felt the same vengeance she did and they would plan their next attack now that their queen was remade. She sat at her throne of ice, perfectly still, though anger could be seen on her face, she seemed to be plotting.

"So…" she began, silence still filled the throne room. "Aslan think he can defeat me" a small hint of a smile cracked her lips. "We'll see about that!" she stated evilly. "Your majesty!" one of the Minotaurs suddenly spoke up, bowing in respect for the queen. All attention suddenly went to him. "Perhaps, we should focus on the humans, that way we can use them, to get to the great lion!" the Minotaur explained, the queen remained silent.

All knew of her hate and needed vengeance for the lion, so all remained quiet, waiting for her to suddenly explode.

Instead, a small smirk came to the corner of her lips, and curled evilly. "That, is not such a bad idea!. Thank you" said the white witch, then she turned to the rest of the throne room. "So it is the humans, who we shall manipulate first!" she announced, the creatures before her discussed among themselves of the idea, all seemed to agree to this plan. "But which shall we manipulate first?" the witch continued suddenly.

"What about one of the Daughters of Eve?" one of the hags now spoke up among the crowd. All began to discuss among themselves over this idea, the witch seemed to remain in thought. "Yes, we've already battled the Sons of Adam, the Daughters of Eve were not even there for the battle" said another Minotaur. The white witch twisted her lips in thought. She then began to nod slowly, a smile crept to her lips. "Yes, the eldest girl, the youngest will be to easily frightened, that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" asked the white witch, the creatures now all cheered.

"I heard that the Sons of Adam were sent this way by Aslan, it shall be easy to get into Cair Paravel" said one of the wolves. Once more the creatures cheered, the white witch's face broke out in a huge smile. "Then it is to Cair Paravel you must go!. General, you and Ginnabrik prepare to leave by tomorrow night!." The White Witch ordered both the Minotaur and the goblin beside her. With a bow of respect, the two were off to prepare.

"Once I have the Daughter of Eve, she shall become so evil, all of Narnia will be devastated that one of the humans who swore to protect them is now out to destroy!.

I shall get Narnia once more!" The White Witch announced to the creatures, still in glee before her. "We shall once more take Narnia forever!" she finished, causing the creatures to cheer louder then ever. The evil smile grew on the witch's lips, it would be the end of Narnia for sure!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Hey!. Sorry about the little break there, we've had some friends of ours over for a visit, and I kinda got caught up in that!. Anyways, Im back and I have a long chappie for ya!. I do not own Narnia or the characters, I only own the plotline. Enjoy, and remember to review!. You guys are awsome, thanks so much for your support!.  
**

The next day, Peter, Edmund and the company went on deeper through the woods, but still there was nothing. Many of the soldiers were frightened at the eerie and unusual sounds that crept through the thick trees, the trees themselves were so close together, hardly any of the sun's rays came through.

The General of the Minotaurs and Ginnabrik were preparing to set out that night, while the white witch and the rest of her army were planning on how to manipulate Susan once they got her here. Some of the dwarf archers were out among the trees, waiting and watching to see if any of the Sons of Adam's army were getting too close to the hideout.

By sun set, both Peter's army, the general Minotaur and Ginnabrik were prepared and head out towards Cair Paravel. "So Aslan was wrong!" Edmund said as the company once more sat around the camp fire, eating their meals. They shouldn't be back to the castle until late afternoon tomorrow. "I suppose it means that Narnia is safe, and we have nothing to worry about" Peter encouraged. Edmund gave a smile. Little did they know that a Minotaur and dwarf were also on their way to the great castle.

The general Minotaur and the dwarf made kept going on their trek while Peter and his company rested. They had the advantage of coverage through the woods and the darkness when going across exposed places, like roads or fields. They never stopped, promising to reach their goal, hopefully by morning, so they get there before the kings return. And so, by the light of the morning, Cair Paravel came into view from where they know rested atop a cliff over looking the great castle, and the sparkling sea.

"Come, we still must find a way inside and capture the Daughter of Eve" said the Minotaur, waving his great axe in the direction of the castle, and urging the tired dwarf to follow him down the safest path towards the castle. The morning sun once more fell upon Cair Paravel. It shined upon the castle with great brilliance, making it that much more magnificent.

Aslan, the great lion made his way through the sunlit halls, now busy with servants going on with their morning routines, and preparing breakfast for the remaining monarchs of Narnia. Everything seemed peaceful, though Aslan's mind couldn't help but wonder what Peter and Edmund could have found there in the Western Woods. Where they even still alive?. Had he sent them to their deaths?.

He remembered being constantly asked questions by the anxious queens who had just seen their brothers off. Where were they really going?. How long were they going to be gone for?. Why did he send them off?. Is there something going on that Narnia needs to be warned about, were just some of the few questions asked by Susan and Lucy. He knew that they were afraid and worried, both for their brothers, and for Narnia.

As Aslan stopped at one of the tall windows over looking the sea, he remembered seeing Susan once at night. She'd been sitting at her balcony and gazing sadly at the moon. Aslan watched this from the cover of the shadows the many plants of the garden projected from the moonlight. Aslan could have sworn he also saw a single tear run down her cheek and drip onto the balcony. He caught her whispers in the night, "Oh!. Why didn't I say anything?. I hope he's alright." Then silence before she spoke again,  
"Come back to me, Peter" and with that, she retreated off to bed.

It was obvious of their feelings, he just hoped they waited for the right time to confess them or all might be ruined, and their chance at happiness is gone. Both the girls seemed lost without their brothers, but they kept with their duties, and ran the castle as if Peter and Edmund were just out for the day. But Aslan knew how Susan really felt, and hated to see her like that, so heartbroken and lost. He could only hope for the boys' return very soon. With a sigh, the great lion walked off, once more to the dining hall to await Susan and Lucy for breakfast.

Once again, the girls greeted Aslan happily, but sadly ate their breakfast; another unusual silence filled the dining hall as they ate. "I miss Peter and Edmund" Lucy suddenly spoke, Susan lifted her gaze to look at her sister for a moment, then returned it to her meal. "When are they to come home?" Lucy turned her attention to Aslan suddenly. But the great lion could only give a sigh. "I'm not sure dear one, but your brothers are strong, they shall return soon, I trust" Aslan said, trying to reassure the girls.

"They'll be home soon enough, Lucy" Susan added sadly, sharing a small smile with Aslan. Even though she was partly upset with the lion, for sending her brothers away without any reasons why, she didn't entirely blame him. For being kings, Peter and Edmund needed to do what ever it was to keep Narnia safe. But she couldn't help her heart ach with worry and miss Peter terribly. Lucy gave her sister a sad smile in return.

"I know you miss his majesties, darlings, but they should return soon. Nothing shall keep them away for long" Rosy, one of the dwarfs that served them for many a year now, and a great friend of the family, suddenly came up to them to collect their breakfast dishes. She was truly the one to take care of them when they were feeling ill, or help them when they were hurt, or give them helpful advice whenever they were stuck on something.

She was truly a good friend. "But why don't you go occupy yeselves with something, other than worryin' about ye brothers" she said in her accent. Susan and Lucy couldn't help but giggle. It was always her accent that got the Pevensies into giggles and their spirits raised. "And before ye know it, the trumpets will be soundin' and the Kings of Narnia will have returned!" she said happily, as she carried off the dishes.

"Yes Lu, we could go to the beach and walk along the sand!" Susan suggested. "We haven't been there in a while" she said happily. Lucy's face broke out in a smile. "I still have to get you for that last water fight!" Lucy said, giggling. "Come on, let's get ready!" Susan said, suddenly jumping to her feet, and holding out her hand for Lucy. "Thanks Aslan, thanks Rosy!" they called as they hurried along to their chambers. Aslan watched this with a laugh, and decided on waiting for them outside, happy their spirits were lifted.

Unknown to them, Ginnabrik snuck up to the courtyard, thankful that no one was in sight.

However, he momentarily ducked behind a bush, as the great lion padded passed him, obviously heading in the direction of the beach. Once all was clear again, Ginnabrik hid among the bushes, waiting for a dwarf servant to come in his direction. Finally, one seemed to head his way, and Ginnabrik prepared himself for the attack. He suddenly grabbed them and dragged them into the bushes.

Unfortunately for him, it happened to be a girl dwarf, Rosy. "Oy!. Get off!" she said, until the opposing dwarf clapped a hand over her mouth to shush her. Seeing as she couldn't call for help, Rosy wriggled as much she could trying to get out of Ginnabrik's grip. However, she was stopped when a searing pain spread across her skull, the evil dwarf had clunked her on the head with the end of his axe. Ginnabrik watched as Rosy fell limp in his arms.

The bushes behind him suddenly rustled, and the General Minotaur came suddenly appeared. Looking at the unconscious dwarf in Ginnabrik's arms, the Minotaur raised a brow, a small smirk coming to its lips. Seeing this, the dwarf rolled his eyes, "Shut up, and help me with her!" Ginnabrik suddenly ordered, getting to his feet and starting to drag the unconscious dwarf girl deeper into the bushes.

A few moments later, Ginnabrik emerged from the bushes, now wearing the dress and apron that Rosy had on. Luckily he could also hide his graying hair with her little hat she had on, and the dress was so long on him, he could literally hide his long beard in the front of the dress, it practically came up to his chin. The minotaur gave a little laugh as he saw the dwarf in the new attire, if only the others could see him now!.

Ginnabrik angrily scolded it to shut up, before all went quiet once more and both leaned in to discuss the plan. "You get the others, and meet me back here by midnight!" Ginnabrik said, the Minotaur nodded. "Are you sure you can handle the Daughter or Eve?" asked the Minotaur, giving another little laugh. "Just shut up and go!" he ordered again, and off it went, back into the bushes, to meet the others for the next part of their kidnapping.

Getting more into character, Ginnabrik casually made his way into Cair Paravel, and was instantly crowded with many orders around the castle, but Ginnabrik complied and angrily made his way to do the chores assigned, cursing under his breath. Susan had long ago returned with her sister to the castle, and she sat on her bed, continuing her reading.

She couldn't help but glance out the window, watching as the wind playfully blew at her curtains.

She sighed, couldn't help but fantasizing for a few moments of Peter and Edmund's horses suddenly appearing in the horizon, finally returning home safely. Her bedroom door was suddenly thrown open, and Lucy suddenly jumping onto the bed anxiously suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "Susan!" Lucy said, bouncing onto her older sister's bed. "What is it, Lu?" she asked, grabbing her forgotten book and closing it, deciding she was done.

"Have you see Rosy anywhere?. I haven't seen her around the castle since breakfast!" Lucy suddenly announced, watching as Susan thought about this for a moment. "No, in fact, I haven't seen her since breakfast either, Lu" she confessed as well. The two girls were in silence for a moment. "You don't think something's happened to her?" Lucy suddenly questioned her sister. Susan looked at her questionably.

"I mean, Aslan's been acting strange, Peter and Edmund are gone, and now Rosy is missing too!" Lucy explained, her expression suddenly turning sad, and tears formed in her eyes. Feeling sorry for her sister, Susan pulled Lucy into a comforting hug. "Everything is fine, Lu!. Rosy is probably out doing her chores, Aslan assured us everything is fine, and Peter and Edmund should be arriving…" Susan began but was suddenly interrupted by the trumpets suddenly sounding.

With a gasp, Lucy and Susan suddenly shared a knowing look, smiles spreading across their faces as they knew why the trumpets were sounding. "They are back!. Peter! Edmund!" Lucy suddenly shouted with glee, wriggling out of Susan's embrace, hoping off the bed and dashing out into the hall. Susan stayed behind for a moment, straightening out her dress, and hair, a slight blush came to her cheeks for she would be seeing Peter once more.

Heaving a sigh, she quickly made her way down the hall, couldn't wait to see her brothers she missed so dearly, and stopped as soon as she hit the top of the stairs.

There, she watched with a smile, as Lucy hugged Peter and Edmund tightly in turn, both of them held great smiles on their faces, and gave their younger sister a kiss on either the top of the head or cheek, and hugged her tightly in turn.

It wasn't until Peter asked the whereabouts of their other sister, that Susan decided that was her cue to descend the stairs. The click of her heels echoed through the hall and brought her sibling's attentions to the staircase where she was. Lucy, Edmund and Aslan smiled as she now walked gracefully towards them, but Peter seemed to be in complete awe.

A smile graced her cheery lips as she noticed his discomfort and the deepening blush that graced his cheeks as she came to stop before them. "Welcome home, Peter!" she said, suddenly jumping into his arms, and hugging him tightly. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around her, smiling into her hair once more, happy to have her back. "I missed you so much!" she whispered to him, Peter's smile widened. "I missed you too" he said, before she pulled away and shot him a smile.

Peter returned it with his own, and she turned to her younger brother, and engulfed him in a tight hug as well. "Hello Edmund!" she greeted, smiling into his shoulder. Edmund only tightened his arms around her in a hug. "How are you both?" she asked as she pulled away from Edmund, shooting him a smile as well. "Tired, but great!" Edmund responded, sharing a glance with Peter, who smiled.

"Then you must rest, and tell us all about your trip at dinner!" Lucy suddenly announced, taking Edmund's hand and dragging him away to his quarters. Susan and Peter watched them go, and once out of sight, Susan turned her attention back to Peter. She was surprised to notice he seemed to be battling an inner turmoil, but once she questioned him, he just smiled. "I'm just a little tired, Su!" he encouraged with a smile. "Nothing to worry about" he said.

She bit her lip, knowing something was up, but she decided not to push him. "Is there anything you need?. I could ask one of the servants to get it for you?" Susan offered but he denied anything. "I'll just rest, thanks anyway Su, see you at dinner!" he said, and with that, she watched as he climbed the stairs, heading off to his own quarters. Something was defiantly up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:Alright, I've updated and this is a really long one, lol. Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline. **

Thus, the Pevensies separated to different parts of the magnificent castle that is until dinner. Peter and Edmund rested in their chambers, once Edmund asked Lucy not to call so many servants to assist him after his long journey, she just wouldn't leave him alone!.

From the moment the two brothers walked into the door, Lucy had seemed to permanently attach herself to Edmund's side.

He gave her a nit of a blast before, but quickly regretting it, pulled her into a hug and she melted like butter!. With a kiss on the cheek, she hurried off to find a new interest around the castle, and left Edmund to his rest. However, as much as he tried, he couldn't. The trip they'd just taken re-played in his mind. Peter's confessions played out in his head.

He still couldn't get over this discovery, and he was a bit freaked out about it all himself, but he knew that he couldn't imagine the emotions Peter was going through.

Edmund sighed, and turned on his side, with one last thought before he drifted off to sleep, that whatever the outcome, Peter would be happy, and Narnia will still accept their rulers as they truly are. He didn't worry about publicity, there was nothing of the sort, plus all four of them had confidently settled into their places as rulers. He just hoped all would turn out right for both Peter and Susan, and that she would also accept Peter, and Edmund couldn't help but hope to Aslan that the eldest sister felt the same way for the High King.

Peter was having problems of his own. He had already fallen asleep instantly once he fell onto the comfortable bed. However, his dreams were not helping him become as comfortable. He dreamt of sitting in the garden, Susan by his side more beautiful than ever. He slowly touched her hand and moved a bit closer as he finally confessed his feelings for her. However, all did not turn out so well as he expected for she suddenly pulled her hand away in outrage and immediately got to her feet. He couldn't hear her words, but he was frightened and hurt to see her face burn up with anger, and then suddenly storming off.

Seeing himself in tears he didn't realize the scene change to the forest they'd just ventured into, the place now dark and dank, a chilling laugh suddenly rang through the darkness, and glowing eyes seemed to watch him from every angle. The eyes then turn into a glowing figure in the darkness, and that's when he sees her: The White Witch of Narnia, surpassingly dead for almost a year now in the great battle.

Turning to his side, Peter realizes he has no weapon, and so he cringes as he realizes that he must retreat. Quickly hopping onto his unicorn, he realized that the witch was slowly immerging from the darkness of the woods, two newly crafted swords in each hand, and a smug smirk curled her thin lips. Angrily glaring at her, Peter nudged his frightened unicorn to turn and he headed for the end of the forest.

Finally, he saw the light at the end of the forest, and was even more happy to see that his army had come to help. Stopping before them, Peter once more turned to see the white witch had followed him to the end of the woods, and was modified when he also noticed her entire army emerge from the darkness behind her. But that was nothing compared to what came next!. The sun suddenly broke through the clouded sky and it suddenly became very hard to see.

"What are we to do, sire?" he suddenly heard Orieus ask beside him. "They come nearer your highness, we must have a plan of action!" Peter turned to his right this time to see the griffin once more at his side. He remembered the griffin standing beside him before the last battle with the witch. Peter had to smile, for he was glad that his troops once more stood at his side through Narnia's once more time of need. He knew he could count on them.

Although, he knew they were getting anxious, and he bit his bottom lip, hurrying to figure out a battle plan in mere minutes. However, the newest member of the witch's army once more distracted him. Peter squinted and blinked, trying to realize who the newest member was, and once he caught sight, he couldn't believe his eyes!. However, he was once more distracted when the scene suddenly changed before his eyes and he found himself face to face with the witch once more.

However, he found he didn't have the strength this time, and was immediately overcome. The witch Jadis once more flipped him onto his back and plunged one of her swords into his shoulder, once more pinning him to the ground. The two stared at each other for a moment, the smirk on the witch's face grew into a wide smile, and she turned to her side as she realized someone had come to her side. "Good work" she congratulated them, a cheeky smile also forming on their lips.

Peter tried to struggle against the sword to get up, and Jadis noticed this at once, and suddenly turned her attention to him once more, he could feel the intensity of her hate in her eyes as she glared down at him. "Your defeated Son of Adam, you thought you could defeat me, but you have no power over me now!" the witch growled, almost happily. She glanced once more to her side. "Not when I have a source of Narnia's power!" she smirked, and then watched as he struggled some more against her sword, Jadis suddenly through a laugh to the sky.

"I shall once more rise, and regain my place in Narnia!" she said happily, and she replaced her other sword at her side. "And you, oh magnificent king, shall be punished for over ruling me before!" she growled, lowering her face towards his. "Enjoy the after life! Magnificent king!" she sneered, she spat at his title as if it were poison, and she pulled herself upright, hand on hips, watching him for a moment, planning. She suddenly turned once more to the figure beside her, Peter's attention also once more turned to Jadis' s assistant. 'How could she, after what she vowed?' Peter's voice echoed sadly through his dream and felt tears suddenly begin to prick his eyes.

"You get rid of him!" the witch suddenly spat angrily, keeping a watchful eye on the young king below them. "Make him suffer, as I have, and it will make it that much more hurtful if you do it!" a smirk seemed to curl once more to her lips, and shooting one last glance to Peter, the white witch walked off, and before Peter knew it, he was faced with the weapon of the newest enemy. He stared up at her, she glared down at him, no traces of memory left in her eyes and he knew it was helpless. "How could you?" he spoke softly to her, before he heard her growl and release her weapon upon him, and everything when blank.

Peter suddenly shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, his breathing labored and his mouth aching for water. He glanced around for a moment, and noticed that the forest had disappeared and was once more surrounded by the walls of his large chamber, his hand rested not against the feel of dried leaves of the forest, but the silk sheets of his bed, and he did not see the witch or her accomplice anywhere in sight. Peter let out a sigh of relief, but knew that it must mean something.

He remembered the first part of his dream, how angry Susan had been when she was told he loved her. But that was a dream right, however he didn't know Narnia as well as he knew London, and the consequences taken for such an act of incest. Placing a hand over his beating heart, he brushed the other one across his forehead to be rid of the sweat, and glanced at the clock. It was not far off from dinner, and he knew there was no more sleep to be had, so taking a deep sigh, Peter pushed off the blankets and placed his feet firmly on the ground.

Giving a stretch, he entered the bathroom to prepare for the night's meal. His thoughts couldn't help but wander to the thoughts of Susan. What would she really think of him when he told her?. He just hoped she would take it kindly and accept it like Edmund did once he recovered from the shock. But he also hoped with a heavy heart that his recent dream wouldn't come true, that none of the events seen in the dream would come true.

He couldn't stand losing Susan, not to mention Narnia, but Aslan always advised that dreams may be premonitions, that you had to be careful.

Giving a sigh to his reflection, he gave himself a smile. "It will be alright" he told himself in the mirror. "Just stay confident, that's the key!" he said strongly, before giving a sigh once more, his smile slipped from his face. No matter what he told himself, he still bared a heavy heart, but he kept his mind positive, as he made his way to the closet to dress. "Tonight is the night!. No matter what!" he said, as he slid open the door and entered the closet.

Susan seemed to have settled on the balcony of her room, after watching Peter walk off, a sad frown on her face, and she trudged down the hall once more to her room. Resting upon her closed door for a moment, she noticed her discarded book and flopped down onto her bed, focused suddenly on reading. However, after many failed attempts, she realized her mind was much to frustrated and worried to be reading. So she found her way to the balcony and settled upon the stones

She sat there, for many hours, just staring at the setting sun, painting the sky with its beautiful colors of pink and orange, a wonderful sight. But her mind was completely focused on her eldest brother. From the moment she pulled him in for a hug, she noticed a different air about him. But how, she questioned herself.

She sat there, searching her mind for any changes of difference she might have noticed in her eldest brother, however, she found none. Everything was perfectly normal when they left for the Western woods, and seemed normal once they returned. She sighed, maybe she could have a private moment with Peter, after dinner she supposed, and she suddenly felt her face rush with heat. She knew that she must somehow confess her newfound feelings for her brother, sometime this evening as she'd planned.

Susan bit down hard on her bottom lip, she knew it would be terribly hard, but the few days wandering around Cair Paravel without her brothers seemed so dreadful, and keeping this new discovery locked inside of her, she knew it was going to mentally distroy her, so she knew it must be soon. She'd been re-thinking over and over, of how she was going to reveal it to him, during her moments alone when Lucy was busy.

Susan felt her heart pound in her chest as some of the reaction possibilities suddenly ran through her mind, she suddenly felt dizzy. But she had to do it, and just pray that he will accept it greatfully and not be too harsh, or so she only hoped. As she suddenly realized the time, Susan hurried to prepare for dinner, and as she stared deep into the reflection in the mirror, she practiced her lines over and over of what she was to say to Peter once alone.

Her face suddenly burned once more as she thought of having a moment alone with Peter. "Are you alright Queen Susan?" one of her ladies in waiting asked, noticing she seemed a little red. "Are you running a fever?" she asked again. Susan gave her a smile and reassured her it was nothing at all. Mentally rehearsing her lines once more, she jumped once she realized the trumpets had sounded for dinner. Checking herself over once more in the mirror, she bit her cherry red lips once more, and smiled nervously to her reflection. "Here goes nothing!" she whispered, as she gracefully made her way out of the room.

Dinner was somewhat quiet, on Peter and Susan's part. Edmund told his sisters of the adventure he and Peter recently had, venturing into the Western Woods, describing with great detail and joy of how suspenseful it had been, and dark and eerie the woods had become. Susan chuckled as she noticed Peter rolling his eyes at Edmund's unbelievable comments, out of the corner of her eye. Lucy constantly begged for more about the adventure, getting quite a thrill out of the story itself.

As Edmund regaled his youngest sister in his story, mesmerizing her with many juicy details, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, how quiet the eldest two were being. Usually the two of them would converse happily among themselves, sometimes even completely forgetting the other two were there, as they suddenly burst into an argument.

But Edmund understood why they were so quiet, he felt the air around all of them was quite thick and heavy, unlike its usual clear an happy state.

Both seeming as if there was a death, and Edmund couldn't help but smirk as he noticed a slight blush begin to creep to each of their cheeks. He realized they were quite nervous, obviously they were willing to have a night to talk about what's been happening. He knew Peter would also try to confess his feelings, he hoped it turned out alright. "Oh, do tell me some more!" Lucy's sudden cry brought Edmund back to his present state, and he knew he must clear the air among his siblings.

Quickly glancing to each plate, he noticed that most of them were almost done with their meals. Edmund suddenly had an idea. "Come Lucy, let us go to the library, where I shall tell you the rest". He suddenly said, Lucy suddenly giving a whine. Susan suddenly seemed to snap out of her own silence and agree with Edmund's suggestion. "Alright!. Good night!" Lucy chided as Edmund took her hand and helped her up, she knew she would not be seeing her older siblings again tonight.

The air now around the oldest siblings got thicker with anticipation as they watched their brother drag the youngest off. A blush came to Peter cheeks as the doors to the dining hall now shut tight and he found himself alone with his beloved. If all goes wrong, Peter figured he would blame Edmund later, but decided on giving it a chance. A heavy silence filled the room, in which Peter suddenly coughed to get Susan's attention.

Susan, who had averted her gaze to anywhere but her brother, suddenly looked up quite shyly upon him and couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. As soon as she looked upon him, Peter felt as if his heart was going to explode. He gave another cough, trying to find the words to start a conversation. "Um, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?" Peter asked slowly, his voice crocked, causing him to suddenly blush. Susan's smile widened upon her cheeks and couldn't help but give a little chuckle as she agreed.

"I'd love to, Peter" she responded, happily slipping her hand into his, helping her to her feet and around the table to stop at his side. Both of their blushes thickened as they realized they still held the other's hand and immediately pulled apart, the silence thick in the air. Peter gave her a smile once he caught her gaze once more. "After you!" he gestured, and with a nod, she walked forward and out of the dining hall, Peter at her heels.

The cool night air was refreshing on their burning faces, the silence still thick around them still, as both plundered their minds to find something, anything to talk about. "So…" Susan suddenly began, she kept her gaze to the ground but knew instantly that Peter's gaze came once more upon her. "How was your trip?" she asked slowly. Peter watched her struggle with the words, not even hearing them, suddenly marveled at her beauty, that is until he notice she stopped talking. "Oh, um…" he was suddenly caught off guard as she looked at him questionably.

Peter returned his own gaze to the ground as he tried quickly to thick of an answer. "It was long, and the woodland part where we set up camp one night was very dangerous, didn't know what would come out and get you there!" Peter smiled, trying to make a joke, in which Susan did give a little of a nervous giggle. Peter gave a cough again, feeling the air around them thicken once more. Now seeing the silence as a bit of a break, both of them turned to gaze around the glorious garden surrounding them.

They finally came upon one of the many fountains in the garden, and Peter smiled, thinking this would be the best place to stop. "Would you like to sit for a bit?" Peter asked, once getting Susan's attention again, he gestured towards the fountain. Seeing it, she smiled and instantly settled on its stone ledge. Another uneasy silence fell upon them, but all the while, Susan's mind was filled with many unanswered questions since her brother's had left. "Peter?" she suddenly questioned sadly, not taking her eyes away from her feet.

She felt her heart pick up once more when she felt Peter's eyes fall upon her once more. She bit her lip before she continued. "Why did Aslan send you away?" she asked slowly, now turning her gaze over to Peter, his heart once again picking up as well. In response, Peter just gave a sad sigh. "He told me not to tell you Su" he answered slowly. Susan felt her heart slow a bit, and she lowered her gaze sadly.

Pete noticed this and immediately felt very guilty. "Don't you trust us Peter?" she suddenly questioned sadly, looking at him once more with tear filled eyes. Peter swallowed nervously. "Don't you trust me?" she asked again. Peter lowered his head in thought, trying his best to come up with something quick. "Yes Su, but I couldn't tell you for your own protection" Peter tried to say, but more tears seemed to spill from her eyes.

"Su" Peter began again, this time slipping two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'm sorry, but Aslan thought it best to keep it from you and Lucy so that you wouldn't be dragged into anything!. I wish I could tell you Susan but it wasn't my place" Peter explained. Susan nodded in agreement, now understanding. "I just missed you so much" she confessed suddenly, more tears spilling from her eyes.

Peter gave a sad smile. "I missed you too Susan." He said, and chewed on his lip, wondering if this was his time to say anything. Slowly, he moved her hand to rest upon her cheek, and took a deep breath. "But I really wish I could have told you before I left!" he suddenly confessed. Susan looked at him questionably. "Told me what?" she asked.

Peter didn't answer her, and she watched as he seemed to have difficulty finding the words to say.

She watched as he bit his lip, before once more looking into her eyes. With that, he suddenly pulled her close and pressed her lips against his. Susan had to admit, she was surprised, but eased into it, and kissed him back. After a few moments, they pulled apart and just gazed into each other's eyes. "I wanted to say that I love you Susan" Peter suddenly confessed, and watched worriedly as Susan's eyes went wide.

"I love you more than a older brother should. I can't help it, your so beautiful and smart and so wonderful in so many ways!. I've been in love with you ever since we started here in Narnia as kings and queens, and I kept it from everyone cause I thought I would be shunned for it" said Peter, Susan watched as tears now started in his own eyes. "So, I wanted you to know that before you refuse to ever speak to me!" Peter said quietly, feeling a tear run down his cheek, and the silence seemed to thicken.

He took the silence as a sign that she might get angry so with a sigh he turned to leave, getting to his feet. However, as he was about to walk away, he felt a tug at his sleeve. Confused, he turned around to see Susan's tight grip around his wrist, she had gotten to her feet also to stop him. "Susan…" he began but was suddenly cut off by Susan suddenly pulling him towards her and once more pressing their lips together.

This kiss lasted a little longer than the last, but as they broke apart, Susan and Peter rested their foreheads together and once more sat in silence. "I love you the same way Peter. Always have, always will!" Susan breathed, a smile coming to her lips, Peter gave a smile as well before he suddenly pulled her closer and the two lovers once more kissed.

Deep in the gardens, Aslan watched the two, a smile on his face as he watched the two confess and kiss for the very first time, he was happy the two were finally together. Back in Cair Paravel, Ginnabrik the dwarf watched from a high window, a smirk on his face as he witnessed the two lovers. This would be very interesting indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Hey, Im back. I hope you like this one, I forgot to mention on the other chappie, but chapter 10 is kinda like a part two of chapter 9. Anyways. Thanks so much for all your support. Love you all. I do not own any of these characters, just the plotline. Lots of action coming up, stay tuned!. You guys have been soo awsome, you rock. I hope you like it, enjoy and please reveiw.**

The moon made its usual path across the starry sky, but Peter, nor Susan realized it. Since confessing their love for one another, they stayed there, sitting on the fountain's edge, to intent on each other to notice anything else. For a long while, they shared their first kiss, before the night grew cold, they broke apart, Peter slipping a comforting arm around Susan's shoulder and pulled her in close as he noticed her shiver.

Susan sighed lovingly as she laid her head on his shoulders, shutting her eyes softly. "Oh Peter, I have been waiting this moment ever since I realized how I felt" she sighed softly. "But I never imaged it to be so perfect!" she said, a smile crossing her lips. Hearing this, Peter gave a small smile, thinking of his own precautions and bead feelings about if they confessed at the inappropriate time.

"I agree, Su. But I had some uncertain feelings about it all" Peter said finally, lowering his gaze as he noticed Susan moving in his arms to look up at him questionably. " I mean, once I got back from the Western Woods, I had the sort of, dream!" Peter confessed some more. At this, Susan sat up and looked at him strangely. "I knew something was going on with you!" she chided. "What was it about?" she questioned innocently. Peter took a moment to consider her words, before looking up into her concern filled blue eyes.

As he looked deep into her eyes, he tried to choose his words carefully to describe all that had happened, his feelings and the terrible dream itself. He hoped she would understand where he was coming from, hopefully she'll just smiled and admit she could relate. He sighed and thought he might as well try now that everything was out in the open. "Well, we were sitting here, as we are now. And I took your hand and confessed. And you got angry with me for committing such thoughts of incest" he explained.

He then watched, a little annoyed, as her concerned filled expression then turned to somewhat of great amusement. "Oh Peter, I could never be mad at you for that. Maybe a little startled if I did not share your feelings, but never mad at you" she said, giving me a reassured smile. However, he didn't seem all that convinced. "Peter, darling. You have nothing to worry about!" she cooed, touching his cheek gently. "We are together now, all the worry is over!" she said, leaning in and kissing his lips gently.

Peter gave in to her sweet kiss, and held it for many a moment, before leaning their foreheads together, shooting her a smile, before Susan settled once more into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. As he rubbed her arm to keep her warm, his mind still played the rest of the dream over. Could it be another prophecy?. Or a warning for something to come?. Maybe he should warn Susan and then warn Aslan tomorrow if thought it needed.

Peter then looked towards Susan to see her eyes already shut once more, and her breathing a bit slower. He bit his lower lip, wondering if she be asleep, is it really that important to bother her with?. But giving a sigh, he decided to try anyways. However, before he could speak, Susan had questioned him. "You still worried about something, Peter?" she suddenly questioned out of no where, leaning up and opening her eyes to him once more.

Once more Peter bit his lip. Should he try now that she's awake?. Looking once more into her eyes, he finally decided that there was no way out now, so he thought it over carefully for a moment. "Yes, that was not all of the dream." He started, in which Susan's brow creased with worry. "Then what happens then?" she asked curiously, re-positioning herself in his arms so that she could watch him.

"We were battling in the forest and a figure appeared. It looked a lot like the White Witch and so we tried to battle her but she overpowered us. Then, she came up to me with this other figure and told them to finish me off" Peter explained. Susan's eyes went wide in fear and surprise. "Sounds horrible!. That was quite the dream!" she exclaimed in shock.

Peter nodded and continued, "And her assistant looked a lot like…." Peter began but wasn't sure if he should have repeated it.

Susan watched him for a moment, raising an brow in question. "Like what, Peter?" she urged him to continue, but he never spoke. He gave a sigh and looked into her eyes once more. "Nothing, Su. It was nothing!. I-I woke up just at that instant" he lied, hoping she wouldn't hear the false in his voice. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and she did seem a bit distraught. "But, I think it might be another prophecy!" Peter said suddenly, breaking through the uneasy silence that surrounded the garden.

Susan turned her gaze to him, and gave a little smile. "Darling, the White witch has been defeated long ago. Aslan took care of her, she's not coming back!" Susan said, resting her cold hand on his cheek, in which he smiled at her for it. "You have nothing to worry about, it was just the awful memories of the past coming back to you in your dreams, is all!" she tried to reassure him. She smiled as he did to her at her actions, but she still saw the uneasy darkness in his eyes.

"I suppose your right, Su!" he said with a smile. "As usual!" he continued, before pulling her towards him and meeting her lips in a soft kiss. Peter smiled into the kiss as he felt Susan move in closer, and it became much more passionate. However, they broke the kiss a few moments and Susan settled once more into his arms, which Peter was happy to have. Once more they sat in the comforting silence of the night air of Narnia.

The two lovers seemed to be quite happy in their state, Susan kept warm in his arms and resting her head on Peter's shoulder, she was quickly drifting off to sleep. However, Peter remained silent, watching the gentle sway of the many flowers through the light wind that blew past them, and listened to the comforting sounds of the water splashing behind them, and the mysterious callings of the creatures of the night. But Peter couldn't calm down, he knew that the dream meant something!.

He knew deep down in his heart, something very terrible was about to happen, and something even more terrible was still brewing some where's out there. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft yawn, he smiled as he saw Susan sit up from where she sat on the fountain's edge and cover her mouth as she continued to yawn. "You had better get to bed!. Your falling asleep already!" Peter said playfully.

Susan gave a little giggle. "I suppose I should, its getting on to midnight now!" she said, as both of them turned their attention to the moon overhead. In deed, it was almost to its peak, and the night grew even colder. "I'll walk you to your room!" Peter said as he stood up, and held his hand out for Susan to take. She was surprised by the gesture, but have a small giggle and slipped her hand into his, helping her to her feet.

The two now made their way into the darkened hallways Cair Paravel, hand in hand they followed the streams of silver light of the moon through the windows of the hallways to find their way. This, in which Susan commented it reminded her of some kind of romance or thriller novel, Peter had to laugh at this. The two enjoying their time together, they didn't even notice a creature in the shadows, following their every move as they made their way down the halls.

Finally, they found Susan's bedroom, in which they stopped for a moment to say their goodnights. "It was truly a wonderful night, I must say!" Susan said nervously, but happily. Peter gave a nervous laugh, squeezing her hands in reassurance. "I'm just happy I could tell you, even though I was very unsure of what might happen!" Peter said, a bit shyly. Susan smiled at this, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm very happy you did!. I love you" she said slowly.

They smiled at each other, before leaning forwards and once more meeting in a kiss, except this one was much longer. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, Peter's wrapped around her waist, and for many minutes they stood there, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything. Finally, they parted, resting their foreheads together and smiling. "Sweet dreams, Peter" Susan whispered to him, sleep and love evident in her soft voice. "Sweet dreams, Su" Peter whispered back, in which they kissed gently once more, only a peck.

"I love you" they whispered to the other as they parted, and Susan slowly opened her door, and slipped into her room, never taking her eyes away from her beloved until the door was completely shut. Peter smiled as Susan disappeared from sight, and gave a sigh as he heard the door shut completely. Peter finally gave a sigh, and slowly walked away, making his way to his own bedroom. Finally, as his door shut tight as well, the corridors of the magnificent castle were once more quiet and the darkness took over.

Making sure the coast was clear once more, Ginnabrik quickly shed his disguise and made his way through the shadows towards the chamber in which Susan had entered.

Luckily for him, the door was unlocked, and so he slipped inside easily. Apparently, Susan had changed quickly and crawled into bed, for he found the room quite dark and could hardly see around the room.

As quietly as he could, he made his way through the room, though more than once, he stepped over unseen objects scattered over the floor. Ginnabrik would pause as he heard Susan shift around in her bed, but continued on after everything had settled down. Finally, he'd gotten to the bed, looking down upon the sleeping Susan. Slowly and carefully, Ginnabrik reached out one hand and clamped it onto Susan's, to prevent any screaming.

As soon as his hand was latched over her mouth, Susan awoke to notice the strange dwarf staring down at her. Susan's first instinct was to scream, but of course that was useless, she quickly sat up in bed and pushed the dwarf to the floor. Seeing this as her chance, she quickly made her way to the door, however she suddenly felt a weight on her right leg.

In surprise, she looked down to see that the dwarf had attached himself to her leg as she ran past.

Scared and angry, Susan tried kicking at him to make him loose his grip, however, he seemed to be holding on quite tightly. Determined to get him off, Susan gave a couple of hard kicks, and successfully, Ginnabrik lost his tight grip and rolled to the floor. Finally reaching the door, Susan pulled it open seeking Peter's help, but instead she was surprised to see a great bull standing at the door.

"Hello, Daughter of Eve" it growled, suddenly a group of other dwarfs and minotaurs crowded behind it, blocking any way of escape. Thinking quickly, Susan meant to cry out, but found that everything suddenly turned black around her when the end of the Bull's axe came into contact with her head. She instantly dropped into the bull monster's arms. "You couldn't handle one little human?" the bull growled. As Ginnabrik came up to them, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"She had an advantage over me!" Ginnabrik shot in defense. The Bull just rolled its eyes and slung Susan over his shoulder and the army marched into the room, closing the doors behind them. One of the minotaurs flipped on a light, and they could finally see what they were doing. Another minotaur brought out a long piece of rope, in which the dwarves took hold and begun tying one end to Susan's balcony. Making sure it was secure, the dwarves were the first to slide down the rope, then the minotaurs.

The Bull monster passed the unconscious Susan down before he took made his way down the rope and joining the rest of the army back onto the ground, where he once more took hold of Susan. With their captive, the Whit Witch's army made their way back towards the Western Woods, and back to where Jadis was waiting with her many ways of manipulating Susan. Hours later, Aslan made his way back to the castle from his walk.

He could sleep and so decided on a walk. But as he passed under Susan's window, he noticed the lights on and a very unusual smell come from the ground.

"Something has come to pass this night. And something is happening in the Woods to the West!" Aslan said to himself. "I shall inform the Pevensies, immediately!" Aslan said to himself, first checking the sky for the moon's path. Its glowing silver light was fading from the skies over Narnia, and the sun was about to make its presence known, coloring the sky with light of pink and orange. It was just about sunrise.

Aslan then hurriedly made his way into the castle and upstairs to awaken the Kings and Queens, to warn them that something has happened. Stopping in the middle of the corridor, in the middle of the four rooms, Aslan gave out a roar, just loud enough for the siblings to hear. Sure enough, after a few more roars and minutes later, Edmund, Peter and Lucy tiredly made their way out of their rooms.

"Aslan?. What's the matter?" Lucy asked with a yawn, rubbing her little eyes and stretching. "Yeah, why did you wake us up so early?" Edmund asked, also stretching. Aslan looked between the three siblings with a very serious expression. "I have something very important to tell all of you" Aslan started. "Something has happened, and I'm afraid that something very awful and dangerous is coming forth" Aslan continued.

The three Pevensies looked among themselves with expressions of surprise and shock. "Tell us, Aslan. We must know" Peter began, but was suddenly interrupted by Lucy. "Wait, if this is important, then mustn't Susan be here?" asked Lucy innocently, the others nodded in response. The three siblings made their way to Susan's bedroom, and Peter knocked lightly. "Susan?" he asked through the door, but no response.

"Su, are you in there?. Su?" Peter asked again, but still no answer. Peter then turned to look at Lucy and Edmund, all of them sharing the same expression of worry. "Su-Susan?" Lucy asked quietly, afraid of what they might find, as Peter turned the knob and pushed open the door to reveal Susan's empty bedroom. "She's gone!" Lucy gasped in horror, as the three of them entered the room. Peter and Edmund found the rope tied to the balcony.

"Do you think she's run away?" Edmund asked, in which Peter gave him a stern look. "She would never run away like this, Ed. This is so unlike her!" Peter tried to reassure his siblings, although he was mostly trying to calm himself. "I was afraid of this!" Aslan suddenly said, coming up with Lucy onto the balcony. The three Pevensies turned to Aslan confused. "What's going on Aslan?" Peter asked seriously, his voice low.

The great lion took a moment to choose his words carefully as to not try and alarm the Pevensies as much as they already were. "I'm afraid that your sister has been captured" Aslan stated, the Pevensies once more in shock. "But, who would want to take Susan?" Lucy asked, tears already forming at her eyes. Aslan didn't answer for a moment. "Peter, Edmund, Lucy. I didn't want to worry you but. The White Witch has come back and has taken Susan!" Aslan announced, the Pevensies stood there shocked and scared. The Whit Witch has survived?.

**Author: Did you like it? Dislike? Whatever, review and let me know what ya think!. Thanks again**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Hey peoplez!. Hope your summer is going well, just finished this yesterday, but was too tired to post, had to babysit. Anyways, I hope you like, this is just the beginning, leading up to the battle. Thanks so everyone who reveiwed me, you guys rock!. love you all. Oh, and I don't own any of these characters, just the plotline. Ok, thats it, enjoy and please remember to review!. **

The sun was now brightly seeping through the halls of Cair Paravel, making its presence much more relaxed and peaceful. However, that was not the case of the three remaining Pevensies and Aslan as they sat in the throne room, going over what had happened, and planned their next attack. Aslan told them all he knew about the occurring situation.

"I had felt a disturbance in the Western Woods, that's why I had asked Peter and Edmund to leave" Aslan explained to Lucy, sitting next to the great lion, Edmund across from her, although his gaze fixed on the map before them, and arms crossed seeming deep in thought. Peter stood at the end of the table, also looking deep in thought for he'd never moved since settling at that spot. Although, Edmund knew that he was holding it all in.

It was completely evident, the pain that shined through the tears that pooled at his eyes, though he refused them to fall. Peter would angrily wipe at his eyes with his sleeve, or if he was called upon, he would shake his head and admit that nothing was wrong. Or once in a while, they would hear him sniff slightly, and give a little tired sigh, but the evidence was clear to all three, he was defiantly heart broken.

Edmund felt terrible for his brother, and wished anything in the world he could ease the pain his brother was in, but they had to focus on rescuing Susan, that was all they had to go on right now. Lucy was completely in the dark with it all. She realized Peter was heartbroken, but they were all really sad that Susan was captured, maybe he was more upset cause he had this unspoken bond between them, being the eldest two.

"However, when they said they found nothing, I still felt the disturbance get stronger, and I hoped it was nothing, until this!" Aslan continued, eyeing the three siblings as he spoke.

His golden eyes remained on Peter for a moment, noticing the boy's head lowered as to hide the tears that pooled at his eyes. Aslan felt so sorry for the boy, as he suddenly caught a sniff from the boy. They're love was just about to begin when Susan was suddenly snatched from them and god knows what was happening to her.

Aslan also felt tears prick his eyes at the thought of something terrible happening to Susan, but he had to shake it off, not wanting the Pevensies to also break down in tears when they need to act fast and come up with a plan. "We shall get her back, whatever it takes!' he repeated in his mind, as he held his gaze at Peter, then returning his gaze to the frightened Lucy and Edmund, still deep in thought, before him.

"It seems that the witch's helper, Ginnabrik has snuck into the castle and disguised himself as Rosy" Aslan explained, Lucy suddenly giving a gasp. "That's why she was so different!" Lucy said, her eyes suddenly glowing, finally they were getting some where's.

"That's when he and some other helpers captured her and took her off" said Aslan, his eyes gazing from Edmund to Lucy. "But what would they need her for?" Lucy asked in innocence.

"For revenge!. The witch must have been revived and that's what was in the Western Woods" Peter said gruffly, all three of them suddenly turned to the sound of his voice, and noticed tears had spilled over his face, and more pooled at his eyes. "But then, how come we didn't find her hideout when we were there?" Edmund asked. Peter's gaze hardened as it landed on his brother. "They must have had a barrier of some sort, or we just didn't go far enough" he suggested, shrugging.

"So, she took Susan, thinking that she could possibly use her as a pawn?" Edmund asked, his expression very serious as it landed on Aslan, none of them saw Peter shut his eyes and once more lowering his gaze, obviously trying desperately to hold back the tears. Aslan nodded. "Yes, and so she will also be building another army, re grouping. But we must also center around Susan" Aslan explained. "We'll need people to fight off the others as we try to rescue Susan, get her back on the good side" Aslan explained.

Lucy became even more worried, and tears started to brim her eyes, Edmund remained the same, though nodded at this suggestion. "It will be hard though, because the White Witch must have manipulated her somehow to put her against us!" Edmund said, still deep in thought. Aslan agreed. "So whatever happened to her, we need a way to reverse it!" Aslan began. The throne room was once more put into silence as the three Pevensies were lost in thought. Not even a sigh or sniff was heard from Peter.

"I remember seeing in the library a book on various potions and their reverse states!" Lucy suddenly piped up. Edmund thought about this for a moment. "Yes!. If the white Witch has given a potion to her, then we'll know how to reverse it. But what if she didn't use any potion, but used some sort of magic?" Edmund said, his happy expression suddenly turned into that of sadness in that one instant. Lucy then thought for a moment.

"There are many books in the library about magic used here in Narnia, maybe there will be something in that?" Lucy piped up again.

"Whatever they could have done to her, there are plenty of books explaining how they can be reversed. That's what the library was for, to educate you all about Narnia and its ways!" Aslan explained, happy that he had the thought of stocking the library with the many books on Narnia, and the children taking to them so kindly and with much consideration. "Then we have our strategies, and hopefully we will find what has happened to Susan in one of them" said Edmund, with a small evident of a smile. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Yes, and we shall gather all our forces and prepare for battle with the regained White Witch's army" Aslan said. "I wish it didn't come to this, but we must battle the witch once more!" he said seriously, Lucy and Edmund nodding. "We shall gather all our forces possible!" Edmund agreed to Aslan before turning to his brother. "Peter" , however, they found that he had gone. "Peter?" Lucy asked in innocence, her and the others searching the throne room for any sign of him. But he had suddenly gone.

Meanwhile, deep in the Western Woods, a cry rung through the dead halls of the White witch's hideout. Jadis herself and her loyal dwarf helper Ginnabrik, walked briskly through the halls of her newly formed ice hideout, heading downwards to the dungeons where the newly captivated Susan was being held. She had been chained there ever since she had arrived, and only a few hours ago had awoken to a terrible fate.

Another cry of pain was heard, and the white witch couldn't help but out a smirk on her face at the prospect of inflicting pain upon her enemy, also hearing the click of her wand on the ice of the stairs as she descended, Ginnabrik at her heels. The gate to the dungeons finally came into view and Jadis couldn't wait to see Susan's state. Quickly, she pushed open the gate, just in time to see the Minotaur bring down his whip upon the already bruised girl, another cry rang through the iced walls.

"How is she doing?" the white witch asked the Minotaur, coming to stop beside him and look upon the tortured girl. "She's not breaking your majesty!. She's resisted all of our attacks so far with great difficulty!" the Minotaur explained. " And I am sure that any more amount of torture will not change her mood". The white witch frowned at this. Susan was on her knees, she was completely bent over in pain, her hands tied above her head.

She smiled however, at the sight of her back, long, painful cuts crossed her back, completely covered in blood from the many hours of whipping, the night dress that once covered her back now ripped, and left a huge gapping whole. It was also ripped and

They could all see that her feet and hands were turning blue from the amount of cold, the Witch guessed that by now, Susan also couldn't feel up to her legs. She couldn't barely hear the sobs that came from her, muffled from her hair that was completely messed. And her body also shook with the crying.

Satisfied that Susan was in fitfully tortured, she moved on to breaking her and causing her to turn evil. She turned back to the to the Miontaur, "If torture doesn't break her, then we'll try something else!" she explained, and returned her gaze to the sobbing Susan. "I have just the thing in mind, I'll have Ginnabrik deliver it to you later!" Jadis said, a evil smirk coming to her thin lips. Satisfied, the white witch turned to leave, however, she turned once more to the minotaur, "Continue until then!" she said with evilness in her eyes, and her smirk grew into a smile. With that, the witch and the dwarf left.

The witch smirked has she went higher up the stairs, if the torture didn't do anything, then there was only one more thing to try. "Your majesty?" the dwarf piped up behind her. He'd stayed quite in the dungeons, watching her every move, and thus knew perfectly well that the witch had something more evil in plan for the girl. He only wished what it was. "What do you plan on doing to the Daughter of Eve?" he asked.

The white witch didn't respond, only kept on walking down the long hallway and then making a quick turn right, until Ginnabrik noticed they came into a very familiar room.

It resembled the library of Cair Paravel, thousands upon thousands of books lined the shelves upon the walls, there was even a little desk with a light, typical huh?. "You will see soon, Ginnabrik" she finally said, searing through all the titles of the books, trying to find the right one.

It was many minutes later, that she finally pulled one out of her collection and began flipping through it, now trying to find the right page. Ginnabrik watched as she seemed so intent on finding the right page, her brow furrowed in concentration, and he wondered if this was really worth all the trouble. 'of course you dolt!. This is for reclaiming Narnia, just trust her!' he had scolded himself in his mind. Finally, the witch let out an "ah" of happiness. She had found it.

Ginnabrik then watched as the witch hurried away towards the back of the library, heading to another room attached to the library, Ginnabrik hurried to catch up. The room attached was a small room, nothing about the walls, but shelves filled with vials and bottles of oddly colored and unrecognizable substances. In the middle, was a desk along with a lamp, and a man working constantly at it. It would remind any visitor of a small laboratory.

The man at the desk looked around Peter's age, he had long brown hair that covered his forehead and ran down, no longer than his neck. If he were to look up, you would see he had mischievous brown eyes, and a button nose. He was one of the few that the witch had taken and corrupted since her resurrection, to build her army. He was very smart in building new weapons and mixing potions. He had escaped his home of Archenland

to study the life of Narnia, however was captured by none other than Maurgrim, and now manipulated, works for the white witch. His name is of no importance right now.

Walking up to the man at the desk, The white witch suddenly plunked the large book down in front of him, surprising him. "Here, I want you to mix this up!" she commanded, pointing her long finger and tapping the page. The man looked down and studied the contexts for a moment. "Are you sure about this, your majesty?" he asked after a moment. "Is there really no other way?" he continued, looking at her with caution, she seemed very annoyed, tapping her long finger at her hips.

A smirk came to the man's lips. "If you say she'll be my queen!" he said, leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms. The witch seemed even more annoyed. "As promised!" she only answered. The man thought about this for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. The white witch, all she wanted was Narnia, could promise nothing, He'd have to take her for himself. "Then it's a deal, I shall have it for you in a couple of hours!" the man said happily.

The witch seemed pleased by this and a smile came back to her lips. "Be sure to make it strong, Ginnabrik will pick it up later!" she said, and the man agreed. With that, the witch and the dwarf left, leaving the man to happily study the witch's order. As they left, Ginnabrik looked back upon the man. "Are you sure about this your majesty?" he asked.

She didn't respond for a moment. "Yes, quite sure. This time she will be ours!" the white witch growled.

A few hours later, Ginnabrik came back to collect the potion, along with an ogre and a hag. The man gratefully handed over a bottle with seawater looking mixture inside, with that, they made their way down to the dungeons. The Minotaur was standing guard, and Susan was lain beaten against the wall, her hands once more shackled, along with her ankles, and her breathing was very labored. Her once beautiful face was now scratched and frozen, and her eyes were shut, once in a while wincing from the pain.

Her eyes opened a crack as she heard the gate once more creak open and was surprised to see the dwarf, with his new potion, a ogre and a hag accompanying him. They seemed to be talking to the Minotaur keeping guard. "You'll have no fuss, she's as limp as a rag doll, I've beaten her well enough!" the Minotaur growled. With that, all the creatures turned in her direction, the dwarf signaled for the hag and the ogre to take her.

Susan watched, a bit frightened, as the Hag and Ogre took her firmly by the hands shoulders and lower head, and made sure her head couldn't move. Ginnabrik then advanced on her, and that's when she tried with all her might to struggle, understanding that the dwarf was to pour the vile looking substance into her mouth to drink. However, he efforts were useless, the pain from before suddenly spreading across her body like liquid fire, and she was so numb from the cold she could barely move her lips and shake her head.

She was trapped, and as Ginnabrik went to pour the liquid into her mouth, the hag titled her head further back, and the substance dripped into her mouth slowly, running down her throat like sticky medicine, and bitter like salty water to the taste. They let her go limp once it was all gone, and watched as the potion began to take effect. They all smiled as they saw Susan start to change before their eyes. Narnia would soon be theirs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey, back again for another chappie!. I know this one is a bit shorter, but this is suppose to show whats going on with the Pevensies since Susan's been captured. The next chapter will be whats happened to Susan. Ok. Thanks to all of you who reviwed, your really awsome, you rule. I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline. Thanks again, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!.**

It was Edmund that came out to find Peter sitting on the swing out in the gardens around Cair Paravel. The very swing that Susan had sat upon to clear her head, when the Pevensies thought that Aslan was troubled. Edmund watched his older brother for a moment, taking all the emotion in around him. Peter had his head lowered, his golden bangs hidden his eyes like a golden curtain, he also slouched as he sat upon the swing, and slowly rocked back and forth, as if that would sooth the pain.

Edmund gave a sad sigh before slowly walking up to his troubled brother. However, Peter did not raise his head, or show any acknowledgement that he knew his brother was approaching. Seeing this, Edmund decided to address the situation carefully as to not to upset him. Edmund walked up to his brother, and leaned against the tree in which the swing was hung, crossed his arms, and tried to think of something to converse about.

"So, We were surprised to see you gone!" Edmund started slowly, trying not to press the issue. "Had to clear my head, too much going on right now!" Peter responded slowly, his voice croaked with sadness, and Edmund could tell he was close to tears. " The army should be arriving soon, to prepare for the battle against the White Witch" Edmund informed his brother. Although he got no acknowledgement in return. Edmund turned away from his brother, nothing seemed to be working!.

"I'm sure they all will bring up ideas they think would be best to battle the witch" Edmund said with a chuckle, knowing that Peter would get into several arguments on how to approach this. However, Edmund's attempts didn't seem to be working as he'd hoped. Maybe bringing up Lucy would help. "And then, Lucy had a good argument too on how to battle the witch" Edmund gave another chuckle. "She sure seems to be fired up for the fight, seeing as she…" he began but was suddenly thrown off.

"No!" Peter growled. "She shall not be joining us in this battle" Peter said bluntly. Edmund stood from the tree, startled from Peter's sudden change of mood and the sadness now replaced by anger in his voice. "Peter, Lucy wanted this. She wants to prove herself worthy of her own title" Edmund explained, however, he felt the confidence leaving him as Peter lifted his gaze and Edmund saw the anger now burn in his eyes.

"And, Aslan said…" Edmund tried again, but was once more interrupted. "I said no, I don't care what Aslan might have promised Lucy, I am still the High king, and I refuse to put my little sister in danger like that!" Peter growled, almost staring Edmund down. "But how is she to become a proper queen if she is always refused all the time?" Edmund said, standing against his brother now. "Peter, she is not so young anymore, it is about time to open your eyes and see" Edmund now growled back at Peter.

"You dare to stand up to me?. I am the eldest in this family, and you must listen to me!" Peter said, his anger radiating off of his being. It was obvious to Edmund that he was taking out all his anger, hurt, frustration and sadness out on others. " Peter, one day you'll see that we aren't so young, and you can't protect us forever!" Edmund yelled back in Peter's face. Edmund saw Peter try to come back with something, his anger getting the better of him.

"Just look what happened to Susan. Your anger should be taken out on The White Witch, that is what is to truly save our sister, your hatred, your anger, your pain should defeat what the White Witch has done, not to mention your love!" Edmund explained, this time, Peter seemed to have been listening to what his brother was saying. Peter's face seemed to calm back into his normal state, although also seemed to return to sadness. "It worked before, there is no reason it shouldn't now!. We just need to stay together, not apart" Edmund finished as he watched Peter retreat back to the swing.

"I'm sorry Ed. I just didn't want to lose Lucy as I did Susan. My anger got the better of me, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just couldn't bare to loose another to the witch, when I lost Susan, and then almost you the last time, I couldn't live if one of you were hurt!" Peter said, tears now flowing down his eyes, Peter pressed a hand to his face, trying to control them. Edmund came over and patted his brother's back comfortingly.

"I know Peter, it is hard, but we must be strong, for Susan's sake!" Edmund explained, in which Peter finally looked up, eyes glazed with tears, and hugged his younger brother.

It seemed that all the Pevensie siblings had gotten closer during their time in Narnia. Before, back in London, Peter and Edmund always spent their time feuding over something or other, but since allying against the White Witch the last time, the brothers were now closer than ever, and now instead of fighting constantly, they rely on each other, and help each other, and their sisters in time of need such as this. Although, they must admit, they do still have their disagreements.

They stayed in their embrace for a moment. "Thank you Ed, I know I can always count on you when I need you!" said Peter, smiling to his brother as he broke away. Edmund gave him a smile, and a pat on the shoulder. "Your welcome, but right now we better get back to the throne room, the troops will be wanting to plan this battle" said Edmund, getting up from where he knelt in front of Peter. However, Peter held back for a moment, seemed to be lost in thought. He only snapped out of it once Edmund called upon him.

"Sorry Ed, I just had to try and keep calm if I'm going to go in there and plan out our attack, surely Susan will be mentioned" Peter said, Edmund frowned as he saw tears start to brim his brother's eyes. "You must be strong Peter, you are the High King, everyone needs you. But you must be strong, for Susan!. That's the only way to save her!" Edmund reminded him, in which Peter nodded and made his way back into the castle with his brother.

Once they were back into the throne room, the brothers were surprised to see that it was completely crowded with troops, ready to fight for the rescue of their Gentle Queen. There was the centaurs and the fauns and the dryads, in which Peter noticed some of them eyeing him quite fondly as he passed, he just have them a wave and a nervous smile. Finally, Peter and Edmund had made their way towards the table, where Lucy, Aslan, some fauns and some centaurs crowding over a map of Narnia.

They seemed to be discussing among themselves on how to attack the Witch's army, Lucy suddenly noticed them from the corner of her eye and instantly ran over to them. "Peter, I know you must feel rotten for losing a sister, and I hate to beg you" Lucy began, in one of her cutesy voices, you instantly know she's going to beg for something. "And I know it's really dangerous, but Aslan said that I could…." Lucy explained quickly, but Peter shushed her.

"Yes Lucy, you may join us in this battle" he agreed, Lucy jumping for joy but Aslan and Edmund glanced at him strangely. "But you must be careful, and must do everything that we tell you to do" Peter said sternly. "And you must stay close at all times, but we shall discuss that later!" Peter said with a smile, patting his sister on the head gently, before joining the troops at the table, Lucy and Edmund followed. Once he joined them, Orius and all the centaurs and fauns bowed to him, in which he nodded.

"Now, what have we so far?" Peter asked, gazing at the map and all the little figures of the army and the Witch's that lay scattered across the map. He listened carefully as Orius and Aslan told him of the plan so far, in which Peter corrected them in some places and added in his own ideas. It was coming along nicely, the centaurs and the fauns joining in with some of their ideas, even some of the dryads. Peter smiled as the plan seemed to be coming along very nicely, very nicely in deed.

It was nearly sunset, when Aslan had decided that they all break for some dinner, and maybe come back tomorrow to discuss their plan further. They were all welcome to have a feast their at Cair Paravel that night seeing as it is usually only the four Pevensies. However, Peter could not enjoy the wonderful feast and the company of good friends, his mind kept to Susan, and how she was fairing in the Witch's company. He hoped with all his heart that she was alright.

As the creatures of Narnia now conversed happily, some of them rather drunkenly, with the high monarchs of Narnia, Peter had to escape to the balcony outside the dining hall.

He needed to clear his head of these terrible thoughts, but as he gazed out into the sky, painted with pink and orange of the setting sun, his thoughts never strayed from the black haired beauty that was his sister. Peter gave a sad sigh, wishing his heart didn't hurt so much, when he noticed some leaves circling beside him, and a woman of leaves suddenly appear.

It was one of the dryads who had their eyes on the High King, and came up to rest beside him on the balcony. It was silence between the two, only the light whistle of the wind as it blew past was heard. "Sorry about what happened to your sister!" she said sweetly, though Peter knew she was only trying to make conversation. Peter could tell that she didn't have one ounce of sympathy, and all she wanted was to court him.

"Yea, its pretty bad!' Peter said, playing along, sadness in his voice. "But thanks for coming to help!" Peter said, turning to look at her and smile politely. Her heart melted as he did so, but the moment was ruined once he turned back towards the horizon. She had to think of another way. "Yes, anything to help out in such a tragedy!" she started again, moving now a bit closer to Peter, which didn't go un noticed by him.

Peter just rolled his eyes as she continued. "Cause, we want what's best for Narnia of course!. And with one of our monarchs missing, whatever will we do?" she said, trying to play it sweet, but Peter would not take any of it. As the dryad tried to rest her head on his arm, Peter gave an annoyed grunt and suddenly pushed her off.

"I know what you want Flora, and it's not going to happen!" he said annoyed. "I just have too much on my mind right now and our country needs me, I can't be having a romance!" Peter said, frustrated. Flora stared at him sadly, but she wouldn't give up so easily. She went up to him once more, and wrapped her arms around his. "What if we do it secretly?" she asked seductively, and leaned in, her lips puckered, but once again Peter turned away.

"Sorry Flora, you're a wonderful girl and everything…." Peter began, looking at her sadly. "But like I said, I just can't do this right now!" Peter argued. This time, Flora became annoyed. She became angry, and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Peter, I understand you have a lot on your mind now that Queen Susan went missing" Flora started. "And that you have a duty to go rescue her, and we shall help you, but…" she stopped for a moment.

"Peter, you are High King of Narnia. And sooner or later all of Narnia will be expecting you to marry. Soon enough, that will have to be your duty of finding a wife to take up the throne. I'm sorry Peter, but that's how its going to be!" Flora said seriously. Peter grinned for a moment. "And I suppose you put on that little act to be chosen?" Peter said, but Flora never perked a smile.

"I really like you, and I'd love to be the High Queen, but I'm just giving you a heads up." She stated simply. "You do seem like you have a lot to think about right now, but…" she stopped, coming up beside him once more. "At least start to consider it?" Flora said, wrapping her arms around his once more. Peter suddenly felt like his heart was going to drop into his stomach.

The very thought of marriage at a time like this never even crossed his mind. He considered this one of Flora's tricks. Peter curled his fingers tighter around the edge of the balcony as he felt Flora tighten her hold on his arm, she was making him sick with all her seductive pulls. He then noticed that Flora was leaning in for another attempt to kiss him, when he was saved by the presence of the other dryads.

"Come Flora, it is time to leave. We must prepare for battle, and there is still so much to do!" One of the dryads called to Flora, in which she loosened her grip and broke away from him to join her fellow dryads. To be kind, Peter turned as waved as they did before turning back into leaves and flower petals and disappearing with the wind.

Once the last of them were gone, Peter gave a sigh, thanking that his time with Flora was over. As he turned back towards the horizon, he couldn't help but think of the perky dryad. He'd admit she was somewhat annoying and determined to get her way like a common brat, but she was also smart, and very pretty. Peter's expression dropped into a frown as her words once more echoed in his mind. Would he really consider marriage?.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note. Back again, for another chappie. This one is kinda like the part two to the last chapter. Its what happened to Susan while in the care of the White Witch. Its kinda like the last chapter, and the ending isn't very good but enjoy anyways!. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline. OK, enjoy and remember to review!. Thanks.**

Deep in the Western Woods, The White Witch and her trusted dwarf Ginnabrik, once more descended the stairs towards the dungeons, a potion bottle tightly in her grip, and a deadly smirk upon her lips. Ginnabrik also had one of those nasty smiles played on his lips, for he knew that this was the last thing they needed, before the plan was complete.

Finally, the gates where in view and they creaked as the witch pushed past them and entered with Ginnabrik, her smile now full upon her lips. As the creak of the gates rung through the dank dungeon, the Minotaur, Ogre, Hag and Bull monster looked up from where they crowded around a long table that held their victim. They then noticed the navy blue potion in its bottle in her hands. "Is this the last one then, your Majesty?" the Minotaur asked, looking from the bottle to the queen.

"If he says so, he is the expert in this sort of thing." The witch answered, walking towards them. "And he has never been wrong so far, so we must trust what he says." She said, coming to stop at the table's edge. She stared down wide-eyed at the girl laid out before them. Susan was laid out on the table, unconscious since they first poured the first potion into her. The potions man advised the witch to pour several potions into her, they would poison her mind, and she will forget her past life.

The potion will seep into her mind, and poison it, turning her whole self evil and onto their side, this potion, the witch held in her hands, was the last to be poured. With every potion she was given, Susan's features became less vibrant and beautiful. Her shiny raven hair became limp and seeming to not only loose its beauty, but the raven color also seemed to fade out from its strands. It now became a sort of white. Her already pale skin

turned even paler, and now it looked as if she was dying.

The livid color of blue in her eyes became paler, and instead of showing love and gentleness, they showed hatred and anger. Susan's usual rosy cheeks lost its color and faded into the color her skin now turned. The witch smiled at this transformation, loving the effects this was to causing to Susan's appearance. She could only hope the same effects were internal as well. Her mind being clouded from her family now far away, and they would see them as enemies.

The same with her heart. It too is clouded from her loving family, and instead of telling her to go back to them, tell her to kill them. The witch could only hope as she made her way to the head of the table, where she was to give Susan the final potion, never taking her eyes off of Susan conscious before them. "What if the potion doesn't work, and the Daughter of Eve does remember her family?" the minotaur asked as the witch took her place at Susan's head.

At this, the witch stopped and looked at her minion with somewhat of a glare in her eye. "Then we shall kill her if she tried to get back to Narnia, and we shall kill him for giving us false hope and instructions" the witch spat, before turning her attention back towards Susan. Silence filled the dungeon, the anticipation mounted as they kept silent for a moment. The witch then turned to her left and nodded to the Hag.

The Hag came forth, and roughly took Susan's jaw line with one claw like hand, and titled her head back with the other claw like hand, forcing Susan's mouth open and unknowingly to receive the last bit of the potion. It was just like before the witch plunged the knife down onto the captured Aslan, that night on the Stone Table. The witch and her monster minions crowded around the table and waited for the moment Susan would be theirs.

The witch then brought out the potion bottle and held it above Susan's awaiting mouth, as she addressed her monsters. "With this potion, we will finally gain one of the Daughters of Eve." She announced throughout the dungeons. "The once Gentle Queen will turn against her land, against her family and against Aslan. And this will be the downfall of Narnia once more" she continued. "But what Aslan and the new monarchs of Narnia have lost, we shall regain, and Narnia shall once and for all be ours!" she said, letting out a cheer with the rest of the monsters echo through the dungeons in celebration.

Unbeknownst to them, in their high spirited celebration, they did not notice footsteps ringing down the stairs towards them, and the potions man appear out of the corner, just before the gates. However, he did not enter the dungeon and join in with the celebration. He'd heard the witch's announcement from where he worked in his potions room, and decided on coming down to watch the witch finally pour the potion into the young girl's mouth.

Finally, the witch called for silence with a wave of her hand, and stepped up close to the table to get as close and she could to Susan. With that, she gently lowered the bottle closer and closer towards the girl, the silence settled once more uneasily over the witch's monsters as they watched her lower it to her mouth. Then, a smile crept to the witch's lips, as she began to tip the edge of the bottle closer to Susan's lips, watching as the potion gently began to flow through Susan's lips, making its way into her system.

Once the last drop was poured, the witch retracted her hand quickly, and the Hag let go of her face, and all the monsters waited patiently for anything, anything at all to happen. Once more they were all forced to wait, still the witch and her minions were so caught up in it all, that they didn't realize the potions man at the gates, a wide smile crossed his lips, as he too waited. Finally, after seeming like an eternity, they noticed that Susan's hand started to twitch.

They watched, breathes all held, as Susan began to awaken, her fingers flexed and her feet moved, her chest began a gentle rhythm as she began to breath. Her features became paler, and her eyes suddenly shot open to reveal her dark and clouded eyes. All stayed quiet, as Susan then closed her eyes tight, and suddenly sat up, holding a hand to her forehead as if she had a headache. After a moment, Susan opened her eyes once more, and looked around her.

They waited as she observed all that was around her, waiting for the high-pitched scream that would soon escape her lips like when they captured her at Cair Paravel. However, it never came, and a dark aura seemed to settle among the once Gentle Queen. "What are you all staring at?" Susan suddenly snapped at the creatures staring blankly back at her.

All stayed silent and the monsters stared confused and taken back for a moment.

Susan once more placed a hand over her forehead. "What happened to me?" she questioned to no one particular. The white witch suddenly stepped forward, taking this as an advantage to test Susan's new spirit. "You were attacked, during a battle with Aslan and the new monarchs of Narnia" the witch explained. Hearing the witch's voice, Susan suddenly turned to her side and her expression suddenly turned to surprise.

The witch thought that this meant it was all over, however, she was taken by surprise as Susan suddenly leapt down from the table and knelt before her. " Your Majesty. You have been recreated at last!" she bowed before the witch, taking everyone by surprise. The potion's man still watching in the corner smiled happily, before disappearing once more up the stairs. "I am forever in your service, my queen!" Susan then proclaimed further, the witch stared in shock, then a wicked smile curved her lips.

"Then welcome sister. It is good to have you on our side!" the witch smirked, helping Susan to her feet, which she mirrored the witch's smile. "You must listen now, Sister. For something very important has suddenly come up" the witch's voice suddenly became serious and Susan listened intensively. "Aslan has sensed my return and has sent the Kings after me, however, I was never found. But, we are to battle to claim Narnia from Aslan and the three little brats!. Will you help me?" the witch ordered. Susan's face once more broke out in an evil smile. "We shall reclaim Narnia, my queen!" she announced.

With that, The White Witch, Susan, Ginnabrik and the rest of the monsters returned up stairs to further plan their attack. The group arrived in the throne room and there the witch told her new minion of what their plan was so far. She was glad that Susan seemed to like it, and added in a few ideas of her own. The plan was going along perfectly. They were almost ready for their attack on Aslan and the monarchs, but Susan needed training before she was to go into battle.

"Sister, go to the armory and practice with the weapons there, you will need the training before battle" the white witch ordered Susan, in which she nodded and bowed before leaving for the armory. As she rounded the corner and made her way down the hall, she suddenly stopped in her tracks to see a man, leaned up against a wall, watching her. Susan was surprised by his expression, a happy yet taunting smile played on his lips, yet she found his seemingly dangerous attitude to be quite sexy in a way.

"Going to the armory?" He suddenly spoke up, the smile never leaving his lips. Susan seemed caught off guard by her thoughts, and seemed to become nervous, a blush suddenly coming to her pale, dead like cheeks. She nodded, and his smile grew, as he pushed off the wall and made his way towards her. "You'll need plenty of practice if you want to defeat the great monarchs of Narnia, and the great lion" said the man, stopping before her.

Susan stayed quite for a moment, the blush deepened on her cheeks, however a flash of anger suddenly shot through her eyes. " I don't care, I could easily overpower those jerks!" Susan suddenly spat with aggression, the man taken aback. However, Susan felt as if a sharp pain just runs across her heart. What was that?. "Well, since your so determined to do so, I shall personally escort you to the armory, seeing as you don't know your way?" the man asked, holding out his hand to her.

The blush deepened across her cheeks and she became unsure of this man. "That's stupid, I know my way around, and I don't need your help…" she retorted, but stopped suddenly as she didn't even know his name. "Oh, Trevor, my name's Trevor of Archenland" he said proudly, holding out his hand for Susan to take. Susan hesitated for a moment, but extended her hand to his, in which Trevor took it gladly, and suddenly kissed her hand gently.

Susan looked at him surprised, she felt as if she were to faint as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Pleasure I'm sure!" she spoke softly, a stupid smile coming to her lips. Trevor continued to stare at her as he finally released her hand, it dropped slowly to her side, as the two stayed silent. Trevor's plan was working all too perfectly!. The Gentle Queen of Narnia was now and evil dictator to her own country and already smitten with him.

At first, Trevor had to admit, he didn't like the idea of kidnapping one of the great monarchs of Narnia, why couldn't they just go along with the battle plan and go to war?. But once he realized it was Queen Susan, he was instantly smitten, and determined to make her fall for him. Of course, he'd heard about the great beauty of Susan and Lucy but apparently his imagination never came close to the beauty before him. He hoped, after all of this, that he could take her back to his home, where they can marry.

He'd escape if he had to, and the two would elope!. No matter what though, he swore to keep her. As Trevor was then pulled out of his thoughts, he realized that they had remained in silence for way to long. "Um, weren't we on our way to the armory?" he asked, snapping Susan from her love struck thoughts. She shook her head rapidly. "Um, yes!. You were to show me!" she said, a blush returning to her cheeks.

Another smile crept to Trevor's mischievous lips, as he took her hand once more. "Then I shall show you" he said in a low, almost seductive voice that sent pleasant shivers down Susan's spine. Susan gave a smile and a nod, and was once more lost in her lovely day dreams as he led her down the hallway. "Maybe I could even practice with you?" Trevor asked her, Susan seemed to be lost in thought. "Of course, anything you want!" Susan replied absent mindedly.

**Author: Like I said, the ending isn't very good. To clearify something: the White Witch only called Susan "sister" because she considers her one of her own now, you know, since she's evil. So yea, hope you enjoyed it, please review!. Love ya guys!.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey!. Sorry for the delay, something came up!. Anyways, this chappie is alot longer than the other ones, cause I had to describe alot of things. Anyways, thanks so much for your reveiws, you guys have been sooo incredicbly awsome!. Thanks. I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline!. So please enjoy and review!.**

For the next couple of days, the two opposing armies prepared themselves for what was to come. At Cair Paravel, Peter, Edmund and their troops spent the days training, preparing their weapons, and possibly improving on their battle strategy. The fauns, centaurs and some of the dryads returned with many new ideas on how to improve their original plan. Some of course, were a little bit far fetched, but they seemed to work most of them into the plan.

As promised, Lucy was also added into their army, and was informed by her brothers on the plan, and where she was to be situated. At first, Peter and Edmund knew that their youngest sister would not like the whole idea, but she surprised them both when she put on a smile and willingly agreed. Peter and Edmund gave her a bright smile, and Edmund even ruffled her hair playfully, but she still seemed quite uneasy about the whole idea.

Once Peter called for everyone to go off for training, Lucy decided this was the best time to console Edmund. Seeing him picking up his sword and heading off with one of the fauns, Lucy hurried after him to catch up, before he got into anything else. "Edmund!" she called through the crowd, breaking through the people to come to Edmund's side, seeming to have broken the Just king and the faun out of their conversation. "May I speak with you for a moment, brother?" she asked, once she regained her breath.

Edmund seemed somewhat baffled by this request, but nodded to the faun before him, who bowed to the Just king and Valiant Queen, and took his leave. "What is it, Lucy?" Edmund asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. The youngest Pevensie did not answer right away, she thought her words through carefully. "About the battle…" Lucy started, but stopped suddenly, Edmund looked at her with concern. Lucy once more stayed quiet, and Edmund studied her closely. He could tell that she was troubled by something.

Lucy chewed at her bottom lip before answering once more, "Is my position really fair?" she suddenly blurted. Edmund gave an annoyed groan, as he rolled his eyes at her. "You promised Peter you would do as he says!" Edmund protested. "If not, you cannot be in the battle, is that all?" he retorted grumpily. Lucy seemed to have retracted back to her quietness, and Edmund suddenly regretted his actions. He was surprised to see tears suddenly forming in her eyes, and was about to apologize but she spoke once more.

"Do you think Susan is alright, Edmund?" she suddenly asked, her voice very low and sadness evident in her voice. Edmund finally understood what was troubling his younger sister, for it also troubled him. His thoughts were filled with her, her joyous, loving self before she was kidnapped, and his heart always ached to know if she was all right. But as these thoughts plagued him, anger burned his soul as he pledged he would get revenge once and for all on the White Witch for whatever she may have done to his sister.

Breaking out of these thoughts, he once more turned to Lucy, seeing the tears that pooled at her eyes, now gently spilled down her cheeks. "I'm not sure, Lu" he started, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lucy, taken by his kindness, suddenly engulfed her brother in a hug as she shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears. "But we have to hope that she is, and focus on getting her back!" Edmund said gently.

Lucy nodded slowly at this, and hugged Edmund once more, thanking him. "Can we go and train now?" Lucy asked innocently. Edmund gave her a little chuckle, before ruffling her hair teasingly. "Of course, Lu!" he said with a smile, and off they went to join the rest of their army in battle training. Seeing this as a break, Peter gave a sigh as he went to replace his sword on its sheath and drop it on the nearest chair, as he sadly slumped in his own at his desk.

His mind was plagued with many worried thoughts about Susan for many days. Many questions ran through his mind. Was she alright?. Would they meet again in battle?. Will she remember them?. Peter could tell his slight depression was affecting everyone else as well. He knew they watched him with sad eyes, as he'd walk away from whatever he was doing.

He also knew that Edmund and Lucy felt his pain, but it didn't burn into their hearts as much as it did to his. She was much more than a sister and a best friend to him, she was like a companion, soul mate if you must. And fate took a turn for the worst the night she got kidnapped. But now, he would not stand for it. He vowed to get his revenge on the White Witch and get his beloved sister back, no matter what it took!.

Peter turned as he felt a light breeze blow through the room, and decided a little bit of fresh air would be good to calm his pre-battle nerves. Slowly, he walked over to the balcony and rested against the cool stone, over looking the great land that was Narnia. His blue eyes scanned over the lush green land, and over the stretch of long beach in the distance, but his eyes soon landed on the far off cluster of green that was the Western Woods.

Peter couldn't help as his eyes narrowed on the forest far to the horizon, and anger starting to boil up inside of him. However, his thoughts were once more broken as he heard the rush of leaves beside him. He turned, with somewhat of an annoyance, and saw Flora appear out of the leaves, a seductive smile plastered on her lips. "So, I hear everything is underway for the great battle in a couple of days?" she asked casually, walking up to lean against the stone beside him.

"I don't have time for this, Flora!" he said, his voice filled with annoyance, as he turned back to the horizon, avoiding the woods to the west for now. "I've got a lot on my mind right now!" he said a bit more silently. Flora took a moment to consider this, and then suddenly moved closer to him, once more wrapping her arm around his. "I know, the stress of having to manage and lead an army, days before battle is tough!" Flora said, softly, tightening her grip a bit.

There was silence for a moment. A smile came to Flora's lips, and a hand snuck its way up to his chin to turn his attention to her as she said, "But, all I wanted to do was bid good luck to my King!" she said slowly, their lips now inches apart. Peter could tell what she was doing, but somehow, he felt there were other forces at work than just Flora's doings. He could feel the heat growing between them as they grew closer.

They grew closer and closer, Peter not even be able to stop it, and their lips met in a kiss. Peter was utterly surprised by this, and his head pounded, ordering him to stop by all means, but his heart somehow allowed all this. Maybe because it was heartbroken for so long, it needed something new, he had only shared a kiss with Susan before she was abducted. Seeing there were no objections, Flora wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, teasing the hair at the back of his neck as she pulled herself closer, deepening the kiss.

However, after a moment, Peter finally came to his senses and immediately pushed Flora away, breaking the kiss. Flora seemed surprised at first, but seeing his equally flushed face and labored breath, she could tell that he enjoyed it. She watched as Peter tried to speak to her sternly, but was unable to form any words. "Good Luck" she said happily, Peter's expression now turned to anger as he stormed off back into the castle.

Back in the Western Woods, Susan was practicing her archery outside in the woods surrounding the castle that housed her queen and fellow troops. She had been out there all morning, never missing her target once, and just about to load another arrow, when a thought came to her. How was this to be her life?. She felt as if something was missing, like something was wrong about the world she had woken up to, like she was lost in a nightmare.

As she lowered her bow, she watched as streams of light poured in through the trees surrounding her, as if trying to get in from the outside. She felt as if there was something else out there, and felt the great need to explore the world out there, and see what its like, like an outgoing teenager wanting the first taste of freedom from her parents. She couldn't shake it off, she felt trapped. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the rustle of bushes behind her. "You know, you shouldn't be out here alone!".

At this, Susan suddenly knotted the arrow in her hand, in the bow and turned to the intruder, ready to launch. However, she stopped short as she saw who it was, and lowered the bow with a slight blush to her pale cheeks. She turned once more to Trevor standing before her, a small smile on his lips, loving when he could embarrass her like that. "Sorry, just practicing!" she finally said, dropping the bow and arrow to her side once more. However. Trevor saw the sadness and far away look in her eyes.

"Didn't look like practicing!" he said, slowly walking up closer to her, and lifted her face to look at him once more. "What's going on, Su?" he asked, and for some reason, he noticed pain suddenly shoot through her eyes. Susan also felt it through her heart, as an uneasiness also settled there. She remembered that name from someone else!. Seeing her distress, he called her name once more.

Susan was snapped out of her thoughts, and shot a smile to Trevor. "I was just thinking. I feel like, I'm not suppose to be here, like I'm trapped, and wanting to get out!" she admitted. "Like there is something else out there, calling, waiting for me!" she said softly, lowering her eyes so that Trevor could not see them. It was Trevor who felt the uneasiness settle. It would seem as if the many doses of potion she was given was finally wearing off. He hoped it wasn't true, but it seemed like she was remembering her family, and her good nature once more.

That would not be good for the plan. It was only a few days left until the battle against the three monarchs and Aslan, and here it was, the potion failing and her memories coming back, right when they needed her expertise. He would have to tell Jadis, and have another potion brewed quickly. He pained him because since the once Gentle queen awoken to be evil, Susan and Trevor had gotten close, very close. They could laugh and joke at each other, and once or twice they had a romantic night to themselves, and even had a couple, almost close encounters with a kiss.

He hoped he wasn't losing her, he fell in love with her the moment he watched her being carried off to the dungeons, her frightened eyes suddenly coming upon him, and all he could do was shoot her an encouraging smile. He wasn't on the witch's side; he decided to work for her, not wanting to go home. But if he to lose her, and she go back to her family, and possibly her fiancée, he thought he might as well get it over with now. He stepped closer to her, once more lifting her face to look into his eyes.

"Susan, I know how you must feel, and I understand" he begun, but took a moment to consider his words. "But there is something I want you to know!" he said, his voice a bit softer than before. Susan raised an brow, urging him to continue. "What is it?" she asked, an sudden uneasy feeling settling over her. At first, Trevor remained silent, once more running the words through his head, as he looked into her eyes. "Susan, I love you!" he suddenly blurted, causing Susan's expression to change into that of mild shock.

Then a mixture of happiness and uneasiness overcame her. She felt the same way about him the first time she saw him, but also, there was that feeling of something else out there, calling to her. But she couldn't help but shake off something else, betray?. She couldn't help as a pain seemed to shoot across her heart, as if as a warning!. But against what, she didn't know. Shaking off the feelings, she turned back to Trevor with a smile crossed her lips.

"Trevor, I love you as well!" she said happily, she watched as a great smile crossed his lips, and giggled as he suddenly lifted her off her feet to twirl her around happily. Once he set her back on her feet, the two suddenly began to lean into each other, slowly, and they finally shared their first kiss. It was heaven for both of them, and Susan wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. However, the feeling of uneasiness and betrayal became stronger, and soon enough, the pain still striking her heart, had gotten worse, and couldn't shake it off.

Suddenly, a very sharp pain ran across her heart, Susan gasped, breaking away from Trevor in surprise and shock. Trevor watched her, concerned when the pain was evident on her face. "Are you alright, Su?" he asked suddenly, trying his best to console her. However, she seemed to cringe suddenly as he said those words, as if his words had suddenly caused her great pain. Hearing the concern in his voice, Susan turned to him, and smiled softly, trying to console him. "I'm fine, just suddenly feeling a little weak!" she said softly.

Still feeling concerned, Trevor asked if she'd like to go back to the castle. However, she declined. "I'll be fine, darling" she said, trying to smile, but another sharp pain crossed her heart. "I'll be fine with a little rest" she consoled again. "Must be pre-battle jitters!" she assured, hoping that was it. Trevor nodded, and kissed her once more on the cheek, before bidding her good luck for the battle, and then walking off, back to the witch's castle. Susan watched him go, feeling very guilty for having him leave in such distress, but she found it strange, that once he was out of sight, she instantly began to feel better.

However, she didn't feel completely better, but well enough now that it was a bit of a pain. Giving a sigh, Susan turned once more to the end of the woods, where she could barely see the rolling hills beyond. She didn't know what to expect tomorrow, for it would be her first time in battle and first time ever venturing out on her own. She was excited and frightened at the same time, but she also had a feeling it would be a big change in her life.

The day of the battle came and excitement was in the air. Weapons and armor was gathered, and the army of both sides got up early to practice one last time before the real thing. Silence settled once more as the remaining Pevensies gathered for breakfast. Lucy ate very little, Edmund the same, but Peter hardly ate anything, his mind focused on what was to happen this day, and hoped all would go well. Everything was well sought through.

Susan once more stood out in the forest, watching the wild life around her greet the wonderful morning. But she still felt uneasy about the battle to take place soon, not knowing what was to happen frightened her, but also excited her, and she felt she was prepared for anything that was to happen. However, her heart felt heavy with an uneasy feeling. Something was out there and she needed to settle it once and for all. She knew this was what she had to do.

As the sun now reached its highest point in the cloudless sky, the two armies once more faced each other on the deserted plains of Beruna, the same place the first battle with the witch took place, and waited in anticipation. Edmund sat proudly upon his loyal horse Phillip, beside a griffin, Lucy and Tumnus stood with the rest of the fauns that stood waiting for service. Lucy had her trusty dagger given to her by Father Christmas himself, her only weapon, but she vowed to use it with pride.

Peter, from his place atop a rocky ledge, scanned the witch's vast a army, but no sign of his dark haired sister anywhere among them. He sighed, hoping she was still alright, and vowed to himself to reach her soon." Your highness, your army is awaiting your call" the Griffin beside him suddenly broke into his thoughts.

With a little nod and another sigh, Peter then swiftly turned his unicorn to address the troops before him. "I know this might be frightening, but you've trained long and hard, and I know you can do this. But don't do this for me, do this for yourselves, for your country, and more importantly, for your lost queen. Use your fear, to fuel your anger to defeat this witch once and for all. To prove to the witch that this land is not hers to take, and we will stand united against her, for as long as possible. But most of all, remember the plan, and fight like your training, and I have the confidence that we will once more triumph!" Peter announced to the army, who all let out a cheer in response.

"But remember the plan, and remember your training. This is for Narnia, and to regain our gentle queen!" Peter once more shouted, feeling proud to have such a great army behind him, raising his sword in the air as the troops let out another loud cheer. With his sword still raised, and the loud cheer still ringing in his ears, Peter turned back to face the opposing army of the witch. "Very well said" Aslan suddenly said beside him, and Peter turned, grinning to the great lion. "King Peter the Magnificent" Aslan said with a laugh.

The white witch watched this from where she took stood on a rocky ledge. This time, she would ride in now wagon, she had nothing to carry her this time, however, she assigned some of her most dangerous and well trained monsters to stay around her. The white witch was dressed in a flowing dress, the color of muddy earth, some kind of black animal skin was draped across her shoulders. Her wand still clenched tightly in her hand as her dark eyes also scanned Aslan's army. Ginnabrik stood at her side, and waited for his queen's command.

"Our plan is set, our secret weapon is ready." She suddenly said, Ginnabrik giving a nod of agreement. "Yes, your majesty, everything is set" he assured her. A smirk came to the witch's lips. "They may have Aslan on their side this time" she said. "But once they see their dear queen again, Narnia will fall at our feet!" she said, a evil sort of smirk came to her lips. When all remained quiet, Peter lowered his sword to an angle, and the horn from a centaur behind him signaled the beginning of the battle, and battle cries filled the air.

Everyone from the fauns, centaurs, satyrs to Minotaurs, dwarves, wolves and the other creatures sent their own battle cry into the sky. All of them ready for what was to come, to deafened their own believes and rights in the world. Once the rest of the griffins appeared overhead, Peter, Aslan and the rest of their army came racing across the plains, the same with the Witch's army. Jadis standing still at her place, eyes still narrowed before her, as her army marched past her, ready for the attack.

The tension built as less of the plains stood between the enemies. Peter turned to his right, seeing Aslan running proudly beside him, then to his left, sending a smile to Edmund who had come up beside him on Phillip. The time had come, and as Peter turned back to the witch's army before him, he put down his face guard on his helmet and prepared for when the two armies who clash. Peter felt his heart pump blood into his ears as he suddenly felt metal to metal and the battle had truly began.

**Author: Me again. One thing, the thing with Flora, I know in the movie they just remain leaves, flower petals, whatever. But in this story, lets say , when she appears through the leaves, she looks human. That would be a whole lot better, but you can do whatever you want, if that helps you.!. ok, thanks again, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: Hey guys! So very sorry for the lobg delay, I had so much going on, and I had trouble starting this chapter. It's really long, so sorry if you get bored, and I hope you like it cause it's not by best!. lol. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline. Plus, I forgot to mention eariler, that this story takes place almost a year after the witch was deafeated the last time (and the end of the movie). So, enjoy and please remember to review!. Thanks. **

Peter found himself in a massive blood bath between good and evil. The White Witch's monsters were all around him , his very own army fighting them off as best they could. Even some of the monsters kept coming at him, but with a few swings of his sword, they were gone, that is until the next one quickly replaced it.

Through the bloody sea of the two armies, Peter had lost all traces of Edmund, Lucy, Tumnus, not even Orieus, they had all disappeared once the two armies merged into the bloody battle before him. However, he also couldn't see any signs of the White Witch or Susan. As he continued to watch the battle rage on, he begun to think that the witch had no intention of using the lost queen after all, at least that's what he'd hoped.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a battle cry from his left. He turned upon his horse just in time to see a Bull monster suddenly swing his axe at him. Peter ducked and swung his own sword at the beast, and the two begun their battle, both intent on killing the other. However, the beast suddenly overpowered Peter and the Magnificent King was suddenly knocked off his unicorn

Peter still had no time to recover, for he was immediately attacked once more by the beast, and the battle became that much more brutal then before. The Bull monster came with attack after attack and with some broken limbs from the fall off his unicorn Peter could hardly deafened himself. "You will finally die by my hand, Son of Adam" it growled at Peter, pushing it's axe harder against Peter sword. "And Narnia will once more be ours!".

Some where's else across the battle field, Edmund had found himself battling a group of the White Witch's army all at once. Surrounding the Just King was a bunch of goblins, hags and wolves. Edmund kept on tight hold on Phillip as he swung his sword, slashing at the opposing beasts. Phillip raising himself up onto his back feet and then coming down hard upon the witch's monsters, squishing them under his huge hooves.

Like Peter, he too found himself separated from his family and Aslan, Tumnus and the White Witch. As Edmund finished off another of the witch's monsters, he tried too see above the crowd for someone familiar. However, he had no time for another monster suddenly blocked his view, swinging at him, and almost knocking him off Phillip. Edmund steadied himself and took one huge swing of his sword, cutting off the head of a

Hag, and his vision once more cleared.

However, many goblins and more hags were thrashing their sharp claws and weapons at Philip causing him to suddenly thrash about himself. Edmund tried the best he could to try and calm his horse friend, while also trying to be rid of the monsters trying to kill them. "Phillip, it's too dangerous for you here now!" he said, trying to console the horse after be-heading another one of the monsters. "But I cannot leave you here alone, your majesty!" the horse tried to reason, once more stomping the ground with his large hooves, however, only managing to frighten a goblin momentarily.

Edmund gave a smile before fighting off another hag. "You're a true friend, Phillip" he said, however, momentarily distracted as he was hit once more in the upper arm. Looking down, he could see a cut already starting to bleed where his sleeve used to cover his arm.

Anger now boiled in him as he fought fiercer with the goblin until it finally went down with a sickening cry. "But I don't want you to get hurt. Now, please go farther up the plains, at least past the rocks!" Edmund ordered, kicking one hag in the head that came to close.

Quickly, Edmund cleared a space for him to hop down, slashing at the goblins and hags that came to close. In the distance, he could see at least two wolves running down the plain, possibly towards them. With a small space cleared, and one more hag dead, Edmund jumped down from Phillip, bearing his sword in front of him, he swallowed nervously, now face to face with his enemies. Feeling a weight off his back, Phillip turned to now see his master on the ground. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked,

Fearing for the Just king as he started to fight off more of the monsters, but looking like he was having a difficult time.

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Edmund said through the struggle. One hag started to claw at him, and a goblin came at him with a knife. Blocking the knife and full of fury, Edmund spun around quickly, taking both the hag and the goblin at the same time. However, now he could see the two wolves approaching fast. "I need to find Peter, Lucy and Tumnus. But I'll be fine. You get yourself to safety" Edmund ordered, as he found himself in another heated battle with a goblin. Phillip decided to do as he's told, but before he left, he came up and stomped on the goblin that Edmund was currently battling.

"Thanks!" Edmund said, smiling at Phillip, but then gesturing towards the rocky hills. As he watched his companion go, Edmund felt a rusty knife once more cut through him from an angle, and turning back furiously, he killed the monster, plus badly injured two more.

Not far away, Lucy and Tumnus were also trying to make their way through the crowded plains were many around them have fallen.

Some, Tumnus found surprising, to have fallen by Lucy's very own hand. The youngest Pevensie came raging down the hill, perched atop her faun friend's back, and slashing at the monsters that went by them with her trusty dagger. As they made their way across the plains however, Lucy was thrown from Tumnus's back, and separated only a few meters apart. Quickly picking herself up from the ground, dagger once more held tightly in her grip, Lucy's eyes went wide as she was suddenly found herself facing two goblins and at least three wolves.

"Your all alone now, little queen!" one of the wolves growled, he began to circle her as the other four approached her. "No one to save you now!" another one growled. Lucy just stood her ground, trying to keep an eye on all her opponents, especially the one in the back. Thinking quickly, she knew what the wolf from behind's plan was and quickly mentally prepared herself. Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind her, and on instinct she ducked.

As she thought, the wolf from behind would jump at her, hopefully knocking her down and the others would join in and finish her off. However, because she ducked, the wolf that was behind her suddenly collided with the other two goblins in front of her. The goblins, so unprepared for this, held up their arms in protection, forgetting about their daggers, and once the wolf collided with them, were killed instantly by the daggers.

Lucy slowly arose from where she had ducked, and stared in surprise at the dead wolf now lying dead atop the goblins. Seeing their dead companion, the other two wolves growled fiercely at her, and advanced quickly, the goblins quickly arose as well, flinging the dead body off them. "You'll pay, you witch!" said one of the wolves, and suddenly lunged at her, bearing its great claws and teeth. Quickly dodging it, Lucy cut into its flesh with her dagger as it went past her. However, she was so distracted by the wolf that just attacked, she had no time to re act to the other wolf.

The second wolf also jumped at her, but as Lucy turned to face it, it had already sunk it's teeth into Lucy's arm. In surprise and pain, Lucy let out a yelp, her hand instantly releasing the dagger and it dropped to the grass. Tears came to Lucy's eyes and she forgot all but the searing pain in her arm. "Lucy Pevensie!" a sudden cry rang through the air towards her. Opening her tear filled eyes, she noticed a goblin running at her with his own weapon. She had to think quickly.

She was too far to reach her dagger now, and with the wolf biting into her flesh, she possibly couldn't even hold it. She had another idea!. Once the goblin was close enough, Lucy have it a good kick in the chest, causing it to suddenly be thrown a great length backwards and also loosing it's weapon as well, joining Lucy's dagger on the grass. She had no time to rejoice however, because the first wolf suddenly came at her. Thinking of the same idea, Lucy kicked the wolf, this time in the face, also sending it backwards.

"Lucy Pevensie!" the voice came to her again, she turned to where the voice was coming from. In the distance, she could barely see Tumnus, struggling in the middle of a group of monsters, constantly attacking him. Tumnus tried his best to push them away, kick them, punch them as Lucy had just tried, but he every time he knocked one opponent back, another would come. The faun now had scratches and bite marks all over. He tried to call once more for Lucy but was overcrowded once more.

Seeing her faun friend suddenly disappear through the crowd, Lucy tried calling out to him instead. She was so distracted by trying to help out her friend, she was surprised when she suddenly found herself landing on the ground, on her stomach. The first wolf had attacked her from behind, the second one now let go from her arm as she was pinned.

Seeing their enemy down, the goblins and the wolves now multiply attacked her. Lucy cried out in pain as she was bitten and cut all over.

Suddenly, a loud roar rang through the sky, and Aslan, the great lion, was seen tearing down the plains towards where Lucy was pinned, being brutally attacked. The monsters that attacked her now, shrieked in surprise as they suddenly found themselves thrown off the Valiant Queen. They all turned once more to see Aslan now standing over the badly beaten Lucy. "You dare hurt her, you'll answer to me!" Aslan growled, and without warning, he leapt towards them, swiping at them with his large claws and in a few moments, the monsters were dead.

Seeing his task done, Aslan went back over to Lucy to see if she was alright. "Thank you, Aslan!. You saved me!" she said weakly. Aslan smiled at her, and helped her onto his back. "We have to help Tumnus. Hold on tight!" Aslan advised Lucy before he suddenly leaped forwards once more to the place where Tumnus was surrounded, knocking the monsters away and then killing them on the spot. Once they were dead, Lucy hopped down from Aslan and made her way to the faun. Seeing his many cuts and scares, Lucy felt sorry for the faun. "I'm alright, Lucy!" he tried to assure her.

Aslan slowly walked up to where Lucy and Tumnus lay beaten, and slowly began to breath on their wounds. Lucy and Tumnus looked up in surprise as some of the more severe looking wounds healed, while some of the cuts stopped bleeding, and the scares lost some color. "The rest is up to your cordial. At least you'll survive the rest of the battle" said Aslan. Lucy and Tumnus smiled happily at him. But the moment was suddenly broken as a horn way off into the distance was suddenly heard.

Edmund, finally killing another enemy with a hard swipe of his sword, suddenly looked up as he too heard the horn in the distance. Peter, quickly dodging the Bull Monster's axe as it came down upon him, and then kicking the Bull Monster to the ground and with a few harsh swipes and slashes, Peter had decapitated it. Breathing heavily, he also looked up, hearing the horn coming from where he'd seen the White Witch standing. All stopped to stare where still, the White Witch stood, this time, a figure stood atop the rocky hill with her.

Once more, the horn was blown, and all that remained of both armies watched as The notorious White Witch, the figure, and a few of her army that stayed behind with her, now marched down the plains, towards them. "Peter!" a call from behind him suddenly rang through the air, and Peter turned to see Lucy and Tumnus riding down the hill towards them, on none other than Aslan. Hearing the call as well, Edmund turned to see Peter not too far away from him. Lucy quickly got off of Aslan, as he stopped, and hurried to hug Peter, who was grateful. "Are you alright, Lucy?" he asked, looking at all the damage done to his little sister.

"I'm fine!" she said happily, hugging him once more. Peter nodded happily to Aslan and Tumnus, before hearing his name once more. Peter turned to his right, now to see Edmund running towards him. As his little brother stopped before him, Peter looked over Edmund as well. "I'm fine Peter." He said, giving them all a smile before turning once more to watch the White Witch approach with the rest of her army. As the family, Tumnus and Aslan watched on, the remains of Peter's army, also joined them, once more preparing for the fight ahead.

Aslan narrowed his golden eyes on the White Witch, The Pevensies and Tumnus kept their fearful gazes on the figure at the witch's side. Lucy grasped onto Peter's sleeve, in which the eldest Pevensie wrapped an protective arm around her shoulders, to comfort her. "Do you think its Susan?" Lucy asked quietly, fearful of the answer as she felt Peter rub her shoulder. "I don't know" was Peter's only answer. Edmund tightened his grip on his sword, ignoring the burning cuts all over his body. Tumnus stood by, waiting for any assistance.

The rest of Peter's army stayed quiet, as they continued to watch the Witch's army advance, it seemed her eyes never left where Aslan stood, and his own gaze never faltered either. Suddenly, to all their surprise, the White Witch's army stopped, just a little ways from Peter's. Aslan and the Pevensie's could see a small smirk play at the right hand corner of her mouth. She was planning something. But the biggest surprise of all was that, the figure that stood at the Witch's side was in fact, Susan Pevensie.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy stared in awe at the transformation their sister had part take. Her long raven hair, full of beauty was now faded into almost a white shade. She had no color in her cheeks or lips, even her once icy blue eyes seemed to have darken. She had odd-looking armor. Her body armor resembled that of a silver corset around her body, though it looked like it fit nicely around her middle, instead of strangling her. Her tunic underneath was forest green, sleeveless with a small v-neck shape.

The skirt ran half way to her knees, and her belt held a sword, on her back was her quiver, and in her left hand, tightly gripped, was her bow. She also seemed to have the same style shoes she had on when she was kidnapped, the very same she received when the Pevensies arrived at Aslan's camp, the first time they came to Narnia. Peter felt his heart break as he stared upon this new Susan. She had changed for the worse, but promised to defeat the witch and get her back.

Edmund and Lucy felt tears come to their eyes at the change their sister had pursue, and at the fact that now they might need to fight her in order to save Narnia!. Aslan kept his gaze on the White Witch, his eyes narrowed once more as he saw the small smirk playing on her lips suddenly curve into a smile across her face. "Kill them all!" she once more commanded, the army behind her cheered, along with the ones that had survived. "Leave Aslan to me!" she said bitterly, and with that, the remains of her army once more launched forwards and the battle resumed. Susan stayed on her perch next to the witch.

Susan and the witch watched as the two armies converged once more into a bloody battle, and the three remaining monarchs of Narnia desperately trying to fight the rest of them off, in their dire conditions. "Be rid of them, while I finish off Aslan!" the witch suddenly ordered to Susan. Susan narrowed her eyes, quickly whipping a arrow from the quiver strapped to her back and knotting it into the bow. "Yes, your majesty!" she said, before hoping down the rock they stood on, and advanced upon the eldest.

Peter once more found himself battling with a hag, however easily striking her down, and focused once more on Susan. He was surprised to see her suddenly advancing quickly on them, a bow and arrow ready to launch. He quickly turned to announce to the rest of the troops remaining. "Remember the plan!" he yelled over the slaughter happening all around him. "Hold them off as long as you can!" he said, before readying his sword and preparing for the fight of his life.

He kept his eyes locked to hers, he could feel her anger inside of her and knew that this wasn't going to be easy. However, just as they were about to become face to face, another Minotaur suddenly came up and started to attack Peter with his axe. However, it never got the chance, for it suddenly became stiff and landed on the ground at Peter's feet, an arrow stuck in its back. Peter looked up and saw Susan had her sword, ready to strike it down upon him. However, he blocked it, seeing she was blocked however, Susan put her weight on the sword, and brought Peter to one knee.

"You will die by my hand, Son of Adam" she growled in his face, Peter became hurt at her words. "Susan, it's the anger talking, not you!" he tried to reason. "You shall not take Narnia once more!. I will destroy you!" she growled, lifting her sword once more over her head. She meant to bring it down upon Peter, but seeing a break, Peter rolled off to the side the end of Susan's blade only hit the ground where he'd been. She growled in frustration.

Not far off, Aslan and the witch kept gazes locked, a playful smile still on her lips. "You may have tricked me once, Aslan" said the witch. "But you shall not be so cunning this time" she said. "You've taken something precious of Narnia, and you tainted this wonderful land before" Aslan growled. "What makes you think you deserve it?" he asked. "I will get it, one way or another!" the witch responded. "I won't let you do that!" Aslan growled at her. "Well you have no choice!" she growled back, and started off towards him.

Making sure her point stuck, she pointed her newly crafted wand at anyone who got in her way, causing them to fall hard to the ground in their new stone bodies. Finally, she came upon Aslan, and once more, they battled for Narnia. At first, the witch would try to freeze the great lion, however, he was too fast for her, and quickly dodged out of the way. She then decided upon using her sword, which was much more effective. As Aslan meant to dodge out of the way, the witch brought down her sword, creating a cut on his right shoulder. Angered. Aslan launched forwards, the witch using his own strategy and meant to dodge. Despite her efforts, Aslan's claws came in contact with her shoulder.

Peter was once more on his feet, and trying to block all of his evil sister's attacks. She kept slashing at him and whipping her sword around, causing cuts here and there it showed little skin through his armor. Peter grabbed onto his shoulder as the end of her sword came in contact with his skin, creating another bloody cut on his skin. "Susan, you have to understand" he gasped from the pain of the new cut. "It's me!. Peter, your brother!" he tried to reason.

Now staggering a little bit, his agility to dodge the witch was become more of an effort.

As the witch's sword came into contact with Aslan once more, Aslan took another swipe at the witch, this time getting her across the stomach, however, the contact with the witch's sword cut him up his side. This caused him to loose his footing with the pain, and landed on his uninjured side on the ground at the witch's feet. The witch glared down at him as he lay there, breathing heavily. She came closer, grunting in pain about her shoulder and stomach, as she switched hands to cover both, trying to stop the bleeding.

Peter suddenly found himself fall onto his back with a searing pain cutting across his leg where Susan had last cut. Susan watched him lay there, helpless, she herself breathing heavily, trying to stop the bleeding of the cut at her shoulder, the pain from the cut on her cheek and neckline had not sub sided just yet, but she walked towards him, using her sword as a sort of a cane. She stopped before him, and there was silence between them for a moment, Peter looking into her face, hoping to see any evidence of the old Susan.

However, all hope was lost as Susan then once more lifted her sword above her head, ready to finish Peter off. Peter, through the pain, felt tears flood his eyes. It hurt everywhere, and not just because of the cuts and scares Susan had left by her blade. He still had so much hope that his Susan would come back, but now, there was no cure for what was about to happen, she would not come back. "Don't do this!" Peter tried to plead but she maintained her expression of anger. "Good bye, Son of Adam" Susan growled.

Just as she was about to bring her sword down upon Peter, she found herself on her back, on the ground, her sword flung from her hands, and a cold blade at her temple. In fear, she looked up to see the other Son of Adam, one of his feet placed firmly against her chest, pinning her to the ground, his blade pointed to her temple, ready to strike if she made any move, the expression of anger in his face dared her. "Don't do this!" Edmund growled down at Susan. "This isn't you" he tried to reason, but Susan still did not understand.

Peter pushed against the ground and sat up in a sitting position, seeing Edmund had successfully pinned Susan down. Also seeing the sword pointed to her temple threateningly, he was about to object when they were interrupted. "Aslan!" Lucy's shriek suddenly rang though the air around them, and both Peter and Edmund turned to where Lucy held her gaze. There, the white witch stood over the fallen Aslan, as Susan did the fallen Peter, looking ready to strike. "Lucy, come keep an eye on Susan" Edmund ordered, withdrawing his sword from Susan and dashing towards the White Witch.

"It seems I have won this time, Aslan!" the witch snickered as she watched Aslan lay helpless. Aslan didn't even respond, in which the witch just raised her sword to strike. Once Edmund had released her from his grip, Susan hurried to her feet, despite the pain, and launched herself at the eldest Pevensie. Peter once more fought her off, this time knocking her sword out of her hands. Lucy took this as a advantage and struck Susan across the stomach.

The witch said a war cry into the sky as she was about to bring the sword down on Aslan, however, a sudden force suddenly knocked into her right hand, knocking her wand out of her hand. Shocked, the witch turned to see Edmund, now holding her wand in his other hand, a triumphant smirk played on his lips. "I think this is the end for you, Witch!" he said. Susan once more grabbed an arrow from the quiver behind her and quickly knotted it in her bow, about to aim it at Peter and Lucy.

Anger once more boiled in her, and turning now towards Edmund, forgetting all about Aslan, the Witch prepared to lunge at Edmund. He was ready, for the playful smirk never left his lips, and a determined look came to his eyes. Sending another war cry into the sky, the White Witch lunged towards him, Edmund doing the same, weapons at the ready to kill the other. But just as Edmund and the witch's sword were about to collide, Edmund thrust the wand forward and right into the witch's stomach.

Her expression of anger suddenly turned to surprise as she felt the end of her wand prick her own skin. Before she could react, her body was suddenly turned to stone, and she stood there, motionless, in front of Edmund. She was finally stopped, and letting out a great sigh, Edmund then brought the wand above his head, and colliding it with the ground, the wand of the witch suddenly broke into two. Susan had taken aim and was about to release the arrow, when suddenly, a warm feeling rushed over her, and she suddenly froze, dropping both the arrow and the bow, as the warm feeling took over her.

The spell of the White Witch was finally broken.

**Author: Again, sorry its so long. Hope you liked it, and please remember to review!. Thanks so much guys!. Your all Awsome. Your rule!. **


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Her people. I decided to update early, so here it is!. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline. So I hope you like, please review, you guys are soo awesome and so much support. Thanks so much. Enjoy!.

As Susan stood there, almost frozen in time, she was amazed to feel the cold rush from her body, and instantly be replaced with warm, fuzzy feelings. She felt as if she has been frozen inside, and now returning to life, like a newly bloomed flower coming out to the first rays of the spring sun. Ad everyone else watched on, a smile spread across Peter, Edmund and Lucy's faces, their hearts beating rapidly, overjoyed to have their sister finally back to normal after the horrible ordeal.

Suddenly, Susan found herself getting weaker and she couldn't hold herself up for much longer, she had used all her energy in the battle and also felt herself become drowsy. Peter also noticed these changes and didn't know what was to come of their sister now, was she dying?. As Susan's eyes slowly started to shut, her knees finally gave way, and her body fell to the ground. Peter noticed this, and thinking quickly, ran for her, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground. Edmund, Lucy, Tumnus and Aslan running towards them.

Everyone was too preoccupied with Susan, that they didn't notice a figure atop the rocks, looking down at them. Trevor, wanting to witness the defeat of the evil queen, had sat upon the rocks, watching as Peter and Lucy continued to battle their evil sister, and Edmund finally defeating the White Witch. A smirk came to Trevor's lips as he watched Edmund's swift moves and unexpectedly use the witch's wand against her. It was truly a great defeat.

However, Trevor wasn't so pleased that the witch's spell was broken, meaning Susan would be reunited with her family, and taken back to Cair Paravel to be treated for the poison fed to her since her capture. That also meant back to a possible fiancée, and forget all about him?. No. He would not let there precious moments together since she was captured to just be a distant memory to torture himself with when he could still have her.

Now that they were both free, Trevor vowed that he would get into Cair Paravel and win Susan's heart once more.

An idea suddenly came to him, and with one last glance at Susan, he disappeared down the bank, awaiting them. Catching her, Peter placed one of her arms around his shoulder, while the other arm wrapped around her waist, gently lowering her to a sitting position on the ground, and keeping a firm hold on her, as he felt her body suddenly rest upon him, her head rested on the crook of his shoulder. Lucy, Edmund, Tumnus and Aslan gathered around them, seeing the damage that had been done to the girl.

Susan had some fresh cuts and bruises from the battle, her ankle seemed to be sprained but Aslan announced that it seemed to poison was gone. Her breathing was still labored, and she looked deep in sleep. Her raven hair once more shined in the bright sunlight, her face was still pale, the color in her cheeks has not yet returned, and her lips were red with blood. "Susan" Peter whispered sadly, staring down at the sleeping girl in his arms as he listened to Aslan's examination.

"Once we return to the castle, she'll need immediate bed rest for the next couple of days. She'll need some medicine for the damage done during the battle and some antidote to make sure the poison is truly gone," the great lion explained. "But other than that, she will return to normal in a few days, given she has the chance to heal, so only short visitations while she's recovering!" Aslan said sternly, raising an brow at Peter, Edmund and Lucy, who upon seeing his expression, immediately agreed.

With that settled, Edmund helped Peter lift Susan off the ground to carry her, Tumnus and Aslan making a round of who remaining from the battle, was well enough to travel with them. Looking around the now scattered plains, the five of them noticed only a few hundred of the thousands of troops survived, including Orieus. A lot of them were very weak from the battle to travel the long distance, with open wounds that were beyond medical help now, others were very fortunate to have survived with cuts and bruises.

"And what of the witch?" Orieus suddenly asked, coming up to the monarchs with Aslan and the other survivors. All turned once more to where the witch stood, encased in her new stony figure. Aslan turned to Orieus, and the rest of the army, all looking at him in question, wondering what they would do with the stony witch now. Aslan's golden eyes then turned to one of the centaurs, noticing that they possessed a hammer, having picked it up during the battle. That gave the great lion a good idea.

"Since she has been turned to stone by her very own wand. I suggest that she shall be smashed, and then plunged into the Great River so that she shall never be resurrected again, by any future descendants or followers" said Aslan, then turning to Peter and Edmund, who suddenly felt all eyes on them. "So let it be!" Peter stated very kingly, and nodded to the centaur to carry out the order, who willingly agreed. So, the remaining army against the White Witch watched as the centaur swung the great hammer, and cringed as the stone witch was crumbled into a thousand tiny pieces.

With that done, Aslan announced. "We shall take her remains to the Great River, along with those of the brave and noble who have died for us today!" Aslan stated, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Tumnus nodded. "You may make your way to the castle now. Farewell!" the great lion bid, and he and the centaur began to gather up the pieces, as the remaining soldiers, along with the monarchs of Narnia, made their way up the plains.

As they finally reached the top of the hill, they could see the grand Cair Paravel in the distance. Using that as comfort, Peter held Susan close, using the excuse of putting the weight off of Edmund, but the younger king knew the real reason, and couldn't blame his elder brother, in fact, he gave a sad smile. Lucy rested against Tumnus, who in turn, held her close, feeling tired after the battle, and having to walk all the way home. But as they began to make their way over the field, a figure suddenly came into view.

The precession to Cair Paravel stopped and everyone watched and waited as the figure made it's way towards them. The silence grew thicker, as the figure got closer, and they noticed it was a mysterious man, making their way towards them. He looked like he'd been through a great ordeal, dirt all over and also what looked like blood dripping from his face, his clothes tattered and his feet dragged across the ground.

At the sight of him, Lucy move closer to Tumnus, who tightened his hold onto her as well, ready to push her behind him. Edmund removed Susan's arm from around his shoulders and unsheathing his sword, pointing it threateningly at the new comer. Peter also tightened his grip on Susan, his gaze remained on the stranger, eyes narrowed. The Magnificent king suddenly had a strange feeling as they couldn't trust him.

Finally, the stranger was in reach, Edmund stayed prepared, keeping his sword pointed at the stranger, warning him to come forward. The stranger surprised them all when he suddenly fell to his knees before them, his head lowered as he tried to catch his breath on hands and knees. "Who are you, stranger?" Edmund asked after a few moments, never lowering his sword. "And what are you doing here?", his voice very stern and a little bit angry.

The stranger didn't move, and continued to catch his breath, and for a few moments, they stayed in silence. Suddenly, the stranger gave a long sigh, and slowly looked up to the tip of the blade in front of him, following it up to meet Edmund's face, startling the young king. "I mean no harm, your majesties!" he finally said, knowing that these must be the three other monarchs of Narnia besides Susan. Silence once more, as Edmund thought out his answer. "What's your name?" he said gently, watching as the stranger tried to compose himself before answering.

"My name's Trevor" he began, slowly getting to his feet, and now staring at Edmund eye level. "Trevor of Archenland" he finished, now turning his gaze to Peter, Lucy and Tumnus. Peter, Edmund and Lucy were surprised, he was very tall, and dark skinned, looking about the age of Peter. However, they had never seen him in Narnia, and he looked nothing like any human in Narnia. 'He must be from another land' Peter thought to himself, adjusting Susan's weight against his body, and keep a firmer hold on her.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy suddenly came forward. "We have never seen you around these lands before, and you were not at the battle at the plains of Beruna" she inquired, staring at him with her child like innocence. Trevor smiled down at her, like others, instantly taken by her charming innocence she was known for. Trevor returned his gaze to Edmund. "I was a captive of the White Witch, like this woman here" Trevor explained, gesturing to Susan, still laying limp against Peter.

"You knew our sister?" Lucy asked again. Trevor nodded. "She and I were kept in the dungeons, I longer than her. She stayed a few days, then taken up with the witch, and I never saw her until now" Trevor explained. "I was kept there for the witch's profits as well. But once she saw me useless against any of her monsters, she kept me down in the dungeons" Trevor said, remembering his capture was true but was never kept in the dungeons.

"That sounds horrible!" Lucy exclaimed, tears having brimmed her eyes, however Edmund and Peter were not so gullible. "I managed to escape when I was taken to the witch, ordered me to serve her in battle, and on our way here, escape through the woods, though I had to battle a minotaur and goblin that followed me" said Trevor, trying his best not to break character, in hopes of traveling to Cair Paravel with them. So far, only the youngest was buying it, the boys became uneasy with every word he spoke.

"Now, I only ask for a place to stay, your majesties, to recover until I can travel home. I am far too weak and unprepared to make the long journey in my conditions. I only hope your wonderful generosity is not a rumor, please can you help me?" Trevor said, adding in a little bit of a sob for dramatic effect, hoping at least the little one would buy his act.

Lucy gave a sob, and turned to Edmund with a confused look, then turned to Peter. "I don't know" Edmund started. "How do we know we can trust him?".

"We can't!. We still don't know much about him, we can't just invite him into our home, especially if he says he's been taken by the White Witch!" Peter argued. "What about Susan, he could try on her while she's recovering and jeopardize her health" Peter finished. 'He does have good reasons for insecurity' Trevor thought to himself. "But Peter, he's injured and needs help!" Lucy argued back. "We swore we would help anyone who needs help, even if they come from a different land!" Lucy said. There was silence for a moment. "True, we don't know much about him, but we at least have to help him recover" said Lucy, tears coming to her eyes.

There was another silence. "Maybe we should just let him recover and move on!" Edmund finally butted in. "We'll put security up in Susan's room while she's recovering, so nothing will happen to her" Edmund promised, seeing the doubt in Peter's eyes. It was all up to him now. He still didn't trust the newcomer, he had a strange aura to him, but Lucy was right, as kings and queens of Narnia they all swore to help anyone in need of them. Peter turned his gaze to Lucy, who looked at him with pleading, teary eyes. Peter gave a sigh as the silence settled in.

"I suppose you could journey with us to Cair Paravel" Peter finally decided. "But on certain conditions. You shall go were I permit you, and will not wander around without one of us with you. And you shall not venture into Susan's room without one of us as well" Peter explained sternly. "Do you understand?" he questioned, and Trevor smiled happily, thanking each in turn and exchanging names. So with that, Trevor was now on his way to Cair Paravel, and soon enough, he would get Susan all to himself.

On the way, Lucy and Tumnus walked along side of the newcomer, telling tales and asking millions of questions, Peter and Edmund stayed behind, each keeping a watchful eye on Trevor, not liking the idea of him being in their home. Peter also kept watch upon Susan. Since they left the plains, Peter noticed Susan's breath was becoming a lot less labored, meaning she was getting better, but she still looked sickly pale and needed medicine fast.

Peter pulled her a little closer to him, and rested his head against hers for a few moments. He was overjoyed to have her back, but knew he must stay away for her to recover, then maybe their relationship could be back on track. Oh, how he wished he could kiss her once more, even on the forehead would do, but he knew he couldn't in fear of exposure.

Edmund watched Peter's actions, knowing his elder brother ached to be alone with Susan once more, and was happy for the new couple. 'I just hope nothing comes between them again' Edmund thought to himself, turning his gaze to Trevor.

His thoughts were suddenly broken by Lucy's cry of joy. "We're home!" the youngest Pevensie cried with happiness, grabbing hold of Trevor's hand and running with him the rest of the way. Peter came up beside Edmund, watching this. "If he was so badly injured, he wouldn't be running like that!" Peter pointed out. Edmund nodded. "Something isn't right with him, so we have to be on a guard!" Edmund advised. Peter nodded. "Yes, but now we must put Susan to bed" Peter said sternly, shifting her weight once more, before continuing the rest of the way.

Once more back in Cair Paravel, the Pevensies were surrounded by servants, desperate for news on the battle, also overjoyed to see Queen Susan had returned. Peter handed Susan over to a servant waiting for service. "Bring her to her room and give her the medical attention she needs, along with some antidote" Peter ordered. "I will check up later" he said, watching as the servant nodded before heading up the stairs, carrying Susan. Edmund and Lucy were then escorted to their rooms for a well-deserved bath and medical attention.

Peter turned to see Trevor awaiting something to do, Peter called over another servant. "Please take him to the spare room next to mine, and draw a bath" Peter ordered, keeping his gaze on Trevor. "He also needs medical attention" he finished. The servant nodded and then ran off to do as she was told. For a few moments, Peter and Trevor held gazes, something was still not right about Trevor. "I'll see you at dinner" Peter said, almost in a warning tone, before heading up the stairs to his own room for a rest, knowing Trevor watched him as he went.

In a few hours, everyone was dressed and rested and ready to eat. Edmund, Peter and Lucy took their normal places, and Peter called for another chair to be placed for Trevor.

A heavy silence filled the dining hall as Peter and Trevor tried to avoid each other; however, when the other wasn't looking they'd shoot glares at the other. The food finally came and Edmund and Lucy scoffed it all done hungrily. Peter and Trevor ate normally, shooting glares at each other every once in a while. Lucy tried a couple of times to start a conversation but it only resulted in Peter suddenly storming out of the room.

Once he was out of the dining hall, Peter quickly made his way up the stairs, immediately knowing where he was going. He made it down the hall towards Susan's room, pleased to see the guards he'd set up earlier still there. Peter stopped before the guards, feeling a little more calm. "May I go in?" he asked the guards, hoping there was not a nurse in there tending to her. The guards nodded, bowing to him as he passed through the door.

Peter looked around the room as he softly closed over the door. The dying sunlight coming from the open balcony brought a warming glow to the room, and the light breeze made a bit cool. Peter's blue eyes then landed on the huge bed to his left, in which Peter immediately walked to slowly, as not to disturb his sleeping sister. Finally, as he came to stop beside the bed, he gazed down at Susan, still in deep sleep, tucked nicely under her silk sheets. Peter pulled over one of the chairs left by a nurse, and sat down, gazing at his sister sadly.

She still looked like death, bandages wrapped around her head, stomach and ankle stained with blood already. Her breathing seemed to have leveled, and the antidote and medicine seemed to have taken effect. Peter gave a sigh, seeing her like this made his heart break, and he wished he could do more. Once more, thoughts of Trevor came to mind, of when they first found him, and his glares full of hate at the High King.

Whatever the intentions, he did not like them. "Don't worry Su" Peter said softly, returning his gaze to his sister. Reaching out a hand, and brushing the raven locks from her face. Her face felt cold, and he wasn't sure if it was the draft. "I won't let anything happen to you" he said softly, memories of her kidnapping brought tears back to his eyes.

The urge to climb into the bed with her over came him, and with one more glance at the door, Peter carefully pulled back the covers, and slid in beside her. Gently wrapping an arm around her waist, he slowly pulled her close to him. As he snuggled down next to her, sleep suddenly taking over him, he whispered "We'll be together again".

**Author: There, hope you enjoyed it. Now, the part where Trevor was explaining how he was captured by the witch, is true. The part about him in the dungeons is a lie, just to let you know. Ok, that's all for me. Please review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hey!. So sorry for the delay, getting ready for school, that sucks!. God, I can't believe how fast the summer's gone tear, but can't help it!. Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters except Trevor, I only own the plotline!. Thanks so much for your support guys!. Your so totally awsome!. Thanks so much, truely!.Okay, well thats it for me. Hope you enjoy and please review!.  
**

For the next couple of days, life around Cair Paravel returned to normal, except for Trevor's presence and the fact that he and Peter would glare daggers at each other every time they crossed paths. Susan was recovering well with the help from her family, who visited her every day and the helpful doctors at their disposal.

It was around noon, and Peter sat once more at Susan's bedside, this time, gently holding onto her hand as the doctor poured her daily spoonful of medicine into her mouth. The doctor and Peter watched as the substance escaped through her thin lips. "How long will it be before she can walk?" asked Peter, watching as the doctor put away his things for the day. A couple of days ago, the Pevensies were overjoyed to see Susan had finally awoken from her otherwise, coma-like sleep.

Of course, it started as little flutters then going off to sleep, but as the week progressed, The Pevensies were happy to see Susan's strength returning. However, she was still a bit drowsy, and once sat up in bed to have supper with the help of Lucy, but her health was progressing well as the doctor had advised. Hearing the king's request, the doctor straightened and turned towards Peter. "She's getting stronger because of the daily medication and all" he started.

"She should sleep for now, and be up in time for supper, but with all the medication she's taking, I don't think it's a very good idea to try walking just yet!" said the doctor. "She's still unstable and might damage herself further". "Yes, but when?" Peter asked, jumping up from his chair in frustration and worry. The doctor stared wide-eyed at the king for a moment, but noticed the emotions reflecting in the young king's eyes. Then knew the king was terribly worried for his sister, along with all of Cair Paravel.

Smiling, the doctor clapped a hand to Peter's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry your highness!" he says with a smile. "Queen Susan has shown fast recovery from the medicine. If she keeps up at this pace, she should be up and about by next week" says the doctor. "However, don't push the matter, and wait for my agreement before letting her out of bed!" he advised. "Thinking ahead of time might cause more damage" he says.

The news brought a smile to Peter's face. "Thank you, doctor. You've done so much for us and I don't know how to thank you!" Peter says simply. This brings an even bigger smile to the doctor's face, along with a jolly chuckle. "I only wish to serve my country and your majesties!" he says with a bow. "It is my job to keep the health of Narnia, that is my pleasure, your highness" he says. The two then shared a small chuckle.

"You just keep on caring for your sister, your majesty" says the doctor. "And remember, you have nothing to worry about, Narnia is once at peace, and your sister will return to health before you know it!" the doctor advised, patting Peter on the shoulder once more before walking towards the door, Peter followed. "Until tomorrow, King Peter" the doctor said, bowing politely, Peter opening the door for him with a chuckle.

Giving one last chuckle himself, the doctor was out the door. Once more alone, Peter gave a sigh, and closed the door behind him. Returning to the bed, Peter now sat on the edge of the bed, taking Susan's cold hand once more, and watched as she slept peacefully, buried under the covers of her bed once more after her examination. As he sat in the silence of Susan's room, Peter smiled as he watched her for to him she seemed to look more peaceful in the last couple of days, more normal.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, surprised, Peter spun to the door and noticed one of the guards at the door. "Your majesty!. The meeting is going to start in a few moments" the guard advised. "And you know how they don't like to be waiting!". It suddenly hit him, he and Edmund were suppose to have a meeting with some of the representatives of the creatures of Narnia. They had called this meeting a few days ago to discuss on what to do with the witch's hide out in the Western Woods. Some were in fear, that someone could wander into the hideout and find some of her possessions that might cause another threat to them, or one of her descendants to come back.

"Alright, I will be there in a moment!" Peter assured the guard and with a nod, closed the door, once more leaving Peter in peace. Giving another sigh, Peter turned back towards Susan's sleeping figure, the smile from before creeping onto his face. His heart beat rapidly at the thought of having to leave his love once again, but he knew it was important. Leaning down, Peter placed a soft kiss on Susan's cheek. "Sweet dreams" he whispered gently into her ear before pulling away and getting up from the bed.

As he slowly releases his grip from her hand, Peter can't help but notice a smile creeping to Susan's lips. A satisfied sigh escapes her lips as she turns over onto her side facing the door. Shooting her one last smile, Peter turned the knob and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him. Then, with a nod to the two guards, Peter was off to his meeting. Heading into the throne room a few moments later, and by the looks of it everything had gotten out of hand.

Creatures all around the table were arguing back and forth, some even looked like they were about to resort to violence against one another. It was so loud in there that that Peter could hardly hear the argument. Finally, he called for silence before any of them could attack each other, and all settled down once they realized who had entered the room. Peter's stomach suddenly dropped as he realized now all wide eyes is all on him.

He gave a nervous cough to relieve the silence that now settled around the throne room, and as he approached the table were all were seated, the creatures gave their own respective bow to the king. Silence still filled the room as Peter took his seat at the head of the table next to Edmund. Everyone else had sat at their respectful places from before, and Peter was not pleased to see that Flora had joined the meeting. Peter called for the meeting to resume, and so did the arguing. Peter tiredly rested his head on his hand as he noticed Flora staring his way affectionately. This would be a **_very long_** meeting!.

Finally, he was alone, and the youngest Pevensie had finally left him to occupy herself with something else. This was his time, his only time without the other three brats disturbing or ruining his chances now. Trevor made his way through the halls of Cair Paravel. The halls were deserted, except for an occasional servant passing by for duties, but other than that, he was utterly alone.

A smirk came to his lips as he realized this was the perfect time, he thought as he walked down the last hall. She was close now. But as he stood against the corner, he noticed the two guards still posted at the door. He'd have to get past them some how. Giving one last sigh, Trevor straightened himself, calmed his nerves and casually marched up to the door.

As expected, he was stopped and questioned before he reached for the door knob, and he backed away in surprise as the guards' spears suddenly crossed before the door, denying him entry.

"You need to have permission from the kings and queen of Narnia to enter here!" growled one of the guards, both of them glaring down at him. Thinking quickly, Trevor responded, "Oh, but I do!" Trevor said, hoping the guards would buy it. "I have permission by Queen Lucy the Valiant, she asked me to check upon her sister!" said Trevor, now acting more confident. He watched as one of the guards raised an brow at him. "Do you have it in writing?" the guard asked, bearing down on Trevor.

Getting nervous once more, Trevor tried to think of something quickly, however before any of them could respond, a call came out from across the hall. "Hey!" it was Peter, hurriedly making his way towards them, in which the two guards bowed in respect for their king. Peter noticed Trevor didn't even flinch as he stopped before them. Crossing his arms, Peter looked to the two guards and then to Trevor. "What are you doing here?" Peter almost spat, but the anger in his voice caused the guards to flinch.

"We asked if he had permission to enter and he said he had Queen Lucy's" said one of the guards. "However, we asked him for it in writing, and that's when you came along, your majesty!" the other countered. Peter listened carefully to the predicament at hand, and then turned fiercely to Trevor. "And do you have Lucy's permission?" Peter again, almost spat at Trevor, coming up face to face with him. Almost seeing fear in his eyes, Trevor confessed to having none. "But I only wish to give my condolences to Susan!" Trevor explained as he watched Peter turn his back to him.

"I've heard of Susan's returning health, and seeing as I was her only friend during her capture, I wish to make sure she is still alright!" said Trevor, giving off yet another act to try and get his way. He watched silently as Peter thought through Trevor's plea to see Susan. Peter bit onto his lower lip before agreeing. "But, I must go in with you. It must be brief!" Peter ordered and Trevor nodded happily in agreement. With Peter's permission, the guards uncrossed their spears to allow Peter and Trevor to enter.

The room was darker than when Peter was there before, the curtains were pulled over to not bother the Gentle queen while she slept. Peter shut the door quietly behind him, though keeping his eyes fixed upon Trevor who quickly advanced towards the large bed against the right wall of the room. Peter's eyes narrowed as he watched Trevor settle upon the edge of the bed, and gaze lovingly down at Susan. Peter could have sworn he felt a little break in his heart.

Peter settled into a chair by the bed, one of the servants had brought for them, and glared at Trevor as he heard the man give a little laugh. "She looks so peaceful from when she was captured by the witch" Trevor said, Peter muttered something under his breath as he heard this, hearing the love and admiration in his voice. This was defiantly not turning out how he hoped. For like Trevor's initial plan, Peter had also came to Susan's room to do as Trevor was doing now!. He'd been really busy with meetings with the creatures of Narnia, and the only time he got to spend with his love was visiting with Edmund and Lucy.

Peter was so indulged with his thoughts, he didn't hear Trevor calling his name. "Are you coming?." He asked, now standing beside the bed, looking at Peter with a strange look. "It's nearly supper time, we should be leaving!" Trevor said again, watching as Peter tried to straighten his thoughts. "Um, yea!. Be with you in a moment" Peter assured, before moving to the bed himself. Trevor headed for the door, but just as he was about to turn the knob, he glanced over to the bed, seeing Peter now leaning over Susan and kissing her on the cheek.

Trevor watched a bit startled, as Peter then whispered something to the still sleeping Susan, before kissing her once more and slowly pulling away. A smirk came to Trevor's lips as he realized that King Peter the Magnificent had fallen for Susan, his very own sister!. He found this to be priceless information, but coughed uneasily as Peter joined him at the door. Smiling politely, Trevor opened the door to let Peter through, and then walked out himself, a devilish grin graced his lips as he closed the door gently behind them.

The next couple of days remained the same. Peter held many meetings, some of which included Edmund, but the younger king kept business with the armies, and held practices every once in a while. "Keep them alert for any danger" he had always said. Or sometimes, he would have no choice but to play with Lucy and Trevor. However, he didn't mind it all that much for it would keep Trevor in his sight at all times. Trevor however, was always stuck with the youngest Pevensie. It seemed she had permanently made him her playmate.

Susan kept up her recovery, and got better and better each day!. Susan became less tired and began to perk up to her usual self, which the Pevensies were overjoyed to see happen.

Even with the help of her siblings, and the doctor sitting close by, Susan was able to take steps around the room, relieving her stiff legs, to regain her walking ability. However, she was still a bit clumsy at times, but they were all very proud!. Peter had potentially band Trevor from Susan's room while she regained her abilities. Fearing that if she saw him, memories of her capture would return, and that would affect her recovery.

However, Trevor was doing some scheming of his own, and he wasn't the only one. Flora found that she was ready to try and seduce the High king, make him fall in love with her before any suitor could claim him. It was after one of the long afternoon meetings held in the throne room. Everyone had already left, and Peter retreated to the balcony, thinking everyone had left, wanting time to himself. Flora materialized into leaves and floated over to him on the balcony.

Peter found his thoughts suddenly interrupted by a familiar group of twirling leaves, and a smirk came to his lips before he answered, "Hello, Flora". He had already turned towards the horizon before she materialized into herself once more, a sad look on her face. "Guess it was that obvious?" she said sadly, walking up to him. He just answered with a chuckle as she came up beside him. Slowly, she snaked her hands up Peter's arms and onto his shoulders, massaging them gently and seductively. "You've been so tense!" she purred into his ear. "What's wrong, your majesty!" she asked slowly.

This made Peter very uncomfortable, and tried his best to try and push her away. "Not now. Flora!" he hissed, ripping his arm from her grip. "I have a lot on my mind right now" he stated, with his free hand, tried to push her away, but surprisingly she grabbed onto his arm her tight grip on the other side of his body, and completely spun him around to face her. Peter now watched nervously as Flora drew closer. "Poor baby, a High King like you shouldn't be stressed out by so much!" she cooed. "But don't worry, I know how to make it all better" she said seductively, leaning ever so closer to him, inches apart.

A few halls down from the throne room, Susan and Lucy were enjoying themselves in Susan's room. Lucy had brought Susan her lunch and the two have been playing up there ever since, Susan happy for the company. They had played various games, and Lucy had brought up some books from the library for them to read. Susan had read Lucy almost every book in the pile, the eldest queen so indulged in the book that she didn't even notice her sister had drifted off to sleep. "The brave king lifted his sword where it was embedded in the stone floor, and just as the beast attacked…." Susan read on, suddenly glancing up to notice Lucy, fast asleep among the folds of Susan's silk blankets.

Susan gave a little giggle as she grabbed an old quilt not far from her, and draped in carefully over her sister. "Oh, Lucy!" she giggled softly, smiling as she watched her youngest sibling sleep. She kissed Lucy's hair, and settled down among the pillows with a sigh to finish the book herself, however, another idea came to mind. She'd been stuck in her room since her return, she wondered what the rest of the castle was up to. She then thought of Peter. They barely had time alone with each other since her capture, she'd sigh.

Of course, she knew when he kissed her check and whispered softly in her ear, but she was barely conscious. The only time they spend together was when all three of her siblings visited her while she was recovering. Maybe this was the time to see him, she thought with a devilish smile. She remembered him mentioning daily meetings in the throne room, so that would be her best place to start. However she remembered she was still a bit shaky on walking, since her legs were still not adjusted to walking since her capture.

However, she decided to give it a try, and carefully made her way to the edge of the bed. Slowly, she dropped her feet to the floor, a shiver running up her spine as she felt how cold the floor was. She kept her weight against the edge of the bed, and kept a tight grip on the blankets just in case she fell. She made her way to the foot of the bed, taking slow, baby steps at first, and was overjoyed when she made it, and didn't fall. Her confidence growing, Susan made her way cross the foot of the bed, but slowly let go of the blankets, and once more was overjoyed when she didn't fall.

Happiness filled her as she started to slowly walk away from the bed, making her way to her vanity, increasing her pace as she went. With success, she found that she had regained her ability to walk, and quietly made her way for the door. Quickly pulling it open, she was suddenly blinded by the bright light. However, she instantly got two strange looks bearing at her. "Your majesty!. Your up!" one of the guards gasped in surprise. Showing off her skill as if it was some fashionable dress, Susan strutted past the two guards, them staring wide eyed after her. Seeing their surprise, Susan jumped for joy.

"Oh!. I can't wait to show Peter!" she shouted happily, and ran off towards the end of the hall, once or twice losing balance but quickly regained it. So began Queen Susan's pursuit through the castle to her lover and brother, heading straight for the throne room, with a few close spills. As she past, servants stopped and stared wide eyed at her, calling after her in surprise that she was up and about. Finally, she had made it to the throne room, and over-excitedly burst into the room, just in time to see a dryad passionately kissing the High King, on the balcony, in the setting sun.

**Author's note: Again, sorry for the delay. Don't you just hate Trevor and Flora!. grrrr. Hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for your awsome support. Please remember to review! You rule,**

**Sarah **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey, back again!. Thanks to all who reviewed me, I love you all, you've been a great support, and I thank you greatly bows to you. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except I do own Trevor and Flora, I only own the plotline. And one more thing, I know I didn't add in the Beavers or the Fox, but maybe I will add them later. Alright, I hope you enjoy, remember to review. Thanks. **

For a moment, Susan just stood there, frozen in disbelief to her spot, the world around her grew darker and seemed to fade into nothing. But there was Peter and Flora, so close, their arms around each other, and their lips exploring each other!. Susan couldn't believe this was happening, a sickening feeling suddenly washing over her, and tears started to pool at her lovely blue eyes.

She leaned against the wall for some support, but she found she couldn't take her eyes off of the scene before her. Peter, her very brother, the one person she felt a special bond with, even greater than of family ties, and the same one who confessed his so called "undying" love for her one starry, beautiful night among the exotic flowers of the gardens. The same one who was always there for her, comfort her, protect her, loved her, and here he was lip locking with another woman!. A dryad to be exact!.

She couldn't take it any longer, her hand tightly clutching the side of the wall, as she tried to straighten herself out, and she cried out in pain. "Peter!" she suddenly screamed with all her pain and anger she had built up inside of her. At her outburst, Peter and Flora suddenly separated in surprise, and instantly turned to the direction of the outburst. Both were surprised to see Susan at the doorway, against the wall, tears pooling at her eyes, and the expression of shock and pain clearly displayed on her face.

Peter's surprised expression instantly turned to surprise and fear. He knew he was in for it now that Susan had seen him. Peter was even more surprised to find that she had actually came, walked perhaps, only to find him in an intimate embrace with a dryad. His heart sunk into his stomach and his already flustered mind hurriedly tried to piece words together to try and explain the situation to his already frustrated and hurt sister. Flora however, was the opposite. Once she noticed Susan standing there, her also shocked expression turned instantly to pleased, and she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Peter instantly made his way to Susan, hoping she would understand. "Susan, look. I can explain everything!" he said hurriedly, however, he knew by her expression that she would have none of it. Hearing his first words, Susan's temper got the better of her, and she too marched up to meet Peter. "You bastard!. How could you do such a thing while I'm sitting in my room trying to recover!" Susan yelled in his face, not even minding that he winced at her words.

"Is this truly what you've been doing all this time, while I was captured by the witch?" she suddenly burst. "And after that night in the gardens I trusted your every word!" she blurted, starting to advance on him and making him back up towards the balcony once more. "I thought we really had something, something special!." She said, starting to sound a little more calmly. "But once you found out I've been captured by our mortal enemy, you go off with this little whore!" she shouted.

Flora, who was just standing there like a bystander, suddenly butted in at this comment. "Excuse me?. Who are you calling a whore, you turned evil and tried to destroy all of Narnia" she said, acting all innocent. "You can't blame him for wanting a little…" she began but suddenly found Susan before her. "Oh, shut up!. You are the last person I want to hear from right now!" she shouted at the dryad. "Now, I may have turned evil, but let me remind you that it was not by choice. And that does not give you any right to go after other people's men!" Susan shouted, pointing a finger warningly at Flora.

"And don't you act all innocent on me!. You were always the little whore, going after all the eligible bachelors in Narnia!." She continued to yell loudly, people in the hallways came running to see what the big fight was about. "But you have defiantly crossed the line with this one. And don't think your going to be getting off easy, I'm defiantly not done with you!" Susan warned. "I'm not finished with either of you!" Susan shouted, turning her attention to the both of them.

Peter hurriedly tired to explain again, but Susan wouldn't have it, there seemed to no end to her anger. "You shut up. I'll deal with you in a moment" Susan's only response was, and all watched carefully as she walked up once more to Flora. Susan stood there for a moment, before suddenly lashing out, and punched Flora hard in the face, sending the dryad to the floor. All gasped in horror at what the once gentle queen had done, and waited in anticipation as Flora regained herself on the floor, clutching her nose where Susan had punched her.

"You, Flora. Are here by banished from Cair Paravel forever!. You are never allowed to speak to me or any of my family ever again!. Starting immediately" Susan sentenced. "And if you so much as utter a word, you will be sentenced to death immediately" Susan continued. Seeing as Flora had gotten her well-deserved punishment, Susan turned on her heel and made her way back to Peter. Witnessing what had just happened with Flora, Peter was ready for anything Susan could dish out. Silence filled the throne room as Peter looked into Susan's cold, icy eyes full of hate, wondering what Susan would do next.

Everyone waited in fearful anticipation, the silent thickening as the stand off between Peter and Susan continued. Peter heart sunk to see his beauty be this enraged by his fault, but he mentally took note that he would accept responsibility for his disastrous actions. Seeing this as his move, Peter tried yet again to explain the situation. "I…" was unfortunately all her could muster. "How could you?" Susan finally questioned, Peter watched sadly as tears once more came to her eyes.

"I trusted every word you said that night. I believed in our love, and this is how you wish to commit?" she questioned, Peter knew she was gesturing to him and Flora. Peter's flustered mind tried once more to regain the words he wanted to say. "I, I'm sorry Susan. But we're brother and sister!. Who knows if Narnia will accept our incest?" Peter questioned himself, but instantly kicked himself, for he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

He watched as Susan bit hard on her lower lip, what she usually does to try and stop the tears, but he watched helplessly as a tear rolled down Susan's pale cheek, followed by another. She felt it, a long and hard strike of searing pain shot through her heart, his words cutting her like a knife. Her heart had finally been broken, shattered into a thousand pieces like a fragile piece of glass. Susan never thought this moment would ever come, ever happen, but here it was, before her very eyes.

Susan lowered her eyes as more tears rolled down her face, and bit her lip harder to try and control her anger. Peter and the rest of Cair Paravel watched fearfully of what the queen might do next. In an instant, Susan had lashed out once more, punching Peter hard across the face, sending him hurdling to the floor like she had Flora a few moments before. Another gasp of surprise came from the hallway, but Susan just stared in blind fury and pain at her surprised brother as he tried to collect himself from the sudden event.

Once the blinding pain registered in his mind that its cause was Susan, Peter turned his gaze to his infuriated sister before him.

She stayed silent for a moment, the silence once more settling uneasily around them, as they waited for someone to make the next move. "Susan…" Peter began softly, his jaw ached from the sudden attack. "I'm so sorry!" he tried, hoping this might reassure her a little, but he already knew she was beyond understanding. "I never want to see you again!" Susan said angrily through clenched teeth, more tears running down her pale face. Peter's heart broke as she said those words. "And I'll never speak to you again!" she growled angrily once more, taking a moment before suddenly storming off out of the room, Peter sat there silently, the sound of her footsteps echoed around him.

The group of servants and workers around the castle that huddled around the doorway parted as their downhearted queen burst through them, and they watched with worried and sad expressions as she hurriedly ran up the stairs in pain and anger. Once she was out of sight, they turned once more to see their beaten king slowly get up from the floor, trying to regain composer. Peter turned to them, looking for a bit of help but most of them suddenly turned on their heels and left, their noses pointed upwards and they pretended not to notice him.

Only two of his most loyal servants still stood there, two girls one a red head and the other a brunette, a bit afraid and cold towards him, avoiding looking him in the eye. "I'll fetch your majesty a basin of water and some bandages!" one of the girls said, nodding quickly before walking off. The brunette watched her friend go, before turning towards her king. "It will be waiting for you in your quarters your majesty!" she said, sending him a small smile, before bowing and hurrying off to her friend. With them gone, Peter turned to Flora, remaining on the floor, trying to stop the blood that drained from her wounds.

Once she noticed Peter's attention was on her, she looked up at him with a smile. "Well, she took it rather nicely!" Flora said, trying to lighten the mood with a cocky joke but Peter's expression of seriousness remained. "Susan's sentence stands!" Peter only bellowed, watching calmly as Flora's expression turned once more to surprise. "But Peter…" she began but Peter wasn't finished. "Be gone!. You are to never return here on sentence of death. If any of you dryads wish a complaint, they shall be banished as well. I will understand there is no more alliance between the dryads and my family. May Aslan forsake you!" Peter cursed, glaring down at Flora angrily before he too marched off.

King Peter and Queen Susan's words finally sunk in, and feeling greatly rejected, the young dryad once more materialized into her colorful leaves and the wind carried her off, out the balcony doors and back into the forest she called her home. Once more home, she materialized into her woman form and the dryads around her gasped at the brightly colored bruises that now displayed on her face. "Who did this to you?" asked one of the dryads. Flora didn't answer for a moment, before replying. "Queen Susan the Gentle has done this to me!" she announced, another gasp echoed through the forest. Another dryad spoke of complaining to the king, but Flora explained all that happened. "There is only one thing to do. Seek revenge!" she announced, sending her fellow dryads around her in a cheer.

Lucy tiredly made her way down the hall of Cair Paravel, having woken from her nap only moments ago, yawning and stretching out her tired arms as she made her way down the hall. Suddenly, she heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall towards her, and before she knew it, Susan had rounded the corner, tears spilling from her eyes, and sobs echoed around her. Lucy watched in confusion and shock as her elder sister ran past her in blind pain and made her way into her room, slamming the door behind her. Lucy was rooted to her spot for a moment in confusion. 'What has made my joyful sister cry so?' she thought to herself, before hurrying back to Susan's room and opening it slowly.

"Susan?" Lucy asked quietly from the doorway, seeing her older sister laid out on her bed, her back to the door and sobs echoed around the room. Hearing her little sister's quiet but curious voice, she immediately regretted having Lucy follow her in here.

"Go away" she growled, causing Lucy to wince at the harshness in her voice, she was defiantly hurt greatly by something. Not wanting to give up until her sister was well, Lucy slowly closed the door behind her. As the door to Susan's room shut quietly, Trevor came out from behind the corner he'd be hiding at. "Everything's going according to plan!" Trevor said, an evil smirk on his lips.

Happy with himself, Trevor decided to leave the two sisters to their bonding time, and he walked down the hall, the smile never leaving his lips. Lucy approached the bed carefully as not to disturb Susan, hearing Susan's crying made her heart began to break. She vowed to help her sister feel better as she came up to the bed. "Susan?" she tried again, this time no response, but she noticed Susan move away from her. "Susan, What has made you cry so?" she asked quietly, hoping Susan would listen to her. Susan didn't answer but continued to cry, Lucy decided to get up onto the bed and began rubbing Susan's arm gently.

"Don't worry Susan, you can tell me!" Lucy offered, however Susan still didn't answer. "Whatever happened, I'm sure you'll feel better if you just talk…" Lucy tried again, but was suddenly taken off guard when Susan sat up and turned towards her. Susan just sat there before her sister, trying to regain composer to speak clearly, Lucy waited quietly for her to begin, watching as more tears fell from her sister's eyes. "Oh Lucy!" Susan suddenly cried. "How could he say such a thing to me?" she finished and Susan suddenly wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight hug, as the tears continued to fall.

This unexpected hug caught the youngest Pevensie off guard, but began to rub her sister's back slowly. Lucy tried to shush her sister's crying and told her to re-tell what had caused Susan to cry so. Once regaining her composure, Susan tried her best to tell what had happened clearly , Lucy understanding most of it. Of course, Susan left out the part about their once romance that Peter had betrayed, and told the story as Flora was just using Peter for personal gain, and Peter just enjoying his time while ignoring the rest of his family. Lucy gasped as she heard this. "Peter did that?. That's unbelievable?" Lucy said ,astonished.

However, Susan did feel a little guilty for leading her sister the wrong way. "Well, maybe I did exaggerate a little bit!" she confessed, but she couldn't be rid of the pain that blinded her heart and mind. "Oh Susan, I am so sorry!" Lucy said, tears coming to her own eyes, hugging her broken sister tightly for a moment. Lucy suddenly broke away and looked deeply into Susan's puffy eyes. "I shall get something to help cheer you up!" the youngest Pevensie announced, before quickly hugging Susan once more, hoping down from the bed, and out the door. Susan had to laugh at her sister's good-natured heart, and whatever attempt she'd bring back to make her smile.

However, Susan didn't know when her arcing heart would heal, she wished it would stop soon. Susan pulled her knees up to her chest with a sigh, when suddenly there was another knock on the door. Confused, Susan called out. "It's Trevor, my queen!" came the husky voice of her friend. A small smile suddenly played on her lips as she announced he could come in. Seeing his smiling face made her feel a little better. She watched carefully as he closed over the door, a frown played on his lips. "I heard what happened!" Trevor began, watching as Susan lowered her head as he approached the bed.

As thoughts of her fight with Peter once more played over in her mind, Susan felt more tears pooling at her eyes. She sniffled as she felt the bed dip and knew Trevor had sat upon the bed. "I'm sorry to hear your fight with your brother!" he tried to sound sympathetic, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. At his attempt, Susan have him a small smile. "It was pretty bad, but how could he do that to me?." She suddenly questioned him. "I was here recovering, and he could have been off with her all that time!" Susan began rambling, tears falling from her eyes once more.

Trevor's heart began to ach as he watched her tears fall down her face. "I feel so rejected, I thought Peter would have stood by his family, but he went off with some backstabbing whore bag, and now I can never talk to him ever again!" Susan began another rambling, sobbing constantly, Trevor understood she was having a hard time. Trevor suddenly found himself actually feeling some sympathy, but getting his mind on track, he had to get back on track with the plan. "What am I going to do?" Susan's voice asked softly, breaking him from his thoughts.

A small smile came to Trevor's lips, confusing Susan. "Susan, I know your going through a hard time right now" he began, taking her hand in his. "And maybe being here, in this castle all the time is the wrong atmosphere for you to get over this, seeing as you'll be around Peter, and that's not healthy" Trevor went on, Susan hung on his every word. "Yes?. What are you suggesting?" Susan continued, sniffling back the tears once more.Trevor's smile widened at her question. "Maybe you need a little vacation from Cair Paravel, see the world outside!" he said, hoping that would grab her interest.

"And seeing as we've both seemed almost completely recovered, I am planning my way back home, to Archenland" Trevor said, watching as she became entranced in his sayings. "So maybe, coming on a little journey with me!" Trevor suggested, hoping she'd take the bait. "Maybe a little fresh air and some new backgrounds will help you get over this nasty little spat!" Trevor finished, waiting for Susan to make up her mind and give an answer. A few moments passed as Susan thought over all that Trevor had said. "Well, I suppose a little journey would help" she began. "But what about my family?. Archenland is a long way!" Susan protested.

Susan watched as Trevor's expression seemed to fall slightly, before he answered. "Well you'll only be gone a few days, I assure you" Trevor said. "And your family could surely could hold off for that long, right?" Trevor said, trying his best to reassure her. Thinking all of this over, Susan weighted out her options once more. She had always wanted to go to Archenland, and being away from Peter would help ease her heart. However, there was still Edmund and Lucy, Aslan and the rest of Narnia to consider as well. "Don't you think you deserve this, after all the work and responsibility put on your shoulders for Narnia?" Trevor once more baited, breaking into her thoughts.

Susan once more thought of her options when she was once more thrown from her thoughts as the door opened, revealing Lucy returning with two bowls of ice cream and cookies laid out carefully on a tray, some of her favorite toy animals tucked under one arm, and a bag of what looked like board games and books hung from her arm. "Susan, I brought some things to help you feel better" Lucy began before suddenly noticing Susan and Trevor sitting closely on the bed. A blush suddenly came upon Lucy and Susan's cheeks as the littlest Pevensie glanced between the two.

"Hello Trevor" she greeted happily, in which he gave her a smile and a nod. "I see you both are looking much better these days!" she continued, setting her tray on the beside table, and scattering her toys and her bag on the bed beside Susan. But as she stopped before the bed, she noticed uneasiness between the two teenagers. Something had defiantly happened between the two of them. "What's going on?" Lucy asked slowly, once more glancing between her sister and their new friend. Susan became even more uneasy.

**Author's note: Me again!. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for another cliffhanger but it will get better I promise. Thanks again to you guys, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review!. You guys are awsome.**

** You rule,**

**Sarah  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hey, back with the long awaited chappie. This one is abit sad, and not my best in my opinion, but you guys be the judge. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charatcers, I only own the plotline. But I do own Trevor and Flora. So, hope you guys enjoy it, please remember to reveiw. thanks so much!. Enjoy.**

Susan hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell her little sister what was offered to her or just stay quiet. Of course, Susan didn't know herself what she had decided but taking one last sigh, her mind had finally decided on a course of action.Suddenly getting to her feet, Susan stood proudly before her sister before announcing,"Lucy, I have decided to leave for Archenland!", before going to her closet and getting out a suitcase, and placing it out onto her bed where she had sat.

Surprising both of them, Lucy and Trevor watched as Susan went about her room, collecting items she might need for the trip. "But Susan!" Lucy breathed, trying to make sense of it all. "What about your family?. And Narnia?" the little Pevensie breathed as she watched her sister fold and pack up some clothes. "Yourself, Edmund and Peter should be fine on your own, you don't need me for everything!" Susan retorted, going over to her vanity and picking out her hairbrush, mirror and make up and packing it in the suitcase.

"Besides Lucy, its only a little vacation, I'm not going away forever!" Susan countered, but nothing seemed to relieve her sister of this shock. As Susan continued to pack, Lucy looked towards Trevor for some help, but was surprised to see a devilish smirk on his face as he watched Susan move around the room. Lucy stared for a moment, thinking that he must have something to do with Susan's sudden wanting to leave. "Pack up, I shall meet you in the main hall in a few moments!" Trevor said, suddenly bursting Lucy from her thoughts.

Lucy watched as Trevor and Susan shared a smile before he walked out, leaving the sisters alone once more. Lucy eyed him suspiciously as he walked out of the room, suddenly not trusting him at all. Once the door shut behind him, Lucy fearfully turned once more to Susan, who was halfway through her packing now. "Oh, Susan!" Lucy cried, coming up to her sister's side, hoping resorting to begging would help any. "Please don't do this. Think of Aslan, or Narnia. Or Ed or me!" Lucy begged. "Just please don't go!". However the eldest sister did not seem the least bit convinced.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but my mind has been made up!" she said, before glancing down at Lucy, noticing the big, tearful brown eyes that stared back at her. Susan gave a sigh, knowing this was Lucy's way of begging for whatever she wanted. It usually worked on Peter and the rest of them, but not this time. "Lucy, with all that's just happened, I have just decided to take a little vacation, clear my mind!" she assured her sister. "I will only be gone a few days!" she said before returning to packing.

However, Lucy suddenly jumped before her and blocked her way to her suitcase as best as her little body could. "But who will play with me?." She suddenly questioned. "Who will I talk to when I'm bored?. Who will read to me at night?. Who will comfort me when I'm sad?. Susan, you're the only one who's best at all those things!" Lucy countered. Susan placed her hand firmly on her hips, but she had to smile at Lucy's attempt. It was true the sisters share a bond unlike Lucy and their brothers, but she wouldn't change her mind!.

"I know Lucy, it will be boring here without me. But like I said, I will only be gone a few days!" Susan stated as firmly as she could, picking Lucy up and placing her behind her, pushing her towards the door. Seeing Lucy pout and not wanting to move, Susan reassured her, "I'm not leaving because of you, I want to take this time to clear my mind of everything!", however Lucy didn't move. "Lu, I'll miss you so. Why don't you go play, and I'll call you when I'm ready to leave!" Susan said, hugging her little sister, and shoving her gently out the door, shutting it behind her.

It was this, that Lucy finally have out a humph and trying desperately to try and make Susan stay. 'She's making a big mistake!. She cannot leave!' Lucy thought. 'Trevor must be up to this!. Maybe Edmund and Peter were right not to trust him!' Lucy gave a sigh. She had pretty much given up, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Peter's bedroom door was open slightly. Just faintly, she could hear the voices of her brothers and Aslan inside. That gave her an idea, and she hurried off down the hall towards Peter's room.

Meanwhile

"You did what?" Edmund shouted, suddenly getting to his feet upon hearing what had happened between his two elder siblings. "Well, she came onto me, its not like I wanted it, it just happened!" Peter explained, sitting on his bed as the brunette tended to his wounds and bruises. Edmund sitting, now standing, beside the bed, and Aslan near the foot of the bed. "And then the next thing I knew, Susan was standing in the doorway!" said Peter. "And so she started yelling at me!".

"Because she found you kissing Flora!" Edmund yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "What did you think she was going to do, She pretend it was nothing and go on with your lives?" Edmund questioned. "Well, I didn't think she'd resort to violence, Ed!" Peter shot back, getting angry at his little brother, Aslan's patients warring thin for the two brothers. "Oh, you deserved what you got, you ass!" Edmund shot back, Peter was about to argue back when Aslan gave a loud roar. "Silence, Sons of Adam!" Aslan growled, both boys and the servant winced at Aslan's tone.

Aslan waited a moment, glancing between the two kings before beginning again. "It is true that what King Peter did was very tragic, but we can't sit here arguing with one another over it!" Aslan settled, sending a harsh glare of his eye to Peter, before turning to Edmund, and continuing. "Now, life in Cair Paravel will become difficult, and soon may spread to Narnia, if we do not find a way for Peter to make peace with Susan!" Aslan stated gently. Edmund and Peter thought about this for a moment. "Well, just apologizing won't help!" Peter started. "I've already tried that!" Peter finished, Aslan nodded.

"No, I doubt the gentle Queen will listen to words right now!" Aslan suggested. "Her heart is too clouded and troubled". "Yea, and besides, if we try that again we might end up dead!" Edmund butted in, Peter shot him a warning glance and was about to retort but Aslan stopped him once more. "This is not about the two of you fighting!" Aslan growled once more. "We need to make peace before it gets worse!" Aslan suggested. At that time, the four of them heard footsteps approaching, and suddenly Lucy burst through the door.She stopped once she saw the four of them looking at her surprised.

"Good lord, Lucy!. Don't you ever knock?" Edmund suddenly shouted, not even caring of Lucy's lack of breath. "We could have wanted some privacy you know?" Edmund finished, but Lucy quickly retorted. "No time for that!. Something has come up, and I desperately need your help!" Lucy suddenly announced, hoping her brothers and Aslan would listen better than Susan. At this, Peter, Edmund and Aslan suddenly became worried. "What is it, Lu?" Peter asked quickly, fearing the worse. Catching her breath a bit, Lucy continued. "It's Susan, she's suddenly decided to leave for Archenland!" Lucy suddenly blurted out.

Aslan, Peter and Edmund froze in disbelief. They knew Susan would be angry, but was she really that angry that she would suddenly decide to leave?. "Are you sure Lucy?" Edmund asked suddenly, breaking the uneasy silence that hung over them. "Yes, she's already half way through packing, and she says she's leaving with Trevor in a few minutes!" Lucy cried. Peter's shock was then turned to anger as Trevor was suddenly brought into the conversation. "I knew he was going to be a nuisance!" Edmund cried, and the three Pevensies begun to talk loudly among themselves.

Getting very irritated, Aslan gave a loud roar to silence them. Hearing the loud roar, the Pevensies stopped to look at the great lion sternly. "Now is not the time to be arguing when one of Narnia's queens are about to leave the castle!" Aslan growled. The Pevensies nodded in agreement. "We should be stopping her by any means necessary" Aslan ordered, gazing upon the three of them. "We must be quick, for she was about finished when I left the room" Lucy advised, seeing her two brothers and Aslan make for the door.

Turning on her heel quickly, Lucy hurried out of the room, followed by Edmund, both racing down the hallway. Aslan helped Peter to his feet, and both of them were out of the room as fast as they could. A few moments later, the Pevensies and Aslan gathered around Susan's door, surprised to see a large suitcase already placed outside her open door. From the hall, they could hear her bustling around the room, still gathering stuff as she hummed a little tune to herself. All were too frightened that the moment was actually happening to gaze into the room itself.

However, out walked Susan into the hallway, dressed in old clothes, she usually wore for being outdoors, instead of her usual green garb. She wore a blue t-shirt with a white-sleeved shirt attached underneath, with green leggings and brown boots. The Pevensies marveled at the commoner's garb she was in, surprised to see how this sudden decision affected her so. She placed the box that was under her arm, next to her suitcase when she noticed her family before her. She noticed their surprised expressions staring back at her."Oh, so you heard the news?" she questioned, half curiously, half playfully, knowing how they'd take it.

Being the first to regain his thoughts, Edmund replied, "Susan, what do you think your doing?" he asked rather angrily. Susan was a bit taken aback by this. "I've decided to go on a little vacation, seeing as the atmosphere here at Cair Paravel is not suitable for me right now!" she said, eyeing Peter from the corner of her eye. However, no reply was made, and she went back into her room to gather the rest of her things. "But Susan, I don't think it's wise—" Edmund started again, but coming out of her room, Susan held up a hand to stop him.

"It's no use, Ed!" she said, stopping him short, catching Lucy and Peter off guard. "Lucy already tried to convince me to stay!. I wish to take a little vacation is all" she assured them, once more gazing at Peter at the corner of her eye. Still, he held his shocked expression, and had barely changed since she started talking. Ignoring it, she once more went into her room, leaving her siblings to talk once more. "You see!" Lucy whined. "She won't listen to anything that we say!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air.

Edmund chewed his bottom lip in thought, there has to be someway to get her to stay!. However, seeing Peter remained in the same stance as before, he grew angry, knowing this was all his fault, yet he did nothing to stop her. "Peter, look what you have done!." Edmund yelled, coming over to his elder brother and shaking him fiercely. "By having an affair with Flora, Susan is so angry she wants to leave us!" he continued, watching as realization finally begun to settle into Peter's eyes as Edmund continued to shake him.

"Peter, you have to fix this, only you can fix this!" Edmund continued, finally breaking his elder brother out of his shock. "I know, this all happened because of me!" Peter growled, slapping his hands hard against the top of his head. How could he have been so stupid as to let that sly, yet revolting dryad let herself be all over him and then only to have Susan, the real love of his life, come in and see them, creating this whole mess. It reminded Peter of those old soaps that his mother used to watch when they were little, something scandalous like this always happened on those things.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he slapped his hand against his forehead, no, this is not a soap on television, its real life, he thought to himself. Although, he was still partly in shock of the whole thing happening that by now, he'd basically try anything to stop Susan from leaving. And leaving with Trevor at that!. "But how am I to stop her, when she will listen to nothing that I say!" Peter said, frustrated. "I mean, she is the least person she wants to hear from right now!" Peter sighed sadly. Edmund and Lucy shared a glance at their frustrated brother, but wasn't it obvious of what he should do?

"Peter, why don't you try and apologize!" Lucy suggested. Peter glanced at her questionably. "Yes, Son of Adam" Aslan finally spoke up, all turning towards him. "It was you who caused this tragedy, and even though you are the last person Susan wishes to hear, you must try and apologize!" he advised, realization once more returning to Peter's face. "Aslan's right, at least let her know how sorry you are and everything before she leaves!" Edmund added, Peter watched as Lucy nodded behind him. "She may not want to listen to you, but at least she'll get a sense of where your coming from!" Edmund said, giving his brother a smile.

Peter nodded. Everyone was right, Susan did deserve an apology for hurting her so, and maybe even hear his side of the story, if that was possible. Taking a deep breath, Peter begun to march up to Susan's doorway, and was about to knock, before a voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks. "Susan, are you ready yet?" Trevor called, coming up to join the group gathered around Susan's doorway. He too wore common clothes, more suitable for the outdoors. Trevor wore a green t-shirt with a navy blue sweater draped over one arm, and blue jeans.

The Pevensies gave him all dirty looks, however, he ignored them, only giving a glare to Peter before realizing Susan had appeared once more before them. "Yes, finally I have everything!" she sighed happily, dropping her make up bag into the box next to the suitcase. Trevor and the Pevensies stared amazed at all the things Susan had lined at her door. A big suitcase, a medium sized box over filled with belongings. It made them all wonder what she had left in the room. With a smile, Trevor picked up his own suitcase and nodded to Susan. "Already, let's be off, then!" he said, before gesturing towards her own things. "Do you need help with those Susan?" he asked politely.

Everyone, including Susan was suddenly taken aback by Trevor's suggestion. Peter growled softly as he saw a slight blush appear on Susan's pale cheeks. "Oh, thank you kindly Trevor!" she said sweetly, feeling the heat rush to her face, making her siblings uneasy. "But, I will get my siblings to help me with them, thank you!" she said, gazing at each sibling in turn, turning to Peter last. "Besides, they owe me that at least!" she growled, before joining arms with Trevor and walking down the hallway. Lucy, Edmund and Peter groaned as they took up Susan's luggage.

Lucy had the over filled box, and Peter and Edmund took either side of her suitcase. Grunting and groaning with the weight, the Pevensies made their way down the hallway, dreading the long stairwell. "Thanks a lot, Peter!" Edmund growled as he and Peter tried to make it to the end of the hallway without dropping the suitcase, with much difficulty."Why didn't you just apologize like we said!" he groaned, earning a glare in return. "You were there, Ed!. Trevor suddenly showed up!" Peter complained, adjusting the suitcase in his arms.

"You still could have said something!" Edmund growled, both setting the suitcase down as they finally made it to the stairs. Giving one last sigh, the Pevensies once more picked up Susan's things and carefully made their way down the stairs. "It seems like ever since Trevor came to stay at Cair Paravel, Susan has been changing a lot!" Lucy suddenly said, seeing their sister now standing at the great oak doors, awaiting her luggage. "How would that be, Lu. She's been unconscious most of the time?" Edmund asked, curious as to where she was getting at.

Giving a groan and once more adjusting the box in her arms, Lucy continued, "I mean, ever since she found Peter with Flora, she's seemed to have taken, a more friendlier relationship with him" Lucy observed, careful to take it one step at a time, while keeping her attention on the two at the door when she could. At this, Edmund thought for a moment. "Yes, Lu. I believe your right!" Edmund agreed. "I knew that man was no good!. It will be good to get him out of here!" he growled, happy to be have reached the landing.

Although this, Peter had said nothing, thinking over his words of how to apologize to Susan before she leaves, no matter what she said. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Edmund lowered his side of the suitcase, and Lucy dropped Susan's box with a bang on the floor. "Took you long enough!" she growled, shooting Peter a glare out of the corner of her eyes. Lucy was not pleased by this," And she's gotten a lot snootier as well" Lucy whispered to Edmund as they noticed Susan's change of personality. Aslan suddenly came to join them, as Susan suddenly became very anxious, "Oh well, it is time for us to leave!" she said hurriedly.

Aslan gave her a nod as he watched her pick up her suitcase, Trevor picking up her box. "Farewell, Daughter of Eve" he called. "I wish you well on your journey and hope you to return soon" he finished, Susan came over and gave him a hug. Edmund and Lucy also gave her tearful goodbyes, in which she hugged and kissed them both. She got to her feet once more, turning to Peter. "Susan." Peter began slowly. "Susan, I—" , however he never got to finish for Susan suddenly turned away. "Alright, time for us to go!" she shouted, once more taking hold of her suitcase, and turning to the open doors.

The rest of the Pevensies followed as Trevor and Susan made their way to the doors, stopping before they hit the first step to wave one last time at the family. "Susan, wait—" Peter tried again, but once more she didn't listen and turned on her heel, heading down the grand stairs to the tow horses awaiting them, one with a small wagon for Susan's luggage. The Pevensies watched from the landing above as they got onto their individual horses. "At least they're not riding on the same horse!" Lucy said, sticking out her tongue, watching as Susan and Trevor snapped the reins to start their horses.

And there, at the top of Cair Paravel's steps, the Pevensies watched as their sister, and once gentle queen, rode off into the distance with the stranger they had just met. As the two shrunk against the dying sun, Edmund, Lucy and Aslan decided to head back into the castle. Peter was left alone there on the landing, the heart filled words still playing in his head, but as he watched his true love shrink into the distance, the words still unsaid, and her companion a stranger, he could help but feel his own heart die like the fading sun.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. All of you have been really awsome, and I thank you. Please review, thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Hey guys!. I'm finally back with a new chappie, and I think this one will be pretty good. Now, the story is starting to finally wind down, and thats good because school is starting soon, just to give you guys the head's up. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Trevor and Flora. I do own the plotline. Thanks to all who reviewed me you guys are really really awsome, and so much support, I thank you. So, thats all. Enjoy!.**

Since the Pevensies had watched their sister go off into the sunset with a stranger they only knew a couple of days, the great castle of Cair Paravel grew quiet. From servants to cooks to Edmund and Lucy, the castle was no longer the happy place it once was, and Peter knew the reason. He figured everyone was still mad at him for what he'd done to Susan, and he couldn't blame them, as irritating as it was.

For example, once Susan had disappeared over the horizon, Peter, never saw Lucy and Edmund again that evening, that is, not until dinner. As the high king made his way into the dining room, he shivered as he felt an uneasy silence settle over the room. Peter noted that Lucy nor Edmund would even look at him in the eye as he sat down at his place at the table, and waited for dinner. Peter knew that trying to make conversation would not work this time.

Even as the dinner arrived, the cooks that brought out the plates to them, would not only look the High king in the eye, but just plunk his plate down before him and walk off. The others that served Lucy and Edmund, would shoot happy smiles at them, and bid them to enjoy their meal before walking off. Peter couldn't help but sigh at this treatment, he'd thought nothing could get worse now that Susan had left, but now he's seemed to have lost both his younger siblings as well.

Picking up his fork, Peter thought for a moment as he pushed the food around the plate. He wondered how Susan was getting along, if she was safe and having a good time. But Peter's heart began to sink as his thoughts came to her and Trevor together. Is she moving on to Trevor?. Does she love him he questioned himself?. He could only hope she'd be true to her words and come home soon, he couldn't bear it if it turned out she decided to be with him.

Suddenly, images of Susan and Trevor flashed through his mind, causing his heart to break, and his head starting to spin. He couldn't take it, he could feel his heart breaking with every image his mind came up with. Peter closed his eyes tightly, wishing away the horrible images, however, he could only watch as the images spun through his head, faster and faster until they seemed to cause his head to feel swelled.

In aggravation, Peter suddenly got to his feet, yelling loudly as if the images would stop on command. When he realized it was all in his head, Peter opened his eyes to see Edmund, Lucy and Tumnus staring at him strangely. "Peter, are you alright?" Lucy asked suddenly, staring wide-eyed at her elder brother. Peter was somewhat surprised at this, Lucy nor Edmund had spoken to him since Susan's departure. Peter felt his body freeze as he realized all the strange looks being shot his way, a blush starting across his cheeks.

Peter tried to regain his composure. "Yes, I'm fine!" Peter said, assuring them, trying to settle his frustrated mind. Peter turned once more to his sister and brother, but they didn't look to convinced that their brother was fine. "I'm—" Peter started again, looking down at his untouched food, and back to Lucy and Edmund. "I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Peter suddenly announced, his siblings watched surprised as he walked out of the room with a slouched composure.

Once the doors of the dining hall shut behind him, Edmund turned to Lucy curiously. "I think he's taking Susan departure a lot harder than we thought!" Edmund suggested to Lucy, who shook her head in agreement. "Yea, your right!. With Susan leaving and none of Cair Paravel speaking to him, I guess he'd take it pretty hard!" Lucy added. Edmund nodded, turning his attention once more to the doors. "Poor Peter, he's really heartbroken!" Edmund suddenly said, catching Lucy off guard.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" she questioned him curiously. "Susan said she'd be back in a few days!. I'm sure Trevor will keep her safe!" Lucy said, however, Edmund only looked aggravated. "No Lucy!. Peter's heartbroken because Trevor, a stranger who so happens to comfort Susan when she fought with Peter, asked her to leave with him!" Edmund explained, though by the look on Lucy's face, it just wasn't coming through.

"What are you getting at Edmund?" she asked confused, in which Edmund slapped his hand onto his forehead. It had been completely obvious to everyone else when their relationship first started, even Edmund was catching on before Peter told him, but to think Lucy this slow as not to notice, was becoming just a little pathetic to Edmund.Of course, he understood she was only still an innocent child, but boy would she get the shock of her life!.

Taking a deep breath, Edmund placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, confusing her even more. "Lucy, there is something important that I need to tell you, in order for you to completely understand the situation!" Edmund began. Lucy only raised a brow for him to continue. "It will be a bit of a shock at first, but like when Peter told me, I hope that you will come to understand and accept it!" Edmund stated clearly. Lucy's eyes went wide."Peter told you something and you didn't tell me?" Lucy questioned. "Does Susan know?" she asked curiously.

Edmund once more got frustrated. "Yes, Lu. But just listen to me, it's very important that you understand this!" Edmund said, taking hold on Lucy's shoulders and shaking his little sister gently. Lucy finally agreed to listen to what Edmund had to say. "Alright, ever since we started ruling over Narnia, Peter and Susan have begun to have feelings for each other" Edmund explained. Lucy listened intensively. "Feelings beyond what a brother and sister should feel for each other, more like what they should be feeling when they meet that "significant other"" Edmund tried to explain.

Suddenly, it hit the youngest Pevensie. "You don't mean?" she questioned, Edmund only shaking his head. "For this long?" Lucy questioned again, eyeing her brother, marveling at the news she'd just obtained. "And he didn't tell her?" Lucy asked, Edmund suddenly surprised at her question. "No, Lucy. They confessed their love, but now that they are fighting, Peter is heartbroken because she left with another man!" Edmund explained, he watched as she thought this over.

"Well, there is only one thing to do!" Lucy suddenly proclaimed in the air, getting to her feet, and raising one finger in the air like a super hero. "We must get Peter to apologize to Susan so that they can get back together!" Lucy exclaimed, catching Edmund off guard. "Well, come on!. We have to convince Peter, and we're not going to do that standing here!" Lucy said, suddenly grabbing hold on Edmund's wrist and hurrying out of the dining hall with him in tow.

As said, Peter had grumpily went off to his room, quickly changing into his pajamas and freshening up like always. However, as he did his regular routine, Peter still could not shake off the images of Susan and Trevor together. As he stared blankly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he shivered as his reflection vanished and was replaced with Trevor's face, a devilish grin plastered on his face, and a fire growing in his eyes. Peter tried with all his will not to smash his fist into the mirror before him.

Pulling away his gaze, Peter quickly splashed himself with cold water, and tried off. Daring a glance at the mirror, he was happy to find his own reflection back at him. Giving a sigh, Peter placed the towel back on the counter and headed back for the bed. Crawling in and shutting off the light, Peter instantly gave in to the comfort of the silk sheets, feeling his tense body finally being able to relax. Giving a long yawn, Peter closed his eyes, hoping for peaceful dreams. However, his dreams weren't so peaceful after all.

_Peter was in his office as usual reading over some important paper work when Lucy suddenly ran into the room. "Peter! Peter!" she came in calling, seeing her, Peter instantly got to his feet. "What is it, Lu?" he asked, wondering what all the commotion is about. "It's Susan. She's come back at last!" Lucy cried excitedly, Peter's expression turned to shock. "She's right outside, she says she has some big announcement to make, come see!" Lucy cried, before hurrying out of the room._

_Recovering from his surprise, Peter headed off after Lucy. Finally reaching the stairway to leading down to the entrance of the castle, Peter stopped to see a group of people at the door. Curious, he quickly made his way down the stairs, and as he came closer to the entrance, he realized it was Edmund and Lucy greeting Susan back from her trip. Suddenly feeling excited, Peter hurried down the stairs and made his way to the doorway._"_Oh, Susan!" he sighed happily. "I am so glad your—", however he never got to finish his sentence, suddenly noticing something different about his sister._

_As he got closer, Edmund and Lucy parted, so that Peter could see Susan clearly, although he didn't like what he saw. There at the door, was Susan decked out in a wedding gown, strapless, with little a floral design on the bodice, that also showed off her breasts. The skirt ran down to the floor like a silky white waterfall. A veil held in her hair by a small crown, a necklace of pearls around her neck, and earrings to match. Peter looked Susan up and down in surprise, and it was then that he noticed Trevor in a tux._

"_Oh, Peter!" Susan suddenly cried. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. Regaining his flustered mind for a moment, Peter suddenly asked, "What happened?. I thought you were only going to Archenland for a couple of days?". At this, Susan sighed, rather happily. "Once we got to Archenland, I found it was so much more beautiful than plain old Narnia" she explained. "And at first, I was going to come back here but Trevor proposed the night before, and we were married this afternoon!" she said happily, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh!. This is the happiest day of my life!" she sighed._

_Peter watched surprised, as Edmund and Lucy threw confetti up in the air and covered the happily married couple. Peter couldn't help but feel his heart breaking. How could she say that?. Even though she was mad at him, doesn't mean she'd go off and marry a stranger, this was defiantly not like her. Seeing his surprised, and slightly hurt expression, Susan suddenly questioned, "Peter, aren't you happy for me?" she seemed rather upset. Peter turned to her, tears coming to his eyes. "Not really, Su" he confessed, causing the celebrations to come to a halt and an uneasy silence come over the room._

"_But Peter, I found that I love Trevor!" she said, looking at him tearfully, however she suddenly changed. "I know that he will be a faithful husband, you won't go cheating on me!" she said, poking him in the shoulder. "Besides, It wasn't like you and I would ever get married!. I mean, It's forbidden, right?. It's incest!" she scoffed, suddenly all of Narnia appearing around them. "You have committed incest with your sister?" Trevor suddenly announced in front of everyone in the room, a long gasp could be heard around the room._

"_Is this the kind of High King you wish to rule you, protect you, lead you?" Trevor suddenly asked everyone in the room, the entire room irrupting with disagreement. "Who claimed he loved one girl, but then cheated on her with another?. Adding to the incest?" Trevor questioned once more, all of Narnia disagreeing once again. "Then it is time for a change!. Archenland is that change!" Trevor announced. "We will create a new nation, one that's free of incest, cheating and bad examples of leadership!" Trevor announced._

"_I shall be your king!" the whole room irrupted with a cheer, and all of them, except the Pevensies, filed out, following their new king to their new land.Susan gave one last smile to Peter, before turning on her heel and heading out the door once more, Edmund and Lucy followed her. "Where are you two going?" Peter asked, surprised at their actions. "We don't want to live here anymore!" Lucy suddenly stated, turning her nose upwards. "But, why?" Peter asked slowly, tears coming to his eyes. _

_ "Because you never apologized to Su, you deprived us of our sister, which, we like better than you!" Edmund stated angrily. Peter gasped, Edmund's words pierced through Peter's heart like a sword, tears now spilling over his face._

"_We want to spend some time with our new brother-in-law, he seems a lot nice, fun and a better king then you!. You've brought shame to this family, and to Narnia, Its all your fault!" Edmund bared down at Peter, now on his knees on the floor. "Now for not taking responsibilities for your actions, you've lost your family, your nation, and your love!. You have nothing left!" Edmund stated, laughing evilly, Lucy joining him. "Good luck on your own, Peter Pevensie, for now you'll be alone, forever!" Lucy shouted, her and Edmund continued laughing evilly as they drifted out the door, the door slowly closing behind them, shutting out any light possible._

_As this happened, Peter remained on his knees, tears now spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm sorry for letting my family down, I'm sorry for letting my country down, and I'm so very sorry for letting you down Susan. I never meant to hurt you, it just happened, and I should have taken responsibility. I understand now, that what I did was wrong, but please don't leave me!. I love you!. I love you, Susan, with all my heart!. Please don't go!. Please, Narnia, Ed and Lu, please don't leave me. Susan, I love you!" he sobbed, but still the darkness came, and as Peter stayed there on the floor sobbing, the darkness closed in around him, and his world as he knew it, had disappeared………_

Peter suddenly sat up in a cold sweat, his breathing labored, his throat begging for water. He sat there in the darkness of his room, desperately trying to regain composure, and calm his body down. It took a few moments for his body and mind to settle, and Peter placed the palm of his hand against his forehead for a moment, wiping some of the sweat from his face. Images and dialog from the nightmare still played over a bit in his head.That had been the most horrible dream!.

Peter sighed, finally calming his rapid heart, thinking over the nightmare once again. Susan had only been gone for a night, and already Peter was thinking the worse case scenario!. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Trevor, he's probably taking advantage of Susan in her time of need!. The jerk, all he wanted was Susan, one way or another, Peter clenched his teeth at the thought of Trevor harming Susan in any way. He'd pay!. But remembering the dream, that could never happen, right?. Susan would never marry a guy like Trevor, and because of his actions, Narnia and his remaining siblings wouldn't leave him, right?.

A shiver ran down Peter's spine as he thought of that, running a hand through his sweat-drenched hair, Peter shut his eyes tightly as tears once more came to his eyes. This could not be happening!. Suddenly, he was broken out of his thoughts by the door suddenly being opened. "Peter!. Peter!" Lucy exclaimed, hearing Edmund and Lucy enter the room, Peter turned his head away as a tear escaped through the corner of his eye, so that they wouldn't see him wounded.

"What is it, Lu?" he asked, suddenly remembering the first part of his dream, hoping that it didn't turn out the same. "Peter, you have to apologize to Susan right away!" Lucy exclaimed, catching Peter off guard, he wasn't expecting that!. Raising his head to meet Lucy and Edmund's gazes, Peter only questioned, "What?. Apologize?" he said, as if that was the simplest answer in the world. "Yes, you must apologize so that she can come home!" Edmund explained. "So that you two can get back together!" Lucy explained.

Peter suddenly looked at her confused, Edmund looked at her sternly. "You know?" Peter asked slowly in surprise, then turning his attention on Edmund. "I had to tell her, she would have found out anyways!" Edmund tried to defend himself, Peter meant to argue back, but was stopped by Lucy. "Enough, we can argue about that later, right now we have to get Susan back!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Peter thought back to his dream for a moment. Then, it hit him, Archenland!. "Susan's not due back for a couple of days, but we need to get to Archenland, and fast!" Peter suddenly exclaimed

Edmund and Lucy watched surprised as Peter suddenly jumped out of bed and head to the closet. "Edmund, I want you to pack a few things, we're heading off to Archenland". Edmund raced out of the room on command. "Lucy, I need you to round up the best fighters in our army" Peter sudden;y ordered to Lucy. "I have a feeling that we're going to need them!" Peter said, getting angered. Peter had a bad feeling about them traveling to Archenland, but if it was the only thing to get Susan to listen, then he'd do anything to get her back!. He just hoped they weren't too late!.

**Author's note: So, tell me what ya think, please review. Thanks to all who reviewed: Narnian Magic,** **KibumiWong, Aminuleen, fantomdranzerx, caithzadz, narnianqueen33, and Spooky-phoenix. Thanks again. You rule.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so so so so sorry that I haven't updated until now, l feel bad, lol. School's been a wreck and so demanding, but I hope to try and update alot sooner, have to get this fic done after all. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters exc. Trevor & Flora , I only own the plotline. So, once again very very sorry, and I hope you all enjoy it.One more thing: Its my Birthday!. Yay me, lol. Hope you enjoy!. Thanks. **

In just a few days, they had finally made it to Archenland, and it was defiantly an amazing sight. Susan was amazed by the rolling hills and brisk winds, the sea green ocean was fast, and the sun glistened upon it like magic. It was like something out of a fairy tale, like what Susan had first thought of Narnia when she and her siblings first arrived.

Susan heart suddenly fell as her thoughts suddenly turned to her siblings. The thought of missing Lucy and Edmund made tears come to her eyes, she missed them already and it was only a couple of days, probably because she and her siblings had barely ever been apart. However, that was suddenly all washed away once her thoughts turned to Peter. Her heart began to ach as memories of him and Flora full on kissing in front of her. The pain was still surging through her and she wasn't sure if she would ever be rid of it.

But as she gazed ahead, stunned by the amazing countryside like beauty of Archenland, she hoped that this little vacation would help in the recovery of her broken heart. Letting out a deep sigh to release her of her worries, she faked a smile and tried to enjoy the scenery around her. Trevor, who'd been watching her the whole time, seem to wonder about her. He could see beyond her fake smile, and knew instantly that she was probably going through an emotional break down.

Trevor decided to check things out for himself, riding up to her, he coughed to get her attention. His heart seemed to melt, as she suddenly turned to him with a beautiful smile, obviously still keeping up her façade. "Susan, are you alright?" he inquired, clearing his throat from the moment before. Susan seemed a bit taken back by this, her fake smile faltered, her expression that of deep thought. Susan bit her lip, not sure if he was being caring or not, turning her attention once more to him. Debating on the emotional breakdown, she once more put on the fake smile.

"Just fine, I can't wait to see your own home" she said, sounding a little like a giddy teen, in which she totally regretted it. Trevor shot her an uneasy smile and a laugh, turning back to stare ahead. "We'll be coming upon it soon!" he said, before all went silent once again. Susan enjoyed hearing all the wildlife around her, some of them she did recognize from Narnia, but others she enjoyed seeing for the first time. She was still amazed by the surroundings, until her gaze suddenly feel upon the sight before her.

There, in the distance was a magnificent castle, maybe even bigger than Cair Paravel. It looked to be made of different types of stone, surrounded by luscious gardens with huge trees, she felt insignificant to it already. The castle seemed to be something a princess would dream of owning, and she couldn't believe the sight before her, it was too unreal.The company made their way down a dirt road, roads spreading out to the equally as magnificent, stone houses. Sure, they weren't as big, but Susan still felt a bit intimidated.

The gentle queen giggled nervously as the iron gates where opened for them and they continued on to the castle before them. "This is your home?" she asked nervously, Trevor giving out a laugh at her surprised, yet a little intimidated expression. Susan's heart filled with joy as they continued up the path, and finally stopped before the grand stairs leading up to the huge oak doors. It seemed to still hasn't hit Susan yet, that this was such a beautiful place, and she couldn't believe this was real.

Trevor took Susan's hand, which surprised her, and led her up the stairs. "I can't wait for you to meet my father!" he said, smiling almost mischievously at her, which surprised and scared her at the same time. She knew he was up to something, like all this could somehow was too good to be true. However, she shook it off mentally, as they made it to the top of the steps, a middle-aged man, a cape over his shoulders and a golden crown atop his head, smiling happily at them. "Welcome back, Trevor!" the man said, suddenly coming forward and hugging Trevor tightly. Susan smiled.

"It's good to be home, father!" Trevor said, patting the man on the back lightly. Once they parted, Trevor took a side ways glance towards Susan, who smiled nervously. "Oh!. This is Queen Susan of Narnia!" Trevor introduced, the man's attention suddenly coming to her, his smile widened. "Pleased to meet one of the great monarchs of our neighbor country, truly it is a pleasure!" the man said, hugging her as well. "I am King Reynold!" he said, parting from her, taking her hand and shaking it.

Susan bore a delightful smile, however a little bit nervous to be in the presence of the king. "Come, Come!" he suddenly shouted, suddenly pushing Trevor and Susan into the castle before him. "We have much to discuss, let the footmen carry your things!" he said happily, following the two young teens inside. Susan's eyes grew wide, amazed at the interior of the castle. It reminded the young queen of a cathedral, it was so magnificent, the colored stain glass that made up the ceiling, cast different shades of light all over the room.

The floor was clear marble, with different colored tiles made patterns across the floor in some places, and Susan found, that if you look hard enough, you could see a little bit of your reflection it was so clean. Susan was amazed, she'd never thought the castle of Archenland would be this beautiful as extravagant. She was suddenly taken out of her thoughts when one of the footmen suddenly dropped one of her suitcases beside her."Please take it to the guestroom to the right, fourth door down, please!" the king ordered, Susan looking a bit uneasily.

"Not a problem, miss" the man said, sending her a smile, before gathering up her items once more and carrying them to the stairs, Susan watched him curiously, these footmen worked so much more differently then their maids at home. They moved swiftly, and seemed almost like a butler with their stance, the maids and servants at home worked swiftly, their walk not so graceful and they'd told posture wasn't everything. As she watched as the man disappeared behind the wall upstairs, Susan was suddenly shaken from her thoughts.

"Come, Gentle Queen Susan" King Reynold said, guiding her towards what looked like the dining hall. "How about a cup of tea, you must be thirsty after your long trip, and I would love to hear about life in Narnia!" the king said happily, Susan shooting him a nervous smile as she made her way through the great oak doors of the dining hall. Susan was even more impressed by the next room. It wasn't as high as the main entrance, but it had a sky light , the large glass pieces cut triangular pointing in the direction of each other.

There also where many portraits hung across the walls, Susan guessed them to be long ago relatives of the family, that had now passed away, maybe even great monarchs still alive in old age, Susan wasn't sure. Large windows also lined the walls placed between every third portrait from the next, long red velvet curtains tied back with gold colored strings hung from the right side of the windows. Susan walked closer to one of the windows, amazed to see far off onto the rolling hills that then divided into trees in the distance.

Susan glanced around the wonderful portraits of the family, noticing their dating of long ago, when her eyes fell upon the large oak table in the center of the room. It reminded her of a table you'd see in the middle ages, maybe kings such as King Arthur would have held dinner parties with these sorts of tables, long and held many people, maybe even as much as a whole court!. Since there was only the four of them, and sometimes Mr. Tumnus, they had a smaller oak table, usual for a family of four or five, but Susan's heart leaped once she saw the larger table.

Feeling excited, she quickened her pace, marveling about the many chairs that lined the table, furnished with the same red velvet as the curtains on the seat and the back. The king's chair, at the head of the table, was much bigger, with velvet lining the arms of the chairs as well, the back of the chair crafted to resemble the points of a crown, meaning that this was the chair of the king. Susan's thoughts were suddenly broken when she heard a chair scrap across the marble flooring, and looking over, saw Trevor had offered her one of the furnished chairs to sit.

"Come dear child, you are an honored guest to our home!" the king invited. "And we never leave our guests standing unwanted" the king said, smiling, patting the velvet seat that Trevor had just pulled out. Susan glanced between the king and the teen and shooting them an equally as offering smile, she hurriedly made her way to the chair offered. However, remembering her formality, Susan quickly bowed to the king seated before her before she was able to sit down.

However, the king stopped her. "No need for formal issues, my dear!" the king said. "You are a guest to my home, and I give you the permission to do whatever you like!. Lady or not!" The king stated, Susan smiling as she straightened, keeping her gaze on Trevor, who seated at his father's right side, and slipping delicately onto her seat. Moments later, the tea had arrived, Susan gasped as she saw it was served in the finest china she'd ever seen.

'We'd never have anything like this in Narnia!', Susan thought to herself as she watched her steaming tea slouch into her fine china cup, smiling to the maid as she claimed she'd had enough, and begun to stir in a couple cubs of sugar from the equally as magnificent china bowl placed in front of them. "So, Queen Susan" the king began after a moment of silence. "We've always waited for the day the true monarchs would take the crown, and your journey to our world sounded so riveting, exciting." The king suddenly stopped, "And now that I see you, I cannot believe it!. What is it like becoming one of the monarchs so suddenly?" the king questioned, Susan's thin lips curved into a smile.

Later on after tea, Susan was shown to her room, offered by Trevor who jumped to the idea immediately. Along the way, Trevor pointed out some more paintings of family members lining the walls of the corridors upstairs, Trevor filling in some of the past happenings of each member, also explaining why they'd been put up on the wall. They found her room, as directed by the king, and Susan was once more amazed. It was bigger than her room at Cair Paravel, larger bed with silk curtains tied to the four posts of the bed.

A vanity with a larger mirror, and more space in the oak wood closet to fit all her things she'd brought along. The room also had a beautiful crystallized chandelier, and double doors of the window, again silk curtains lined the wood, however it didn't include a balcony like the one back home. Confirming that she was fine on her own, Trevor sent her a smile and a nod, making his way to the large oak door, stopping suddenly to remind her of the dinner hour was five, before sending her another smile and closing over the door, giving her privacy.

Leaning against the wall for a moment, Trevor sighed, happy to have the Gentle Queen now in his own domain where he was sure to sweep her off her feet. He was hopeful that the plan he'd figured was full proof and with happy thoughts filling his head, Trevor happily made his way down the hallway, whistling a pleasing tune. Just about to round the next corner, Trevor suddenly felt an unexpected breeze suddenly blow past his face, opening his eyes in surprise, he noticed twirling leaves suddenly appear before him.

Trevor watched, sighing in relief, as the twirling leaves before him materialized into a girl before him, one he knew quite well. "What are you doing here, Flora?" he half snapped, not expecting to see the mischievous dryad so soon. Flora only raised a curious brow. "Well, its nice to see you too, _your majesty_!" she shot back, placing a hand on her hip before sighing deeply. "Well, your early, what is it?" he asked hurriedly, glancing around them to make sure no one was spying on them.

He watched as Flora's cocky expression suddenly turned to that of worry. "I'm afraid that the other three monarchs are very worried about their sister!. " she said, sounding a bit frightened. "They might even ride out here to retrieve her, what plan would you have for that!" she said, holding onto his tunic tightly. Trevor took hold of her hands, and pushing her away, he tried to console her. "Do not worry, everything is going perfectly and I shall have the gentle queen in no time!" Trevor said, a evil smile crossing his face.

"However, if they have come to seek their sister, you shall keep your army close, for we still might need you" Trevor explained, Flora nodded in agreement. "And if there is to be a war, we also have our secret weapon!" Trevor said, an evil smirk forming on both their lips now. "Peter and his precious Narnia doesn't even stand a chance!" Trevor laughed, Flora adding it. "Alright, I knew I shouldn't have been worried. I guess I just over reacted!" Flora said happily. "Thank you, I'll be standing by if you need us!" she said, Trevor nodded, and watched as she materialized into her leaves and floated away.

Trevor's smile stayed upon his lips as the dryad left. The knowing of King Peter's arrival right when his plan was reaching its climax was to thrilling a moment for words. He would not only get the love of his life, but possibly destroy the delicate fabric that is the nation of Narnia once the news is spread, and King Peter and his meddling little siblings would be band from this world forever. Oh, it was too good to be true. Trevor had to laugh as his plan was unfolding before him, he'd soon get his way for everything. It was only a matter of time now.

The next day was yet again another beautiful sunny day. The Gentle Queen had long ago settled at the round steal table placed in the garden, overlooking the fountain and the exotic flowers that bloomed all around her. Taking another sip from her china cup, Susan sighed deeply and lifted her pale face to the glowing sun above her, a cool wind picking up, cooling her down if she were hot. She continued to enjoy the sunshine when she suddenly felt a presence.

Glancing up, she noticed Trevor smiling mischievously at her, causing the young queen to turn towards him, giggling at him in wonder. Seeing the smile on his face, she wondered what he'd been up to. She had barely seen him at breakfast, only a quick glance and then she was left once more to converse with his father. Later, she'd come out to try and find him, but wondered the gardens instead, becoming lost in the great beauty of the new land around her.

Once her tea was set onto the garden table, Susan instantly settled there and enjoyed the wonderful sunlight and beauty Archenland had to offer. Although, more than once, her thoughts did turn to Narnia, wondering how her siblings were getting along, half wishing she was back with them now, her heart ached once more, her thoughts suddenly turning to Peter. She felt rage still burning inside of her from the incident now seeming so long ago. However, she could feel a mixture of love and longing slowly replacing the hurt in her heart.

This little vacation was just what she needed, her mind free from all the responsibilities around Cair Paravel, and to think over what Peter had done, realizing now that she should have fought for what was hers, and believed Peter when he spoke, not just tuning him out as she did. A smile crept onto her lips as she thought of it, and now felt the love she'd felt for Peter before, starting to warm her heart once more. And now she sits there, at the garden table, giggling at the mischievous prince before her.

"And where have you been, you sneaking prince!" she probed, laughing at her own comment, both laughing at how silly she'd sounded. "I've been around mi'lady!" he stated, coming to sit at the chair opposite her, the grin never leaving his face. "Nothing to concern your pretty little head about!" he teased, laughing as her face curled up in confusion and surprise at his comment. A blush crept to her cheeks as his comment sunk in. "Oh!. But I can tell by your expression that you are hiding something from me!" she countered quickly, the blush deepening as she noticed his smile widening at her comment.

Silence filled the garden only the distant twittering of birds filled their ears, as the two teens sat there, sneaking glances at the other, shooting nervous smiles as they were caught, sometimes also giving a small giggle. Susan's heart gave a little leap as Trevor smiled at her through the silence, and a sort of sickening feeling came over her. Somehow, she knew something wasn't right, this wasn't right, was she leading him on?. Either that or something bad was about to come before them.

Susan swallowed nervously at this thought, and suddenly became very worried. Trevor suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "May I ask you a question, Susan?" Trevor asked, all too sweetly, causing another uneasy feeling to come over the gentle queen. Shaking it off, Susan shot him a smile and nodded, not trusting her words right now, but also the possibility of hurling. "Do you like it here in Archenland?. The adventure of a new land and new people?. Isn't it wonderful?" Trevor asked, giving a sigh as he quickly glanced around.

Not noticing that Susan looked even more nervous then before, swallowing nervously, now not being able to shake off the uneasiness. Glancing once more towards her from across the table, Trevor began again. "I'm glad, for I am expecting you to say you are planning on going home soon, correct?" he questioned, watching her closely, noticing that she was having some sort of a struggle. Maybe she was feeling Peter's presence as he was. They were to be getting closer, so he knew he had to move fast.

"Susan?" he asked, trying to sound concerned, glancing at her. Susan only raised her eyes and nodded. "Yes, that is what I was thinking" she stated, before lowering her eyes once more. Now to move on to the next step. "Well, Susan. I have something to ask of you" Trevor stated, his heart leaped as Susan suddenly turned her surprised eyes to face him.A smirk crept to the left corner of his mouth as he took her hand. "Ever since I've heard of your arrival into this world, I've wanted to meet you, and ever since we've met, I have been taken captive to your beauty" he stated.

Susan's heart leaped once more, this was defiantly going too far. Something was about to happen and she needed to stop it. "I've loved you ever since, and I was hoping this little trip would make you realize that you belong here, with me!" Trevor stated, tightening his hold on her hand, making Susan much more nervous. "What I mean, my beautiful rose…." Trevor complimented, suddenly getting down on one knee, Susan gasped. It had finally come upon them. "Susan Pevensie, Gentle Queen of Narnia…" the words passed like honey through his lips, only to sting in her ear as poison.

Here it comes, she could feel it already settling upon her heart, which arched irritably. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, once more tightening his hold on her hand. Finally, it had come, and the uneasiness seemed to radiate off of her, closing her eyes, trying to forget of all that was around her. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes caught the attention of both teens, causing them to turn in surprise. Both gasped suddenly as Peter, Edmund and Lucy suddenly emerged from the growth, along with four fauns and three centaurs.

"Susan!" Lucy cried, noticing her sister and the mysterious stranger in their stance before them. The fauns and centaurs suddenly surrounding them, their various weapons pointed at Trevor threateningly. This caused Trevor to release Susan's hand, and both teens raised to the feet. Lucy suddenly rushing over to Susan's side, and wrapping her tiny arms around her elder sister's waist, Susan patted her back, though still in shock of it all. "What be the meaning of this?" Susan suddenly questioned, Trevor shooting glares as the High King, who only done it back.

Peter broke eye contact with Trevor, settling upon his lovely sister, whom his glance softened when upon her. "You have been spent to much time here, Su. We have reason to believe that he might have connections to the witch's powers!" Peter said. Anger once more boiled up in Susan. "Peter!. You cannot rule my life like this!" she shouted, Lucy and Edmund glancing worriedly at the elder siblings. "Especially when she was about to make a very important decision" Trevor suddenly interrupted, breaking Peter and Susan from their upcoming argument.

Peter glanced at Susan confused from the corner of his eye, noticing her absent response and her downcast eyes. "What do you speak of?" Peter asked, pressing the end of his sword closer to Trevor's throat. However, the smirk still remained on Trevor's lips. "Oh, your lovely sister enjoys Archenland so much…."Trevor started, moving closer to Susan, noticing Peter's grip tightening on the hilt of his sword. He knew the High King's greatest weakness. "That she might even agree to become my wife!' Trevor announced, everyone gasped as they heard this, suddenly turning to the shy queen.

Peter felt his heart begin to shrivel up like a fresh fruit becoming dry, and his thoughts where whirling inside of his head. Had she truly agreed?. Had he lost her forever?. "Is that true, Susan?" he asked softly, Susan only aware of all the pairs of eyes upon her.Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet Peter's, noticing the tears already beginning to pool at his glowing blue eyes. Her heart always settled into a sweet warmness as she stared into his eyes, but she knew now was not the time.

"Yes Peter, he asked my hand in marriage, but my answer…." She begun but was suddenly interrupted as Peter growled angrily, pressing even closer to Trevor, who immediately noticed the fire growing in the High King's eyes, however, all he could do was let a smirk play on his lips, he'd defiantly hit a nerve, leading to his own downfall. "Susan comes back to Narnia, it is where she belongs, and where she shall stay!" Peter ordered.

Trevor felt his own heart breaking, but he pressed on. "But the lady has a right to decide where she shall be!" Trevor countered, noticing Susan's lovely eyes grow wide. "Are you threatening me?" Peter lowered his eyes upon the opposing boy before him, his stomach tightening as he watched a smirk widen on his lips. "And what would the High King of Narnia say to this?" Trevor questioned once more, knowing that this was clearly angering Peter deeply, all he needed was a push.

"I will do any challenge your scrawny ass can take you hatred little guttersnipe!" Peter hissed, a smirk now widening on his own lips. Susan, Lucy and Edmund could be heard gasping in the corner. "Peter, are you sure of this?" Edmund questioned his brother, worried for what might happen. Uneasiness fell over the other three Pevensies as they watched the older teens before them try to battle it out in wits. One nod from his brother, and Edmund knew, Peter was setting himself up for one of Trevor's tricks, just like Susan had.

"Be careful, Peter" Edmund advised to his brother. "Keep your head, do not let him provoke you!" he whispered, hoping his brother would take the advice, although both teens looked like they were not about to stop, pushing and pushing until one of them cracked, it was only a matter of time. "You are well known in this country, High King" Trevor went on. "You seem to have great power, but you have always been on your own turf. Is it that you carried your luck along with you?" Trevor countered.

"You think I am not strong enough?. I am the one who battled and defeated the White Witch!" Peter growled. "I have proven my power!" he spat. Trevor's lips opened in a smile. "Oh, but not to me oh magnificent King!" Trevor said, knowing he was almost there. "If you wish it, I know of a battle that shall prove which is the better country!" Trevor announced, watching happily as Peter narrowed his eyes. "I shall do whatever you have for me, no battle too tough!" Peter growled, unknowingly sealing his fate.

"The stakes are not only for your precious Narnia, but for wherever our dear Queen Susan shall stay!" Trevor suddenly ventured, both men now turning to Susan. She looked into Peter's eyes, begging him not to go through with it, his heart agreed, his head did not. "Your willing to bet for Susan?" he questioned, watching as Trevor nodded slowly."Whoever wins is appointed greatest country and winner of fair lady's heart!" Trevor could not hold back a smirk, knowing that this was Peter's downfall.

Not wanting to lose Susan again, Peter glanced once more towards her, ignoring the constant plead in her eyes, and facing his opponent once more. "I agree, Once and for all Narnia will be the greatest nation, and Queen Susan will return home!" Peter spoke his terms, watching as Trevor nodded. "And if not, it is Archenland who is named the best, and your dear sister shall be my queen!" Trevor also spoke his terms. "The battle of Nations shall be at sunset, upon the Plains of Arch, both armies attend" Trevor announced, once more glancing evilly at the High King. "So shall it be!" , and with those four words, their fate was sealed.

**Author's Note: So yea, you guys like it?. Please remember to review. And I want to give a great big thanks to everyone who's been supporting me through all of this: **

**Narnian Magic, Narnianqueen33,spooky-pheonix, KibumiWong, and Aminuleen...you guys are the best!. Thanks again, I couldn't have done it without ya'll. Keep up the awsome work. Please reveiw. Thanks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Hey!. This chapter might be a little bit confusing, in my opinion, not really my best, but you guys be the judge of that. School's been a bit stressful, so I'll be busy for alot of this month, so I don't know the next time I'll be able to update, but I'll try, promise.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own the plotline. I do own Trevor and Flora though, the bad guys, lol. Thats about it, I just wanted you guys to know that, so it might be a little while. Thanks so much for your reviews and your patients, you guys are the best!.Enjoy!. **

It was nearing sunset, the two armies departed to prepare, Trevor's resumed inside, while Peter's remained out back. Susan was furious with all of this. She was determined to stop this massacre before it got any worse, hoping to take hold of the situation and stop it before the battle actually started. Susan hurriedly wove her way through the crowd of the Narnian troops, hopeful to find her brother.

She tried to ask around, but it seemed no one knew where the High King might have gotten. It all seemed familiar to her, she felt like she was going around in circles, a group of fauns practicing to left, a centaur sharpening weapons, she'd been through here before, it seemed endless. Susan felt like she was going nowhere fast, and the need to hurry became blurred in her mind.

Finally, she seems to hear a familiar voice in the distance, as she makes her way once more through the crowd. By now, everything seems to slowing down around her, and it all comes down to the time ticking away, and an impossible path through the endless sea of their army. All was lost in her mind, she could hear her own heartbeat pumping in her ears. She slowed her running down to a walk, thinking she'd take a rest before going any further, however, that just made the ticking of the clock echo louder and louder in her head until….

Reality finally caught up with her when something came into contact with her, she felt a whooshing sound in her ears, and that's when the murmur of the excited troops came back to her ears, all returned to normal motion, the time and her heart no longer ticked in her ears. Susan looked down to her waist to see her younger sister Lucy desperately clinging to her waist. "Oh, Susan!" the youngest Pevensie cried. "Please, just come back to Narnia with us!. I wish not for Peter and Edmund to go to war!. They've already started planning out a strat—" Susan hushed her sister, kneeling down to the little girl's level.

"Lu, I'm sorry I started such a war. I dislike this as much as you do, but we must stop it no matter what!. This is not the way it should be!" Susan said, hugging her sister tightly, happy that the two sisters were reunited, now only for the brothers. "Lu, have you seen Peter and Edmund?. You spoke of a strategy?" Susan questioned Lucy, pulling her out of her embrace and holding her at arms length. Lucy nodded. "Yes, I was with them as they held a conference with some of the army, planning out their strategy" Lucy said sadly.

Susan bit her lips fiercely at this news, it was worse then she thought, she never meant for any of this to happen, those men could be annoyingly arrogant. But she had to find her brothers and try at stop this regardless. "Lu, show me where they are" Susan ordered, taking hold of her sister's hand, Lucy eagerly made her way through the troops. Again they made their way through the endless sea, those this time by Lucy's guidance, they found the way at last.

It seemed a crowd had gathered around Peter and Edmund's meeting place, and hurriedly braking through them, the sisters finally came upon their brothers. Susan's eyes widened as she noticed the map draped over one of the garden's stone tables, Peter, Edmund and Orieus instructing the men on what their jobs are in battle, and by the words the two sisters were catching it would be a great battle indeed. "Peter, you have to stop this!" Susan ordered, rushing forward, surprising them all. She couldn't help but notice that Peter and Edmund's eyes shined with happiness to see their sister once more, as they hadn't the time to properly reunite before, due to the argument. Susan her heart give a little jerk, but she knew this was not the time.

She realized Peter and Edmund thought this too as they quickly averted their eyes. "I'm sorry Susan" Peter spoke again, his eyes scanning over the map before him for any flaws in his plan. "As overjoyed as I am to see you, it is not the time, we have an important battle coming up, and we need to be ready" he said. Susan felt her heart drop as she realized they would not listen to her, although, being her siblings they should know that she wouldn't give up.

"But Peter, this is being stupid!. There is no reason to go to war with these people, they pose no threat to us!" Susan tried again, her eyes alighting with hope as Peter's gaze returned to her, then Edmund's. For a moment, there was silence; no one's breathing could even be heard. However, Susan's ray of hope suddenly disappeared as she felt Peter's gaze grow cold. "No reason to go to war?" he questioned suddenly. Susan bit down on her tongue as she heard Peter's tone, he was angry.

"Susan, have you not heard the insult he apposed on our nation and myself?" Peter asked gruffly, Susan held her tongue. "Susan, we must defend our country at all costs, we are the rulers of the place, or have you stayed here so long you've forgotten?" Peter snapped,Susan couldn't take any more, but trying desperately to hold her tongue. " Of course I remember, but as rulers, we should have settled like civilized people" Susan tried to explain.

Peter was shocked that his own sister would disagree with him. "So, I should just have stood there while he kept on insulting me?" Peter asked, his voice beginning to rise. "No, should kept your cool and talked it over, not go off in a jealous rage!" Susan yelled back, her very words echoed in her head, and she instantly regretted them. She saw the anger begin to darken in his blue eyes and knew that this would be very bad. "I am only trying to be a good king, and that means to defend my country's honor!" Peter explained.

Susan scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Really?. If Trevor apposed any threats then yes that would be logical, but the situation you've started is nothing more than a rivalry between two selfish men, as I see it!" Susan spoke, not caring anymore, becoming engulfed in the heat of the moment. "See, there you go being logical again!" Peter yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Did you ever try not going by the book for a change, you might actually have some fun, not like your stuffy, boring usual self!" Peter teased, the crowd around them becoming shocked, along with Susan.

"Well, maybe if I want to act like an _overgrown child_ I will!" she yelled. The crowd once more becoming shocked, Peter along with them. Silence once more over took them and Susan bit her lip, regretting ever starting this stupid fight with Peter, this is what caused this mess in the first place, she was just as bad as they were, and already setting a bad example for the Narnians around them, including their younger brother and sister. Susan took a sideways glance towards Peter, seeing him shocked, she could tell he was fighting back to either yell at her once more, or show any other emotions to add to his humiliated state. "Peter, listen. We have to— " Susan started again, but this time Peter held up a hand to stop her. "No Su, I want you to stay out of this" he began slowly. "This is between me and Trevor, I don't want you to become apart of this!" Peter said.

Susan suddenly feeling very sorry for him, "But Peter—" she tried again, but it was no use. "You and Lucy are to stay here at the castle during the battle" Peter ordered, Susan about to comply but Peter stopped her once more. "That's an order, and no more of you trying to stop this!" Peter ordered, shocking both sisters. Susan bit her lip, she was never given any orders before!. Feeling quite defeated, Susan hurriedly turned on her heel and ran off, Lucy followed. "Sire, are you sure that was the best idea?" Orieus question Peter as he sat down once more. "It's best if they stay out of this" Peter said, before returning to the map before them.

Lucy followed Susan through the crowd, though it was easy to loose her with her fast speed and the many people. Finally, the two made it out of the gardens, and Susan sadly plunked herself on a garden wall, holding her hand to her face, holding back the tears. Lucy slowly came over to place a comforting hand on her sister's back, hoping to ease Peter's words. "You did your best Su. There was nothing more you could do" Lucy tried to calm her sister down. Finally, Susan raised her head, her face red and a few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"This is wrong, Lu!" she sobbed. "They are fighting because only fighting because they're jealousy got the better of them!. Peter is only trying to protect his own pride, as is Trevor" Susan said angrily. "This is stupid, and no one will listen to reason!" Susan shouted angrily. Lucy placed a comforting hand on Susan's back, "I'm with you, Susan" she said gently, gaining a sad grin from her older sister. "There must be _someone_ here that will listen!" Lucy exclaimed, determined to help her sister. Both remained quite as the two begun to think. Finally, Susan's face broke out in realization, of course, why hadn't she thought of him before?.

"King Reynold!" Susan suddenly exclaimed in realization, Lucy looked at her sister with confusion. "Who?" she asked curiously. " King Reynold is Trevor's father, if anyone, it is he will know how to stop this!" Susan exclaimed, suddenly jumping to her feet, grabbing Lucy's hand before taking off for the castle. It was a while later before they found the humble king in his study, looking over some notes scattered all over his desk.Upon seeing the two girls, he instantly took notice of them, delighted to meet one of Susan's siblings, and instantly listened to the girls' story.

"Well, that is a predicament!" the king said, becoming deep in thought. "Have you any idea how to stop this?. You know your son better then anyone, and this is your kingdom. Can't you do something?" Susan begged. The king's only response was a heavy sigh, Susan and Lucy not liking the look in his eyes. " I'm afraid I can do nothing, dear one. It was made only a few hours ago, and I'm afraid the two are more arrogant then logical at this point, they will not listen to anything we say right now. Though I wish I could do something to stop this, my dear!" King Reynold advised her, seeing Susan and Lucy's disappointed looks. "I understand your majesty" Susan gave an encouraging look towards the king, who gave one back. They once more went into silence. Susan thought the situation through once more. Then, another thought came to her. "Maybe they won't listen to reason" she began. "But maybe we'll have to use force!" she said, surprising Lucy and Reynold.

"Thank you so much for your time, Your Majesty!. We're very grateful" Susan said, once more jumping to her feet, eagerly shaking the king's hand. "It was a pleasure, both of you" the king nodded, nodding to the girls as they did to him, before running off, Lucy not far behind. In the southern end of the castle, the troops of Archenland prepared readily for their battle in a few hours time. Just like the Narnians, they sharpened their weaponry and devised the perfect battle strategy, although, their leader was no among them.

Trevor was in the northern halls of the castle, having gathered some essential things he thought needed in the battle, like his knife, a pouch of some firestones, and layering under his armor. He was walking down the hallway to meet up with his army once more, looking quite determined and confident of himself, when he felt a breeze brush past him.Pausing, he watched as the breeze picked up in a spiral of autumn leaves, soon revealing Flora in her human form. "Everything is ready, your majesty!" she said happily, a smirk played on the left corner of her lips. "But I am still worried about the Narnians, are you sure this will work?" she asked, her smirk faltering a little

Trevor scoffed. "You worry too much!" he accused, once more beginning his track back to the awaiting army. "Everything is going according to plan, nothing will go wrong!" he assured her. "And we will get what we want!" he said, stopping to look at her. She still didn't seem reassured. "I don't know, what if something goes wrong?" Flora asked, the strange feeling she'd been having got stronger and stronger, what could this mean?. Trevor fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Just stick to the plan and nothing will go wrong!" he almost shouted, refraining himself from doing anything violent.

"Now, go and prepare your troops, its almost sundown!" Trevor ordered, and with a nod, Flora materialized back into the leaves and floated off. When she disappeared, Trevor took a moment to think over their conversation. He hated it when people doubted him, he didn't make him feel superior, worthy, a dumb ass. With a newfound determination in his mind, he marched once more to meet his army, determined to gain the respect of his troops and his country, and to teach the so-called "High King" a lesson, he and the Narnians will never forget.

The rolling hills of Archenland where the battle was to be held was blanketed in orange light of the dying sun, an appropriate symbolism for the battle to come. With the sun shrinking behind the vast mountains of the land, leaving its people to darkness, the two opposing armies held their ground on either side of the large field, the sun no longer for warmth and some begun to shiver as the cold started to surround them. Peter and Edmund sat upon the unicorn and Philip at the front of their percussion, their bodies cased in their silvery armor, along with the rest of the Narnians, awaiting their demise. As Peter sat there upon his unicorn, he went through the whole plan in his mind again, of where everyone was and the position of the Griffons upon the cliffs behind them, and some of the still faithful dryads awaiting their commands.

Everything was set, and Peter could feel his heartbeat race in his chest, he couldn't help but let his fearful yet excited mind wonder for a bit to help settle the nerves. An image of his sweet sister Susan suddenly came into his thoughts, eyeing the castle far off in the distance. Their latest conversation still fresh in his mind, he regretted the words uttered to her, and wish this was all over so they could go home. However, he had to fight to defend what evil was said about Narnia, and for Susan to come home again. He could only hope that all would end well, and hopefully Susan will be able to be with her family again.

Trevor sat upon his chestnut horse opposite them, a evil smirk crossed his lips, his eyes scanning the long line of Narnians ready to fight, he imagined destroying each one of them in his mind, then came upon Edmund and Peter sitting on their horses before their own army. The smirk slid into a evil smile as he imagined destroying them as well. Finally, Trevor gave a small nod to one of his troops, and the horn was blown to begin the battle. That's when one of the centaurs on the Narnians side also blew. The battle had begun.

Both armies took a moment to cheer loudly, as their leaders gave them a couple of encouraging words, then facing their enemies once more, everything went quiet. Finally, Peter and Trevor raised their swords, once more cheering irrupted from the armies, launching themselves forward, the two armies thundered down the hillside, clashing once more in a massacre of sharp weaponry. The wind begun to pick up, cooling the heated battle further as the clashing of the two armies continued.

However, without the sun's light, the armies practically had to rely on their other senses other then sight, but luckily they had been training long enough to do that. Thrashing and cutting at their opponents, it seemed like the Narnians took up the advantage once the battle had started, but soon Trevor took up the lead, using his unauthorized firestones, throwing a handful to the ground, creating a sudden fire, leaving anyone that stood in his way in the fire.

However, the Narnians also came in with the Griffons, sending in a sneak attack of bombarding rocks, either crushing or creating a enormous amount of dust to blind and confuse their opponent, while their comrades attack. That's when it seemed like a fluttering whirlwind of autumn leaves came into the battle, leaving the Narnians rather confused, until they materialized into the beings they thought loyal to them. Peter was surprised to see Flora attacking what he thought to be her own people.

However, Peter's heart began to arch at the thought of all the trouble the young dryad had caused. It was because of her that all of this had started, and it would end with Trevor. He was more than willing however, to fight her, for what she had done to him and Susan. He made his way over to her and seeing the smile on her face made it that much more hurtful. She was about to speak when he slashed her. Flora fell to the ground in a whimper of surprise and pain, collecting her thoughts until she finally gave the courage to look up into his hurtful eyes. "You shall pay for what you have done!" he spoke angrily, Flora's heartbeat beginning to rise in her chest as she watched him raise his sword.

However, before he could deliver Flora's punishment, Peter was suddenly thrown to the ground by an opposing cheetah, pinning him to the ground, snarling at him. It only took the cheetah to claw him on the cheek that Peter took action, and flung the creature past him with his feet. Forgetting about everything else before that, Peter raised and faced the cheetah now angrier than ever. It attacked, but Peter quickly fronted it with his sword, slashing it before it hit the ground before his feet.

Giving a sigh to calm down his racing heart, Peter then remembered the dryad cowering in fear before he was attacked. Looking behind him, Peter only saw a few dead leaves scattered across the place where Flora sat, obviously someone had killed her while Peter was fighting off the cheetah. Peter felt no sympathy for the young dryad, for she got what she'd deserved, but he couldn't help but wish that she had died at his hands instead.

Wanting to be alert for another attack, Peter faced the battle once more, only to come upon Trevor not far off from him. He watched carefully as Trevor strategically moved his sword, this way and that, instantly killing the creature, now fallen at his feet. Seeing the creature killed, Trevor raised his gaze to meet Peter's, the raging battle around them seeming to disappear for a moment, the two now mortal enemies stood there glaring at each other, daring the other to make the first move, promising instant death.

However, all they did was carefully start to make their way for the other, the once faded world around them now in full clear as something tried to sneak up and attack them. It was only then that the two broke their glance, quickly killing their attacker, before once more making their way towards their true enemy. Finally, they were as close as they were to get, some meters away, but out of each other's sword length. Peter wasn't surprised when a smirk suddenly slipped upon Trevor's lips, the High King could only lower his eyes upon his overly confident opponent. "It comes down to just you and I, oh mighty Peter!" Trevor laughed.

However, his teasing did not show any effect on Peter's steady face. "Just you and I, one victor shall come out of this fight" Peter agreed with him, his face still expressionless. "And by your over confident attitude and empty head, I say it to be me!" Peter growled, Trevor only scoffed. "No Peter, I believe it to be our dear Susan's call" Trevor watched as Peter's eyes went wide in surprise, he'd obviously hit a soft spot. "Or did you not come here to win fair lady's heart?" Trevor asked, pushing Peter further.

"She has nothing to do with this, and I only wish to her to come home, where she belongs!" Peter defended, but Trevor wasn't having any of it. "Of course, and I'm sure once she was out of earshot, you wouldn't be going down on one knee and presenting her with a diamond!. It is simple to see!" Trevor teased once more, Peter's face becomes redder with every word. "I'm sure your precious Narnia would accept it" Trevor went on, a smile playing on his lips. "You will die by my hand this night!. You have not the right to speak of such things!. That, and of Narnia!" Peter growled, Trevor only smiled. "Then defend what is yours, if that is what you claim!" Trevor teased once more, not startled as Peter whipped his steal sword quickly from its sheath.

"Attack by your will, your majesty!" Trevor once more teased, unsheathing his own sword, and waited for Peter to attack. It wasn't but a few moments after that Peter, in all his kept up anger that he suddenly launched himself towards Trevor, the two meeting in the clang of their two swords, Trevor blocking the first attack, pushing against his own sword and the two of them being thrown apart. Two figures on the hillside overlooking the field of Narnians and Archenlanders, watched the teasing and now brutal assault of the two leaders. It was all that could be taken.

One of them swiftly took an arrow from the quiver at their back, and noted it in the bow in the left hand. Aiming it carefully, the figure let the arrow fly through the air and land at the feet of Peter and Trevor who had once more meet against swords. Surprised at the sudden arrow at their feet, the two leaders guessed where the arrow had come from, having just enough light to see who stood upon the hillside. Susan and Lucy stood there; their dresses and capes blew wildly in the wind, making them seem bigger in the dark. Susan's bow clutched in her right hand, her expression that of anger, Lucy's that of sadness.

**Author's note: Hey, I hope you enjoyed it, it took my a while to write, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please remember to review. If you have any suggestions Im more then willing to hear them!. Thanks again and I hope to update soon. Your the Best!.**

**Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!. I'm finally back with an update, Im very sorry for the delay though, school's been harsh. This one might be a little confusing, but I think you'll enjoy it anyways. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only Trevor King Reynolds and Flora (who is dead btw). **

**Thank you again for the awsome reviews, Im so glad to hear your having fun. You've all been soo awsome with your support and patients, Im so grateful and so happy, congrats. to you!. So, here is the next post and I'll try to get back to you soon!. Enjoy!.**

The darkness grew around them, as all stood in silence, both armies and their leaders staring confused as Narnia's queens stood on the rolling hills, however they paid no attentions to the crowd around them, Susan's eyes were lowered to Peter and Trevor with a deathly expression that sent chills down both of the men's spines. Nobody wanted to speak for they now were afraid of what Queen Susan would do if provoked.

However, Peter was the one to try and speak reason. "Susan-" he began but suddenly had a loss for words as Susan suddenly spoke, "This is not the way to settle an argument!" she shouted into the crowd, surprising everyone, including Lucy beside her. "Proving your strengths with swords and battling to the death is not the way to settle this!" she spoke more calmly now.

"We are suppose to be civilized people here, we are suppose to be supporting peace keeping between nations not supporting war!. This is pointless" Susan said. A murmur of voices suddenly erupted from the crowd below at Susan's speech, even Peter was beginning to realize the faults in their initial idea. However, Trevor remained determined despite Susan's powerful words.

"This is not how it should be!" she spoke once more. Peter's heart became alighted at her words but still had his own doubts about Susan's words. "But Susan, did you not hear?" he spoke up, stepping forward with determination to prove his own point. "Trevor and his armies have offended us!. The mighty Archenland leader even took advantage of us after the battle against the witch, and befriended you just for his own pleasure in your time of need!" Peter spoke.

His words shocking the troops behind them, and Lucy still perched silently on the hilltop, however Susan remained un effected. "He may have seemed our friend, but can't you see, Su?. He's been using us and provoking since the moment he met us, once he realized our title!" Peter tried to explain. Susan's face remained the same, words forming her argument in her mind.

"Peter, this is the game of immature children!" Susan answered back. "He's trapped you in a place you'd have no choice but to fight back, and like a provoked child you countered it!. Look around you Peter. Look where this game as become!" she shouted, motioning her arm across the darkened plain the armies had been fighting. Peter taking a moment to do as requested for once. "It is a war between two nations!. We as rulers of Narnia should keep the peace, not break it!" Susan stated once more.

At this, Peter moved to argue his point once more, but the youngest Pevensie stood forward. "Susan's right Peter, this has to stop!" Lucy shouted, shocking Peter, the youngest sibling had never spoken out against the eldest. It was Edmund that came forward this time. "But as Peter said Lucy, he's been playing us from the beginning!. Should we just have stood by and let him provoke us?" Edmund shouted, now gotten into the argument.

Lucy was taken aback, nobody had shouted at her like that before, but she had to stay strong, the sisters needed to get the point across." Then let us be the one's to stop it!. If this goes on any longer, it could release a chain of events that cannot be stopped, and who will have to pay for it?" Lucy argued back. "Peter, Edmund. This will only get worse before it gets better, let us be known to keep peace not start wars!" Lucy said, more calmly now.

Silence once more swept across the plain and Lucy felt Susan's arm wrap around her shoulders and give her a comforting squeeze, a mental thank you while the sisters looked down upon the two opposing nations, waiting in anticipation of their answer, Susan could barely read the faces of her brothers and fellow Narnians, also glancing for a second to Trevor, through the thickening gloom. Lucy bit her lip in anticipation of the silence.

Susan's expression became one of worry as Peter's eyes met her own and because of the remaining silence, she knew what his answer would be even if she couldn't read his face. "But Susan, we were provoked, what else were we to do?" Peter said, Susan was surprised to see a little hint of begging in his voice. Susan swallowed nervously as now she felt all attention turn to her in anticipation for her answer.

Lucy was surprised to see a hint of a smile played on her lips. "I understand you did this for the better of your country, but I stand by my words!" she started, she could tell that Peter was already forming another argument, but she knew she had to get her explanation out before he could speak. "But as you said Peter, if he started it, then maybe it should be our duty to finish it. Please Peter!" she asked, now a hint of the same begging in her voice now, tears were flooding to her eyes but she did her best to keep them at bay for now.

"Peter, you've proven your point, didn't you be rid of your anger and jealousy?." she asked, causing another uproar of gasps and Susan, Edmund and Lucy could tell Peter was beginning to blush. Edmund could have sworn he heard a snicker from Trevor to his right, but it had grown too dark now to see his expression. Despite their situation, Susan had to smirk has she heard Peter clear his throat nervously.

"Peter, please, this is enough!. Haven't you gotten your revenge?. What is there more for you to do?" Susan said, sounding even more desperate then she had before. Peter heart pounded in his chest, his mind racing to think up another argument against her, but his heart knew it was no use, the fighting between them, between the two nations had to end.Edmund, Lucy and Susan along with the rest of the Narnians somehow felt the tension around them subside.

Peter once more looked up at the two shadowy figures upon the hill above them that was his sisters and gave a loud sigh. "I declare this war to be over!. All Narnians retreat!" he called into the air, a murmur first started in surprise, but then the usual clanking of armor was heard as the Narnians throw down their weapons, clearing their surrender. It seemed it was finally over, the dark clouds covering the sky broke away as if feeling all was at peace, and moonlight shined upon them

It was then that the Pevensies could see themselves more clearly, the eldest two shared a smile, feeling as if they were finally free from all the trouble that's been caused since Trevor's first appearance. The smile also represented that the two had finally been able to forgive for their mistakes in that one silent gesture, both felt weightless and happiness filled them, it didn't feel like a defeat, but more a victory in the Pevensie's eyes.

Susan's smile widened across her face and she nodded to him, silently thanking him for doing the right thing, Lucy doing the same, feeling the pride begin to radiate from her she had never been so happy in her life. However, their moment of silent gratitude and forgiveness was suddenly cut short as Trevor came back into the scene. The Archenland leader had watched the Narnians throw down their weapons in silent horror, feeling as he was cheated and the game was played back onto him.

He then turned back to address the two kings of Narnia, witnessing instead the ties of love and friendship among the family had been tied back together and all was seemingly well again among all. Trevor begun to boil with anger, they couldn't give up!. He was so sure that he had the two kings at their end and now they just backed away!. His thoughts running wild he had one more idea to try and alight the flame once more.

"So you're just going to give up?" he called, his angry voice booming throughout the plain, causing the attention of everyone to suddenly fall upon him. The Pevensies all turned to him in question. Now that he had their attention, he couldn't stop now. "You call yourselves Magnificent and Just!. Ha!. I knew you Narnians were just a bunch of chickens!" Trevor provoked once more, enjoying his little taunt and the looks of both Edmund and Peter were shooting him.

However, it was Susan who tried to keep the peace. "It won't work anymore, Trevor. Can't you just accept the peace?" Susan asked, worry came into her voice as she knew that Trevor would try and twist her words. "You were always the smart one, Susan." He called, surprising everyone. "That is why I fell in love with you. Your family is just useless airheads!" Trevor called once more. This time it was Peter, Edmund and Lucy who glared dangers at the man, Susan's heart was breaking.

"And it was because of you that this whole war started. Eh Peter?" Trevor called, his smile never faltered as he watched Peter lower his reddening face. Peter could feel Susan's questioning look boring into him. However, neither uttered a word for Trevor continued. "Oh, yes!. It is true!. And now all the world will know it by now Peter!" Trevor called, enjoying the embarrassment that his enemy was feeling. Edmund grinded his teeth in anger, ready to attack Trevor if he should utter a word.

"That's right, Narnia!. Do you want to know what _I_ found out about your _Magnificent King_?." Trevor went on, enjoying the looks of anger, embarrassment, surprise and confusion all around him. "Trevor, this is uncalled for!" Susan tried to pursue him to stop but it was no use. "I guess Narnia isn't all that golden now is it, Queen Susan?" Trevor suddenly turned on her, taking Susan aback. "This is enough!" Peter shouted, finally regaining his voice.

It was bad enough to hear his enemy poking fun at him, but when Trevor turned on Susan, or any of his siblings, that is where Peter should draw the line. "Oh!. I'm terribly sorry, Peter" he spoke, sarcasm dripping on his voice. "Should I allow you and Queen Susan to tell the good news?" Trevor taunted once more, once more causing Susan and Peter to remain silent. The Narnian army watched this with great confusion. "Your Majesties, what is going on here?" Orieus asked coming to stand beside Peter.

Peter felt the centaur's comforting hand on his shoulder, but it did not help to release the embarrassment and anger flowing through the High king. "Oh!. It seems the High King is at a loss for words!" Trevor went on, searching the angered faces of the Pevensies, before turning his attention over to the army of Narnia before him. "During my visit to your land, I have found out something rather, interesting about your High King and Queen!" Trevor began.

The Narnians once more went into a murmur and Orieus changed his attention from Trevor to Peter, who at this point seemed ready to either lash out at the man or run off and hide. "Stop this!. This is unfair!" Lucy suddenly shouted, hurrying down the hillside, dagger already drawn into her hand, anger boiling in her veins as she meant to attack Trevor, however a swift hand gently grasped her upper arm as she rushed past, and in confusion looked back to see Edmund at caught her.

Lucy's confused eyes met Edmund's pleading ones as he drew her towards him, wrapping an arm across her chest to keep her from hurrying away, her cold hands touched his arm gently and she squeezed his arm in fear and anger, Edmund pried her dagger from her hand before squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. Peter was glad for Edmund's reassurance, and looked up once more to Susan, who looked about to do the same, but holding back.

Susan swallowed nervously as Trevor continued. "It seems your king and queen have been keeping this from you all for a long time, and now the secret shall be out. It seems that King Peter and Queen Susan, have been having a romance!. They have fallen in love!. With each other!" Trevor suddenly stated, Peter and Susan shutting their eyes tightly as a murmur of surprise suddenly rung over the plain of Narnians, it was finally out.

Trevor turned once more to look at the horrified expressions of the Pevensies, Peter and Susan were trying desperately to hold back their tears and anger, along with Edmund who was trying to keep an aggressive Lucy from Trevor. "How do you feel, now that your secret is out?" he asked Peter, watching as the king's fingers twitched violently for his sword but he did his best to keep them at bay. "Are you ready to fight me again?" Trevor asked a little more aggressively.

He got no answer for it was Susan who spoke next. "How could you?. That, was not something for you to repeat!" Susan spat at him, tears already coming to her eyes. "All this just to get him to fight you?. What is it that you hate about us so much?" she questioned, now becoming silent. The crowd became silent and all was now turned towards Susan and Trevor. The Archenland leader gave a sigh. "How could you be so stupid?" he questioned her back, catching her off guard. "I am in love with you!. I did it because I am in love with you, from the beginning!" Trevor confessed, Susan held back her tears, she seemed un-affected. Once more the tension filled as they waited for Susan's answer.

They watched, as Susan suddenly seemed to stand prouder on the hillside then before, the moon alighting her features making her seem almost holy. Lucy lifted her face to Susan, along with Edmund, Peter still seemed so ashamed. "I'm afraid your efforts are useless, for I do not return your feelings!" Susan announced, it was only Trevor's expression that changed into that of horror. It was no surprise to the rest of them, but she went on. "And it is true, I do love Peter, more than a sister should." She announced.

The crowd began to murmur, but she continued. "And I for one, do not care if any one knows it, because I remain true to my word!" she said, her eyes sweeping down to see Peter with his head still lowered. "I love you, Peter" she suddenly said, the crowd in a uproar but she didn't care, her eyes remained on Peter. At her words, Peter finally raised his gaze to meet hers, the moonlight reflecting off of the tears in her eyes, making her that much more beautiful.

At first, Peter was at a great loss for words, surprised that she had admitted to Trevor's confession, even if it was true. He couldn't help but admire her for a moment, she'd been so brave and so calm throughout this whole thing, and he had been a coward and temperamental. She had proven once again that she would always be there for him, for her family, and he was happy for it. As he watched a smile grow on her lips, he couldn't help but mimic the action and happiness filled them both. Together, they would overcome this.

With one last glance towards Susan, Peter turned towards Trevor; his eyes calm and still sparkling with happiness at the courage Susan had just given him. "It is true, Susan and I have been in love for many months now" Peter went on, smiles spread across Edmund, Lucy and Susan's faces, they were even surprised to see smiles break out among their fellow Narnias but very happy for it. "This beautiful land as brought us so much freedom and understanding. We are happy the way we are, and I hope you will accept that!" Peter smiled, searching the crowd of Narnias before him.

It seemed that Trevor's scheming tricks no longer worked on the Pevensies, he was running out of options on things to do!. Over joyed to see some smiling faces in the crowd, Peter turned back towards Susan, smiling. The tears over flowed from Susan's eyes as she gazed out upon her hero. "I love you too, Su" Peter said, tears also escaping from his own eyes as the two of them smiled like the love sick fools that they were. All the trouble seemed to be over and everything seemed right again.

That is, except Trevor, who watched the confessions with such anger and the thought of him losing the love of his life. Anger once more flared in him as it seemed his world was crashing down upon him, it seemed to be all over. However, in his rage, Trevor could only think of once more thing. Giving out a growl of anger, Trevor suddenly took up his sword once more and hurried towards Peter in blind anger. Susan, Edmund and Lucy watched this in horror, however there was hardly any of them could do, they were too far off. "Peter!" Susan cried, however it was too late and Peter was already slashed across the back with Trevor's sword.

The three other Pevensies cried out for Peter, the pain running like hot fire across Peter's body, feeling the strength seem to suddenly leave him, it became very hard to stand on his two feet, he collapsed onto his knees in pain as Trevor stood with a smirk at his lips, his pain seeming to be relieving him. However, at this sudden attack upon their king, the Narnians once more took up their swords and made for Trevor. Once more the plain was flooding with Narnians attacking those of Archenland, the battle now on new term.

Edmund and Lucy also joined in on the fighting, and Susan watched upon her hill as they followed Orieus into the battle, disappearing among the crowd. But it was not them that Susan's eyes were frantic, the raven-haired queen instead searched with teary eyes for Peter and Trevor, but nothing was seen of them. Below her, she watched as more and more troops both Narnia and Archenland were taken down to defend their leaders, it all became too much for her.

With Lucy upon Orieus and Edmund once more upon Philip, the trio made their way through the mix of Narnians and Achenlanders, taking down any of the opposing enemy on their way by, their search in vain for they could see Peter and Trevor no where among the battle. They're search was becoming hopeless as the troops crowded in and more and more fell, it was become a massacre. "We shall split up, then!" Edmund called to Lucy and Orieus. Edmund assigned Orieus to the right, Lucy to the left, and with a nod the three of them parted, Edmund heading forward, hoping they would find their brother.

By now, Peter had already gotten to his feet and had fought back, both men in an intense battle to the end, their breaths labored and their beating hearts thumping harshly against their chest, so hard that they seemed to hear it in their ears. The battle was so evenly matched and swift, the moon illuminated little beads of sweat from their foreheads, their eyes sparkled with hatred for the other. The clanging of their swords and their grunts of anger rang through the already loud sounded plain and crossing swords they jumped apart for a breather.

The two now faced each other like two lions circling each other, fighting over a piece of meat, or two fighters circling each other in a ring, daring the other to make the first move.A cold breeze blew past them but neither of them noticed, their fiery eyes fixed upon the other, waiting for their heart beats to calm to continue. "This is useless, Trevor" Peter spat, "You will never win now, you might as well accept the loss!" Peter said, causing Trevor's eyes to lower in anger.

He gave a nervous chuckle as he considered this. "You may have won, King Peter. But this isn't over yet!. It is far from over!" Trevor growled, a smirk played on the corner of his mouth and once more launched himself towards Peter, Peter tried to block him with his sword, but his strength seemed be lost more then Peter had thought. Peter finally was able to push him off, and counter his next attack with one of his own, creating the third slash across Trevor's arm and the second across his neck. Both men were quite bloodied and scratched, the number of times they had misjudged their opponents and failed to block the attack.

Peter himself had at least two along his leg and arm, one across his neck and a nick upon his cheek. Another shot of fiery pain shot through his body as Trevor cut him once across the chest, then backing away launched at him once more, his cry ringing through the air. Peter did his best to block this one as well but Peter found he had become to weakened, and found himself once more knocked to the ground, clutching his shoulder where Trevor had cut with his sword.

The army of Narnians and Archenlanders had broke away for a moment, leaving a view for anyone to see Peter upon the ground, Trevor standing before him, breath labored but smirking seeing his opponent on the ground. Susan's frantic eyes spotted this and she cried out in horror, Edmund, Lucy and the Narnian army stopping for a moment to finally be able to view Peter, though on the ground in defeat. An uneasy silence filled the air, and only the humming of labored breaths was heard across the plain.

Peter clutched his aching body, he could feel his fatigue taking hold of him by the minute, and seeing the bloody sword still clutched in Trevor's shaking hand, and the smirk that played across his lips, Peter knew that this would be the end. Trevor's breath seemed to calm, and the smirk spread across his lips in an evil smile, as he raised his sword to complete the attack. Peter could do nothing but watch this, his sword laid forgotten a few meters away from him, and his heartbeat quickened as he watched the sword be raised.

Everything seemed to be forgotten as the troops of both nations watched this with heavy regret and anticipation, knowing there was no way to stop Trevor from releasing King Peter from his pain. Lucy clung to Edmund, burying her face into his chest, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Edmund wrapped her tightly in his arms and tried his best to keep his tears at bay, the comforting hand of the Centaur beside him helped calm him but not by much.

Giving a sigh, Trevor twirled his sword skillfully through his fingers, the point of his sword gleamed in the moonlight, teasing the helpless Peter of the attack to come. Peter tried to keep his breath steady and his tears back from his eyes, shutting them for a moment to release a single tear from the corner of his eye, flashes of his life appearing in his mind's eye, resting on his siblings happy and free in Narnia, before opening his eyes once more.

Giving a heavy sigh himself, Peter kept his gaze upon Trevor, as if daring him to plunge the sword, second-guessing his actions. Trevor raised the sword above his head, his two hands cupped around the golden hilt of his sword, his breathing harsh and furious, his eyes wide, the silence thickened as Trevor went through his actions once more in his head. The smile once more widened on his lips, and his lips opened, releasing the final cry into the air. Peter closed his eyes tight, awaiting the sword to make the final cut through his body however, after a few moments, it never came. A gasp was heard from the crowd around him and in confusion Peter's eyes snapped open, he was over come by surprise.

There was Trevor, sword still clasped above his head, his eyes now wide in surprise and pain, it seemed the head of an unknown arrow had cut right through his chest. Everyone was shocked at this new outcome, and after a few moments, another arrow swished through the air and buried itself right through him once more, just below the first. Trevor gave a grunt of pain and surprise, everyone watched as blood started to trickle from the two wounds at his chest, and a little from the side of his mouth.

Trevor staggered, almost falling upon Peter as he moved to get away before another attack, but another zoomed through the air, this one burying itself through the middle of his forehead. Another grunt of pain and little gasps of air escaped Trevor as he finally fell to his knees, the rest of him collapsing onto the ground, eyes wide and mouth also, a slow trickle of blood flowing from different wounds on his body, and covering the grass around his dead body.

Peter gave a sigh as he tried to accept that Trevor was dead a few meters away from him, but remembering the arrows he looked up to see Susan, bow in hand, another arrow knotted into it, her gaze remained on Trevor's dead body. Noticing Peter's gaze on her, Susan returned her gaze to Peter, a smile spread on her lips relieved that he was alright."Peter!" she cried in a mixture of sadness and happiness, throwing down her bow and hurrying towards him, Edmund and Lucy doing the same.

Susan dropped to her knees once she reached Peter, putting his head into her lap and softly massaging the side of his face as Lucy poured a couple of drops of the fire flower cordial in Peter's mouth. The three Pevensies watched as Peter's eyes closed and his breath became even, waiting for the fire flower juice to take full effect. It was only a couple of minutes before Peter's eyes opened once more, his lips widening in a smile to see the happy faces of his siblings around him.

With the help of Susan, Peter slowly sat up and turned towards the raven-haired queen. Slowly cupping his bloody hand to her pale cheek, he wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Susan, I'm so sorry for causing a war with Archenland. I did it to defend you and our count-" Peter tried to explain but Susan chuckled, silencing him with a finger to his lips. "I love you, Peter. And that's all that should matter!" She said softly, Peter mimicked her smile, "I love you, Susan" he replied, and the two kissed after the longest time.

The two broke apart after a moment, the reunited family then sharing a group hug, happy to finally be together. It wasn't a few moments when Orieus came up to the happy family, causing them to turn their attention to him. "We should get you back to the Castle, Your majesty" he gestured towards the castle of Archenland in the distance. "Yes, they have a medical ward and King Reynolds would love to have you" Susan insisted herself, causing Peter to smile. "Then we should head out to Narnia by the next couple of days!" Edmund suggested.

The family agreed, and all together, lifted Peter and onto his forgotten unicorn. With that, the Pevensies and the remaining Narnian army made their way back to Archenland Castle, all the way Susan kept hold of Peter's hand, reminding him she was there, and too help forget the pain, happy to be together again.

**Author's Note: Hey, hope you enjoyed that, it was alot of fun writing it, now my wrists need a rest...lol. Please remember to review, your all soo awsome and its been a pleasure writing for such nice people. Only 3 chappies left!. Laters.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey, back again. Once again, sorry for the delay, blame my shcool. Anyways, I finally got it up, the Pevensies return to Narnia, and there is a little surprise at the end. Some of it, may be a little confusing, but I think you'll still get the just of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Trevor and the king. So, if you forgive me for the delay, enjoy anyways!. Thanks.**

The sun broke out onto the horizon as the Pevensies and the remains of the two armies made their way back to the castle of Archenland. All of them have had a very hard night, so it wasn't unnatural to see some of them beginning to fall asleep. Susan let out a long yawn, quickly covering her lips with her hand to stifle to sound. Becoming bored, she glanced around at all the tired faces of the troops, some already nodded off to sleep.

Some time ago, Lucy had complained of her tired feet, in which Edmund had offered to ride on his horse. Susan turned to where Phillip kept the steady pace to her right, and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Lucy had fallen asleep, resting peacefully against Phillip's mane, Edmund nodding off to sleep, his head bowed yet he managed to keep his tight hold upon Lucy. Susan then turned her attention back to Peter.

He too had fallen asleep upon his unicorn, snoring softly against the unicorn's back, his fingers held loosely in Susan's hand, every once in a while she felt a twitch. A small smile curved her lips, yet tears were still her eyes. She sniffed slightly, keeping the tears at bay, images of the night still fresh in her mind. Susan brushed a hand against her cold arm in an attempt of comfort, but it did little. She returned her gaze ahead as they had gotten to the bottom of the hill.

Just above them on the next hill sat the castle where King Reynold would no doubt be anxious to hear the news. Susan's heart suddenly leapt as she remembered the kind- hearted king. They all had been so quiet as the deaths of the night passed through their minds, but surely their pain would not compare to that of the King when given the news.Susan felt more tears prick her eyes as she thought of this. She desperately wished to spear the king of the news but only knew that he deserved to know the truth.

'Why must this horrible things happen to good people?', she thought to herself, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes as they finally came up to the gates of the castle. Quickly she wiped them away as they entered the castle gates, and watched with a heavy heart as the doors of the castle opened and a figure came out onto the landing, one that Susan knew as the king. As they approach, Susan could feel the king's eyes glance at each of the people approaching, searching for any sign that it went well, or perhaps any sign of his surviving son. Susan swallowed nervously, tightening her grip on Peter's fingers briefly.

The king's gaze finally landed on Susan's and she watched as his eyes became clouded and become less lively. They finally stopped before the stairs for the horses could go no further, and the sudden stop awoke Edmund with a jerk, leaving him groggy and confused for a moment. "Welcome back. I hope everything went well?" King Reynold asked, once more searching the crowd. "Has my son not returned?" he asked, Susan watched as tears clouded behind the king's eyes. The crowd remained silent.

Orieus was the first to speak. "King Reynold, is there a separate bed where Queen Lucy might sleep, and a ward for King Peter to be examined?" he asked, King Reynold's eyes suddenly shot to him, his gaze almost confused by that question as if he was deaf the whole time. "Yes, there is spare rooms for all of you!" he said, gesturing inside. It was then that the troops sleepily made their way into the castle, Edmund slipped off his horse and after a moment, slowly gathered Lucy into his arms and carried her into the castle. Susan turned her attention to Orieus as he was waiting to carry Peter off, she slowly released her grip on Peter's limp hand as Orieus gathered Peter off of his unicorn and made for the castle steps. He handed the High King off to a waiting servant before turning to Susan once more, concern on his face.

"Are you not to rest, Queen Susan?" he asked softly, wondering why she has been standing there the whole time. She snapped out of her trance like state and smiled at the centaur slowly. "Yes, but I have something to attend to first" she said silently, "Please make sure Peter is well, I will visit him later" she asked, Orieus nodded to her slowly, before going off to the other side of the castle with the fauns. It was now only King Reynold and Susan at the stairs, an uneasy silence filled the stairs between them.

A sort of smile appeared on the King's lips, "I am so happy to all are all right" he began, making his way down the stairs to engulf her in a hug when Susan suddenly stopped him."I appreciate your concern, your majesty" she said, causing him to halt. "But I fear that this is not the time for celebration" she said softly, a look of concern and confusion washed over the king's face. Susan walked the stairs towards the king, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "May we talk in your study?, we have to talk!" she said, gesturing towards the castle as they headed up the stairs.

Minutes ticked slowly into hours as Susan sat in front of the King's mahogany desk, retelling, with great agony, the battle of both Narnia and Archenland that had happened that night. Tears were flowing softly down her pale face, and the King kept a steady expression, one that Susan could not read for any expression. Finally, when the last words were spoken, only Susan's soft sobs rung through the quiet study, the king remaining still for a moment. Susan's heart beat wildly against her chest in anticipation for the king's answer.

Silence filled the room, and after a moment, the king sighed heavily, getting to his feet and making his way towards the large window behind the desk, looking out upon the lake hidden by the forest. Susan waited a moment, trying not to coax the king to quickly, but still nothing. She was about to speak when the king beat her to it, "He wasn't always the best son" he replied, sadness now evident in his croaking voice. Susan swallowed nervously. "No, I suppose not" she replied, thinking that the best response

Another silence until the king spoke again, "He never even liked this place. I was thinking I was pushing him to hard and thus he made all those mistakes" the king said slowly, his voice breaking into sobs. "It was never your fault, your majesty!" she soothed, getting to her feet and coming towards him, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.However, the sobs never seemed to cease, and Susan could do nothing but rest her head upon his shoulder, she felt helpless. "We thought, if we took him in, he'd like it here and see the world through better judgment!" the king choked out through the sobs.

Susan lifted her head at this, curious to the king's words, "What do you mean, your majesty?" she inquired, the king choked out a sob before turning to her surprised. "You mean-" he begun softly, "You-you don't know?" he asked her, mimicking her expression of confusion. Susan shook her head slowly, causing the king to sigh and step away from her for a moment, a hand pressed over his eyes. "Of course not, how would you have known?", she heard him whisper to himself. "What is it, your Majesty?" she asked slowly, distantly following him as he paced around the room.

King Reynold suddenly turned to her, his aged face now calm and expressionless, except for the couple of stray tears that pooled at his eyes. "Trevor, was my adopted son" he whispered, Susan's eyes grew wide and she put a hand to her lips in surprise. "Yes, he was actually born in Narnia, we'd found him in the woods close to the lamppost, so my wife felt sorry for him and we adopted him" the king explained, Susan listened intently. "We gave him the best life we could, but I suppose it wasn't enough", he continued.

Susan shook her head, "You did the best you could" she tried, but tears once more escaped the king's eyes. "Before my wife died, we told him of how he really came to live here, and he was just broken up" King Reynold said, giving a sobby chuckle, Susan bit her lip, trying to figure a way to sooth the poor man. "And so once my wife died he went looking for his parents and of course, got captured by the witch" the king said, sniffing back tears.

Susan slowly came up to him once more, both her hands firmly on each shoulder and her head resting on his back, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I-I am so sorry, your majesty" she whispered to him, removing one hand from his shoulder to rub his back smoothly. After a moment, however, the king turned and smiled at her. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Queen Susan" he smiled gently at her. "If anything, you probably saved Narnia from him, he was not meant for this world.", his voice hung with warning, and his eyes grew hard.

A smile though slipped back to his lips, taking her hands tightly into his, "You have a gentle heart, Queen Susan. You are one of the most sweetest people I have ever met" he said, Susan's lips curved in a smile. "But I am sorry that you and your family to go through the trauma Trevor has put you through" he said sadly. "People so kind shouldn't deserve such cruelty, but its over now, and I can only wish you the best, and thank you for your kindness in my seemingly hour of need" he said gently.

Tears slipped from Susan's eyes, as she kissed the King's hands tightly wrapped in her own. "It was the least I could do, sire" she whispered. The king smiling cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "Thank you Queen Susan, I shall never forget you" he said, Susan mimicked his smile. After a moment, he placed his hands firmly on her shoulder, "Now go tend to your family, you have done enough here!" he said firmly, gently pushing her off. "Go on now" he gestured towards the door when she turned to look at him uneasily.Susan smiled and after doing a polite curtsy, hurried off to the ward to find her family.

King Reynold smiled as he watched her off, thinking of how brave and kind her family had been through this tragic time, also mentally thanking them for what they had done, that the king wishes he could have. Everything was finally at peace. Susan hurriedly made her way towards the ward. She consulted a nearby nurse in the location of her family. "We've given both Queen Lucy and King Edmund medicines each, seeing as they had no physical injuries and they were sent off", said the nurse gently.

"And I do believe we issued the High King a room at the end of the hall", she said kindly, Susan thanked her with a smile before running off in that direction. "The door on the right!" the nurse called after Susan, surprised to see the Queen suddenly run off into the distance. Susan slowed to a stop as she found Peter's room, and looked herself once over, before she calmly reached for the brass doorknob and turned it slowly. She peered inside, carefully pushing it wider incase he was asleep. However, as she entered completely, she was surprised to see him up reading a book given by one of the nurses. His once gleeming skin now traced with bruses of black and blue, some even remaining as scars. One of his hand was bandaged, along with one of his feet that stuck out from the covers.

She let out a small laugh as she crossed her arms on her chest and leaned against the doorframe, a playful smirk on her lips, Peter was still oblivious to it all. "It looks like you are feeling better!?" she teased, causing him to look up in surprise. A smirk came to his lips as he saw her there. "Yes. If being fed none stop medicine and being checked on every ten minutes, feeling better" he teased, causing her to laugh. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. "Fine!" he sighed, Susan catching this, sending him a look of curiosity.

Peter smiled mischievously at her before continuing, "It is just dreadfully bored!". Susan shook her head, "Peter Pevensie, are you trying to get me in bed!?" she teased. Peter gave a laugh. "Maybe…." He rolled his eyes, pretending to be avoiding her gaze. Susan giggled, "Well, it's certainly working!" she said, before coming over and crawling onto the bed beside him, Peter wrapped his arm around her as she settled onto his chest. They stayed in a comfortable silence as Peter brushed his fingers through Susan's hair.

"It will be so great to be going back home!" she sighed sleepily, causing Peter to chuckle,  
"After all this drama…." She continued to thought, Peter became uneasy; his mind once more ran through all the events of the night before. "What did the king say when you told him" Peter suddenly questioned; Susan lifted her head from his chest to gaze into his eyes. "I mean, about his son" Peter continued, seeing her sudden movement. Susan sighed once more, resting her head now at the base of his neck. "He took it kind of hard at first, but then, I suppose eased into it" she said. There was a silence before she continued. "Trevor is adopted" she blurted, waiting for Peter's statement.

Silence followed, though Susan's heart rate began to quicken as she felt Peter's finger freeze in her hair, she heard Peter sigh. "I figured" he stated suddenly, causing Susan to lift her head to gaze into his face once more. "It just didn't make any sense, Su. Archenland is one of the nicest places, we've done business with them all the time, and is known to be one of _our best_ allies", he explained further.

"Besides, I remembered Trevor had a lion's head belt buckle. Archenland's figure is a griffon" Peter concluded, Susan giving a chuckle. "Well, aren't you the clever one!" she laughed causing him to as well. "But I just want to put this all behind us and go home!" she sighed sadly. Peter cupped her cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over the silk of her cheek. "We will, my love. In a couple of days we'll be home, and everything will be normal again" he smiled at her, Susan slowly mimicking. "And we can finally be together again" she said softly, both chuckling. Both leaned in slowly, the smiles never leaving their lips, before they softly pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

It wasn't until a sudden knock on the door was heard that the couple broke their kiss, turning their attention to the door just in time to see one of the nurses coming in with a tray of food. Once she noticed the two on the bed, she instantly froze. "Oh my!" she gasped, her face suddenly a shade of deep red, along with Peter and Susan. "I-I'm so sorry to have-intruded on-you, your majesties!" she stuttered, her grip tightened on the tray, and avoided eye contact with the two.

Susan and Peter chuckled nervously as she wriggled out of his arms to sit on the side of the bed. "N-no intrusion" she too stuttered, fixing up her hair and smoothing her dress, from the corner of her eye she noticed Peter sit up against the wall of the bed and cough nervously. There was an uneasy silence that hung in the room for a moment before the nurse spoke again. "Well, here is your food, your majesty. Enjoy!" she said, carrying over the tray to the bedside table and hurrying out the door. Susan and Peter remained silent for a moment, surprised that that had all happened.

Exchanging glances, the two suddenly broke out laughter to break the nervousness of the situation. Once they had their laugh, they shared the pleasant meal provided for them. The next couple of days came and passed, and the Pevensie children were ready to return home. They gathered outside, the fauns, centaurs helped Peter, Edmund and Lucy with the luggage and other essential stuff, piling it all along the landing of the stairs, where the king was ready to say goodbye.

Finally, everything was packed up upon the horses, and the Pevensies said farewell to the kind King. Hugging them each in turn, he thanked them graciously, especially Susan, who he held onto for a few moments longer. "Farewell, and have a safe trip!" he called to them as they got onto their horses, Lucy and Edmund shared Phillip, Peter and Susan shared his unicorn. "We'll come visit you soon!" Susan called back, tears flowing from her eyes. "Thank you again!" he shouted once more before the Narnians took off in the distance for home.

It would take them a full day to get back to Narnia, the journey was certainly tiring, Lucy falling asleep on Edmund's back, Peter even noticed Susan was being rather quiet, sometimes thinking she had fallen asleep as well, but he had a feeling she was thinking of the King, and how Archenland would survive without Trevor. He was thinking the same. He could only he could do something to help the poor king, but there was nothing. The sky had darkened when the tired Pevensies and Narnians finally came upon Cair Paravel.

To their even more surprise, Aslan, the Beavers, and Mr. Tumnus were waiting for them at the entrance to the castle. Peter was the first one to notice this, Edmund seemed to be fighting off sleep and Lucy and Susan had fallen asleep against them, Peter knew that for sure. He nudged Edmund in confusion, gesturing towards were the creatures awaited. Edmund exchanged looks with his elder brother as the company stopped before the castle. Peter and Edmund carefully got off their horses, hoping not to wake their sleeping sisters, however their efforts were in vain. Susan started with a jolt as she no longer felt the material of Peter's tunic against her cheek, she looked around sleepily.

She then noticed Aslan and the beavers along with Tumnus waiting for them and she became confused. She acknowledged the hand Peter offered and took it gratefully, allowing him to carefully lower her to the ground. Lucy only groaned sleepily as she was suddenly pulled into Edmund's arms and then placed on her feet, Edmund's arm remained around her waist to steady her until she was fully awake. It was then that the four Pevensies made their way up the staircase towards Aslan, the beavers and the faun.

There was silence as they stood before them, before Aslan spoke, "You all had a long couple of days, I see" he began slowly. "Come. You must need rest before dinner" was all that was said, before they watched him turn around, and head back into the castle. The Pevensies exchanged looks of confusion, and was startled when Aslan spoke again, "Come, you still need your rest. There is much to discuss" he said, before continuing into the castle. They still did not move until finally the beavers spoke. "We are so happy you all returned alive!" Mrs. Beaver shrieked, hugging them about the waist.

Tumnus came to hug Lucy, "Yes, it is wonderful to see you all so safe. It must have been tough" he smiled down at Lucy. "It was nothing!" she replied cheekily, taking hold of his hand with a giggle and following his lead into the castle. Edmund shakes his head, "I'm the one to take care of her, and she goes with him!" he scoffed, following them. Peter and Susan laugh, exchanging a glance before following the family inside, Mr. Beaver watches this with great pleasure. "All has turned out well" he said to himself, "Very well indeed" before he too followed them inside.

The Pevensies were instantly ordered to their rooms, each falling into a well deserved sleep, overjoyed to feel their silk sheets against their skin again, it felt like none of the events had happened, it was all a great dream. Yet, Peter was lying awake in bed, staring at the small object that laid against the wood of his bedside table opposite him, gleaming at him as if teasing him, like a older child claiming the younger to not have the heart to do something. Peter bit his lip, he planed for this for such a long time, he has just become distracted. But he knew that now they were all home and safe, that this was the time to do it.

It was going on for late when the Pevensies met again for a late dinner. They were surprised to see the table set so elegantly, the table extended to fit the army with a well-deserved meal as well. With the candles lit, and the gleaming plates piled with food, they all begun to eat hungrily, that is after Aslan made thanks to them for having braved Archenland's army and to have come home safely. It was when stomachs were full and the drinks gone that conversation started around the table. Many stories told from various creatures of the battle a couple nights ago. "…. and then I slashed him good!" cried a centaur. "Right through the heart", the centaurs and fauns all cheered at this. Aslan and the beavers laughed at the enthusiasm, Lucy and Tumnus in their own little conversation, sometimes conversing with Edmund, who mostly spent his time conversing with Orieus.

Susan laughed at all the jokes and fun being thrown around, and Peter tried to keep up his conversation with the centaurs but kept glancing over to Susan.He loved how her raven hair and blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight and her radiant laugh rang through the hall like a beautiful song. He was so entranced that he didn't even notice Susan turn towards him, surprised to see him staring, a light blush colored her cheeks. "Peter?" she questioned, although she didn't get an answer. She tried twice more, and finally he seemed to snap, confusion written now on his face. "Are you alright?" she questioned after a moment, Peter cleared his mind for a moment, shaking his head.

A laugh to his right suddenly caught his attention and he turned to some fauns who were laughing, he suspected at him. One of them gestured for him to go off with Susan, encouraging him with a smile. Peter mimicked it, and turned back to his sister. "I'm fine. Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked, offering his hand to her, Susan smiled, setting her glass down, slipped her hand into his. Getting to their feet, they carefully made their way through the chairs, and made off for the gardens, ignoring the distant swooning from the table behind them.

The cool air hit Susan's burning face, causing her to give a little sigh, lifting her face to the relief, her eyes turned to the stars. "The night sky is so beautiful here" she commented softly, she felt Peter stop behind her. "I always loved the stars" she said, joining into Peter's chuckle, allowing him to pull her over to the fountain behind them, and sit down rather hard onto the stone, causing them to erupt into giggles. They were silent for a moment, the sound of the crickets and nearby owls were the only noise. "It is so wonderful to be home" Susan sighed again, her eyes now traveled along the many flower hedges that lined the gardens.

Peter followed her gaze for a moment, before returning to her. "Susan-" he started softly, gaining her attention immediately. Peter instantly felt very nervous, and rubbed his neck, chuckling. Susan caught this, though she remained silent. "This-this will not be easy for me to say…" he began again; his gaze remained on the ground. Susan watched him curiously. "But I know I must" he said softly, returning his gaze back to her. She silently gestured him to continue. Peter gave a sigh. "In Narnia, everything seems to be so peaceful, so beautiful, so untouched unlike the world we once knew" he started again.

"I-I don't know what it is about Narnia…but it just makes everything seem to beautiful and fresh" Peter said, gazing out into the garden beyond them. Susan shifted her eyes between him and the gardens confused. "Peter, what are you getting at?" she asked, raising an brow at him once his attention turned back to her. Peter once more gazed down at the stone edging of the fountain, slowly taking Susan's hands in his own. "Ever since we were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, I seemed to start looking at things in a new light" Peter confessed, looking once more into her eyes.

"As if we've been renewed since coming here. And that new light has been shined upon you, Susan" he said softly, causing her to let out a small gasp. Peter tightened his grip on her hands and he continued, "This experience we just faced, has taught me a lot. It has taught me to be stronger, and to be a better brother…." He began, his voice starting to shake a little. Peter swallowed nervously, "and-taught me that we can be together" he said softly.

"This experience with Trevor has somehow strengthened our bond, and I realize now, that we never needed to be shameful of our love, that we will get through everything together, no matter how tough, and we will always be true to each other!" Peter explained, a smile coming to Susan's lips, along with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip, this was all coming true before her eyes. "And- to honor that, I wish to make it true" Peter suddenly stated, slight confusion slipping over her face.

She watched in sudden amazement as Peter slowly lowered himself onto one knee, one hand slipping into one of his pockets, the other she could feel gathering dampness. Her heartbeat quickened and more tears lined her eyes. Peter's hand retreated, now clasped into a fist, resting it against his chest, his eyes closing, gathering the nerves to finish what he had started. Susan watched patiently. With labored breath, a smile played on his lips, Peter returned his gaze to Susan's. "Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle, now that these days of torture are over, we can look towards the future, our future" he said gently. He lowered his hand, slowly opening it to reveal a golden ring that shined with the most beautiful diamond Susan had ever seen.

She gasped in surprise at seeing the diamond, tears now clouded her eyes, the smile widening at her lips, her heart rate pounding against her breast. With a sigh, Peter continued, "Susan, will you marry me?" he finally stated, Susan's smile widened to the length of her face, she blinked and tears finally flowed from her eyes. "Yes!. Of course!" she exclaimed, watching with happiness as Peter slipped the diamond upon the appropriate finger, then suddenly throwing her arms around her fiancé, Peter wrapping his arms around her, lifting them to their feet and twirling them around the gardens in happiness.

Lucy, Edmund, Aslan, Tumnus, the beavers and the rest of the army gathered around the doors leading to the gardens, watching with great happiness as the young lovers celebrated their engagement. "It's about time!", one of the fauns commented, the others joining in the laughter. Lucy sighed in dream like happiness. "It's like something out of a fairytale!" she sighed, suddenly wrapping her arms around Edmund, surprising him, though he eased into her, wrapping a arm around her. "All has finally turned out for the best!" Aslan commented, and the others agreed. The oblivious couple now slowed their twirling, Peter placing them once more on their feet, both giddily laughing before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. All was perfect.

**Author's Note: Hey, hope you enjoyed it, please remember to review. You guys have been so supportive, and even though I am totally slow on the updates, you guys have been totally awsome, thank you soooo much!!!!!. Only one more chappie, and then its the end!!!. But don't worry, I'm planning on three new stories, hopefully coming up soon. Peter/Susan Will/Anna forever man!!!!.**

** Love yas,**

**Sarah  
**


	25. Happy Ending

**Author's note: Im back, and I bring you the finale!!!. I know it took me a little longer then expected, and it is really long, but bare with me here, lol. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except King Reynold, I only own the plotline. Its been wonderful writing this for you, I had just as much fun as you guys, but sadly, all good things must come to an end!!!!. So, enjoy!. You guys have been so wonderful, this is my treat to you!!!!!. Your all awsome!!!!!!. hugs!!!! So I hope you enjoy, and thank you sooooo much!!!!!!.  
**

For the next couple of days, Cair Paravel was in full excitement. All was in preparations for the wedding of King Peter and Queen Susan. When the High King and his future wife announced their engagement, they would have admitted to being a little nervous, however, as the announcement still rung through the throne room, a cheer illuminated the heartbreaking silence, Narnia obviously rejoicing to the happy news. Great smiles returned to Peter and Susan's lips, themselves quite overjoyed to see their nation could be happy for them equally.

Even Mr. And Mrs. Beaver offered to stay to help prepare for the grand day. "I shall decorate the castle with many bright streamers and such!" Mrs. Beaver said with glee. Mr. Beaver, Lucy, Tumnus, Edmund, Peter and Susan laughed at her remark. "Oh, and your wedding dress shall be-" she began, but startled, Susan butted in. "Already being tailored. So there is no need for such a thing from you" she said kindly. Brushing off her initial idea, Mrs. Beaver went on about the decorations for the wedding.

Everything was going perfectly to plan for the wedding in a couple of days. Edmund, Lucy, Aslan, Tumnus, Mr. And Mrs. Beaver were all grateful to help Peter and Susan prepare for their special day. Aslan would be the one to perform the ceremony, Lucy was the maid of honor, Edmund was best man and the Beavers would be the ring bearers. Tumnus would assist with the decorations and Aslan's assistant in the ceremony, he was very honored.

All of Narnia was invited; also some of the dryads that still remained loyal to the High King and Gentle Queen. King Reynold along with some of his countrymen were also invited. Hearing all of this being planned out so perfectly, Mrs. Beaver had to smile. She was said to always love weddings, and the way she ordered thee decorations and such to be in place, it was truly was to be a spectacular event.

Aslan watched as the throne room, and practically all of the castle, was brought to life with ribbons of colors, banners of white, pink and purple, hung all over the place It was truly become more and more like the images he foreseen that day, watching them play happily upon the hill before any of this had happened (A/N: Back in the first chapter). He realize now that he had that prophecy for a reason, these two were obviously meant for each other, together against all odds or laws of the world, which brought them here to free them, and help their love to grow into this.

Aslan was so pleased that all would turn out as the lovers planned, especially after all that the couple have been through these past months in Narnia. Since it was also ending their first year here, this would be the perfect way to top everything off. A shout from Mrs. Beaver suddenly brought him from his thoughts. "No!. Not that color!" shouted Mrs. Beaver angrily. Aslan chuckled as the beaver began her rant. He noticed Susan coming towards him from the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure it was such a good idea to put her in charge of decorating and baking?" Susan asked uneasily, she raised an brow in Mrs. Beaver's direction, looking rather unsure of their decision of her part. Aslan chuckled again. "She is only wanting the best for both of you on your special day, I'm sure" Aslan assured her, but Susan still seemed stressed. "But she won't even let me help!. Nobody lets me help!" she sighed sadly, watching as Mrs. Beaver now ordered around some of the fauns and centaurs, even Lucy, who looked rather tired now. Aslan watched Susan for a moment; he had been observing her since the engagement was set.

The young bride-to-be had seemed rather nervous and stressed about the whole wedding thing, and so offered to help, however was instantly swatted away by everyone. All that Aslan knew that Susan had done was dress fitting and asked of her opinion of either flower arrangements or decoration height, never anything physical. Even Peter had contributed something to the completion of the ceremony, and leaving her rather left out.

"Susan, I realize you have a lot going for you because of the wedding. But I advise you to calm down before you do damage to your own self" Aslan told her, her cheeks growing red as she realized her own nerves. "Then we wouldn't have a bride and our efforts would be in vain" Aslan said, Susan and he in a chuckle. "I suppose I was going a little overboard, was I?" she asked. "Yes, Peter, Edmund and Lucy even came to me, asking if I could calm you down" Aslan joked, causing Susan to chuckle.

"You may see as you have no part in this" Aslan began again catching Susan's attention once more. "But infact, your part will come shortly, just you watch" Aslan cautioned her, Susan looked at Aslan completely taken back. Aslan only chuckled at her, and began to walk away. "But Aslan, what is that suppose to mean?" Susan asked hurriedly, seeing Aslan turning to leave. The lion only caught her gaze and smiled, stopping her in her tracks. "You'll see, Queen Susan" he said once again.

Aslan turned his head away from her, and they stood in silence for a moment. "Just remember to pace yourself" Aslan told her, before once more walking away into the direction of Mrs. Beaver, still ordering the fauns and Lucy about the decorations. Susan was about to go after the lion, when she was suddenly stopped by one of her handmaidens who had been looking for her. "My Queen, the alternations for your dress are ready!" she said excitedly, pulling at Susan's hand in the direction of the stairs.

Susan remained in her spot, her gaze still fixed upon the golden lion in the distance, she vaguely even noticed her handmaiden tugging at her. "Do you not wish to see, your majesty?" the maiden asked, seeing Susan's attention on something else for the entire moment. Susan suddenly snapped out of it, and turned to her maiden. "What?. The dress?" she asked, remembering her maiden saying something about it.

"Yes, your dress was fixed of the alternations, and I think you'll find it perfect!" the maid became quite excited; Susan laughed uneasily at the girl's excitement. "Oh, yes. Then we shall go see" Susan said, trying to act into the excitement, but her mind was still plagued with the question: **_what did Aslan mean by that_**?. Susan and the handmaiden called Lucy over in excitement, and off the three went to Susan's bedchambers to see the new improved wedding dress.

Peter watched this from the corner of his eye, pretending to be busy with something else, watching as the three ran off, all but Susan excited for the dress to be seen, Peter noticed this with much distress. Peter looked after them once they had disappeared from his sight, remembering that his fiancée did seem a little stressed over the whole situation, and being denied of any help didn't make it any better, knowing how she loved to busy herself with work whenever she was stressed or something.

Edmund also noticed the distress of his brother, and instantly came over to question him. "Something wrong?" he asked concerned, then doing as he usually did to lighten the mood, "Getting cold feet, Peter?" he said, bursting with laughter, however his fun came to a halt after seeing the cold glare his elder brother shot his way. "Not funny, Ed" he growled after a moment, but then softened his tone. "It's Susan…." He started again, becoming lost in thought. "Has she seemed a bit odd to you?" Peter questioned eagerly, glancing at his brother, waiting for an response.

Edmund was a bit taken aback by his brother's question, but decided to answer it politely. "I'm sure she's just nervous for the wedding in a couple of days" Edmund tried to assure him, however, Peter suddenly glanced at him worriedly. "I mean, in a excited and happy sort of way!" Edmund countered, hoping that would lift his brother's spirits a bit, this was a big deal after all. Peter still looked rather defeated over the subject. "Maybe I should have a talk with her" he said softly, half to himself, and went off back to his duties, Edmund stared off after him, rather confused.

That evening there was to be a special dinner in honor of the bride and groom, in which the Beavers and Aslan were to attend, and even fauns and centaurs and other creatures that served them in the battle. It was half for the wedding, and half to celebrate another victory, but the dining hall would be packed, it was promised. Everyone prepared for the excitement, the wedding was only tomorrow and the castle was buzzing with excitement.The Pevensies dressed in their best wear, the girls having their hair prepared nicely.

Lucy could hardly contain herself, however Susan sat at her vanity in a trance like state that the maid who was plaiting her hair seemed to be rather worried for the young queen.The world seemed to have disappeared for a moment to Susan as Aslan's words still rang through her head. **_What could he have meant?_**, she kept thinking to herself. It had only been a couple of hours, but it seemed to have consumed her. She bit at her rosy lip as she thought of this, haven't heard her handmaiden scold her not to ruin her makeup.

It wasn't until Lucy suddenly burst into the room excitedly that Susan snapped out of her state. Susan and her two maids jumped as the door hit the wall with unexpectedly. "Are you ready, Su?" Lucy asked happily, bouncing up and down as she made her way over to her sister. Susan laughed at her sister's excitement, and after a nod from her maid saying that she was done, Susan carefully gathered up her silk dress and together the two girls made their way for the staircase.

Running ahead of her sister, Lucy looked over the ivory railing to see Peter, Edmund and Aslan, Tumnus, and the beavers waiting for them at the bottom. Peter and Edmund seemed the most nervous. Smiling to herself, Lucy pulled back, returning to Susan. "Ready?" she asked happily, Susan smiling at her. With a quick smile and a sigh to each other, Lucy and Susan started to descend the stairs. It was Aslan's eye they caught first, and everyone else turned to see the beauties before them. Lucy's dress was a cheery red, off the shoulder and a whit ribbon tied in her hair loose around her face. Susan's dress was navy blue, tied at the neck; her hair was plaited with a forest green ribbon in her raven hair.

Peter and Edmund were in complete awe as they watched their sisters making their way down the stairs, their eyes locked as they came towards them, shooting them the most beautiful smiles. It wasn't until Lucy spoke that the boys came out of their stare, "Sorry if we're a little late" she said a bit nervously, glancing towards Edmund and smiled. "Nonsense, your just in time!" Tumnus offered cheerily. All went quite and they could hear the noise of the people in the dining hall behind the closed doors.

"Well, we had better get in there and start dinner!" Aslan offered, going to take his place at the front of the precession, Tumnus followed after complimenting the queens. The Pevensies took their places; the brothers offering their arms and the sisters took them with a smile. Seeing all was well, Aslan nodded to Tumnus, who opened the dining hall doors, causing the trumpets to sound and everyone stood. Tumnus was first inside, bowing by the doors as the precession passed; Aslan was first then the beavers, waving as they passed.

Next was Edmund and Lucy side by side, and finally Peter and Susan. Everyone was in awe of the Kings and Queens, the boys dressed in their best silken robes, Edmund in blue and Peter in teal. The crowns of each sparkled magnificently in the soft light of the dining hall, it was absolutely amazing. Everyone clapped as the kings and queens stopped at their respected places at the table, Peter and Susan stood at the head of the large table, Edmund to beside Peter, and Lucy beside Susan, Aslan spoke before them.

"Tonight, we are here to celebrate that of the victory of Narnia…." Aslan begun, in which some of the creatures clapped in joy. "And to begin the union of High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle", he announced and a loud clapping and cheering irrupted the table, in which Peter and Susan smiled nervously, although Susan seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "So in celebration, let us eat to the new day to come" Aslan announced once more, everyone raised their glasses, cheering once more before beginning to eat.

The night went on wonderfully, the food served was excellent and the Pevensies held wonderful conversations with the creatures of Narnia, laughter rang through the halls adding to the aura of excitement and joy. Once or twice, Peter, Edmund or Lucy would notice Susan being quiet, remaining in her train of thought earlier, the puzzle of Aslan's words becoming more difficult. When her siblings tried to console her, she just admitted to being fine and smiling politely at them, however, they remained unconvinced.

Peter became uneasier about Susan's behavior as the night went on, glancing at her in the corner of his eye for a moment before returning to the conversation, he could only hope his suspicions were wrong. The night went on and still Susan was rather quiet, it wasn't until a faun had asked her a question that Susan finally came out of her thoughts. She seemed a little startled at first, and was asked if she was all right. "Yes, um…" she began uneasily. "I-I think I just need some-fresh air" she stumbled slightly, quickly pushing out her chair and walking off towards the balcony doors, Peter watched her before quickly getting to his feet as well and running after her.

Everyone watched the young couple disappear, the chatter went on without them. Once outside, Susan rubbed her bare arms against the chill of the night, slowly moving towards the stone railing overlooking one of the gardens. She sighed deeply before shutting her eyes to the night. "Susan?", she suddenly heard behind her, turning to see her elder brother behind her at the doors, a concerned look on his face. She didn't answer, but turned back to face the gardens.

Peter made his way towards her, reaching out to gently touch her bare shoulder. "Susan, is something wrong?" he asked softly, she could smile at his concern but it only flicked across her lips. Silence filled the air around them, Peter's heart fell at her silence, his suspicions had been confirmed in his mind. His hand slowly slipped from her shoulder, his head now downcast. "Is it-the wedding?" he asked finally, tears coming to his eyes, not wanting to hear the answer if it be true. "Are you not wanting to marry me anymore?" he continued sadly, his heart beating faster in anticipation.

Susan's brow furrowed at this question, turning once more to face his now saddened expression, tears seemed to glow from his eyes from the moon above them. "What?" she asked softly, not believing her ears. Peter thought she would have understood for it was her own statement. "I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to go through with this-" he began sadly, but was cut off when Susan placed a finger against his lips to hush him. "Peter, of course I still want to marry you!" she laughed, placing both her hands firmly upon his shoulder.

She watched as a smile once more broke out on his face. "What made you think I didn't want to marry you, Peter?" she asked, Peter thought this for a moment. "Well, you seemed sort of stressed and-" Peter began but was stopped when Susan began to chuckle. "Oh Peter. It is that I am a bit stressed, but I love you more than anything!" she said smiling, Peter mirrored it. "After all we've been through, I don't want to be apart from you again, my love" she said, Peter pulled her in for an tight embrace. "I know, my darling. This all seems like a dream." said Peter.

Susan pulled back a little bit. "And I would never abandon you when our dream is coming true" she giggled at how corny they were sounding, but enjoyed their little moment together. Resting their foreheads against each other, they leaned in for a kiss, the world faded around them, their hearts bursting with pride and excitement. The doors were flung open once more, and Lucy and Tumnus came to check on the young lovers. They giggled mischievously as Peter and Susan pulled apart slowly.

"Come now, your party is going on without you!" Lucy called, giggling to herself, she and Tumnus returning to the party after bidding to them to follow. Laughing Peter took Susan's hand and the two returned to their party, more joyous then ever. After their little talk, Susan seemed more anxious to participate in every conversation; Aslan's words now faint in the back of her mind. The party ended late into the night, excitement still buzzing for the next day. Mr. And Mrs. Beaver spent the night; Mrs. Beaver having a hard time ushering the Pevensies to bed, they were still so excited.

The gentle rays of the sun flowed through Cair Paravel, promising a beautiful day for the ceremony to come. Lucy's eyes shot open with excitement as she noticed the rays of the sun seeping through the curtains, a smile spread quickly across her face. Throwing the blankets off of her, she climbed out of her massive bed and out the door; the first one she saw was Mrs. Beaver. They chatted quietly the beaver explaining she was on her way to wake Susan; Mr. Beaver was on his way to wake Edmund and Peter.

Deciding on doing it as a surprise, Lucy and Mrs. Beaver crept to Susan's room, slowly opening the door. The curtains still pulled over the window; the two could begin to make out Susan's peaceful form hidden among the silk sheets. They divided, Lucy creeping over to the bed, and Mrs. Beaver slowly making her way to the window. They counted to three, Lucy jumped onto Susan's bed excitedly at the same time, Mrs. Beaver through open the curtains, the room flooding with light. "Wake up!. Wake up!" Lucy shouted happily, bouncing up and down among Susan's sheets, a growl from below them was heard.However, Lucy didn't stop until Susan's head appeared. "Lucy, what in Narnia-" she began angrily but Lucy suddenly shouted happily into the air, "It's your wedding day!".

Lucy repeated her shouts of joy as Susan sat up in the bed abandoning sleep, Mrs. Beaver joining them. "It's here, its here. Its your wedding day!" Lucy continued, Susan stared at her rather grumpily. "Yes, Lu. I'm sure the whole castle heard you" she began. "And unless you want to see a very grumpy and tired looking bride I suggest you stop, please!" Susan yawned, flopping back down onto the pillows and once more covering herself with the blanket.

Lucy watched this for a moment; Mrs. Beaver helped her off of the bed. "Lucy, why don't you go down to breakfast while I get Susan ready" Mrs. Beaver offered, walking Lucy to the door. "I'm sure Peter and Edmund are already up!" she suggested, closing the door. Lucy's lips broke out once more in a smile, and she took off for the dining hall. Once she entered, she was amazed to see more strings of colored banners were hung; it really looked like the preparations were coming along. She found Peter, Edmund, and Mr. Beaver and Tumnus already eating breakfast at the table.

She hurried towards Peter, engulfing him in a huge hug. "Morning to you, Lu" he greeted happily, taking her in his arms and sitting her on his lap. "I'm so excited for the wedding, I could barely sleep!" she said happily, Peter and Tumnus giggled. "Of course, the way you were shouting from Susan's room, you probably woke the whole castle" Edmund joked. Lucy shot him a look, "That was the only way to get Susan up!" she said, getting down from Peter's lap and sitting at her spot, watching as Tumnus poured her some juice.

"And how is my bride doing this morning?" Peter chuckled, taking a sip of some tea. Lucy giggled, taking a bite of her toast. "Oh, just cheery. Mrs. Beaver is waking her!" Lucy joked, Peter, Tumnus and Edmund joining in on the joke. Breakfast had almost finished when Mrs. Beaver appeared, coming from the kitchens.

"How's Susan?" Peter asked, Mrs. Beaver turned her attention to him after accepting a kiss from her husband. "Just fine, she's up and I am helping her prepare" she said. "And I am taking up her breakfast, because you are not aloud to see her until the ceremony, I want everything to be a surprise!" she said, pointing a claw warningly at Peter, causing the young king to chuckle. "Well, we wouldn't want to ruin it!" Edmund joked again, Mrs. Beaver's attention shot to him, making him uneasy. The silence was broken when one of the chiefs came to deliver Susan's breakfast.

Mrs. Beaver bit them farewell, suddenly turning to Lucy, "I shall call for you when I need you" she said, before walking back up the stairs. Everyone looked after her, rather uneasy about the situation. "She's a little bit of a perfectionist, eh?" Edmund said, the table chuckled. "Try living with her for a while" Mr. Beaver added, he turned to Peter, "You'll see what I mean!" he added, they laughed once more. "I better be preparing myself" Peter said, getting up from the table. Peter bit them goodbye, Mr. Beaver and Edmund agreeing they'd help him later. Lucy was still beaming with excitement.

After breakfast, Lucy returned to her sister's room to see of the progress, still in a robe after her shower, happily munching on her toast. Edmund and Mr. Beaver went with their own preparations for the wedding, helping with decorations or anything Peter set them too. Unlike the girls, they had time before they had to dress. The morning quickly slipped into the afternoon and the excitement only grew. Everyone was so busy there was absolutely no time to rest. And people explained there was still so much to do.

The time ticked by some thought it slow as the afternoon drew on. The only time that Susan was allowed out of her room, she was coming down the hall back towards her room after grabbing something from Lucy's and Peter almost saw her. He chuckled as he caught a white blur suddenly duck into the closest room. Adding to the joke, he knocked on the door, he was answered with, "Go away!". "I'm sure you look beautiful, love" Peter chuckled, but only got the same response, "It's bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding" she countered, causing Peter to chuckle once more.

After agreeing that he'd leave, they exchanged words of love and once more separated. After making sure he was nowhere in sight, Susan hurried back to her room and shut the door tightly. Lucy, Mrs. Beaver and the maids all looked at her confused. "Peter almost saw me" she said, breathing heavily, Mrs. Beaver scolding her for going out. "Come now, it is time to finish preparing!" she said, gesturing for Susan to sit at the vanity. She did as told, and removed the towel wrapped to her wet hair, and they began to work.

It was now close to sunset, the time of the wedding was at hand. Peter, Edmund and Mr. Beaver were helping Peter with the finishing touches to his wardrobe, Edmund and Mr. Beaver preparing themselves as well. Noticing his reflection in the mirror, he sighed deeply, a smile spread across his face, his eyes shining. Peter could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of what was to happen, he still couldn't believe it was truly happening. Peter was suddenly brought from his thoughts when Edmund touched his arm.

"It's time we were down there" he gestured softly, smiling to his brother for comfort. "They will be waiting for us" he continued, Peter smiled back at Edmund, glancing at the mirror once more before heading out the door with Edmund and Mr. Beaver. In the next room, down the hall, Susan remained at her vanity, her maids finishing up with her hair, Lucy helping her touch up her make up, she had already dressed in her finished wedding gown, it flowed to the floor magnificently.

Putting down the blush, Susan took a moment to gaze at her reflection, her heart pounding in her chest, wondering if this was real. She sighed deeply, she felt as if she was going to faint. She was suddenly broken from her thoughts as Lucy held out the lipstick for her. "Thanks, Lu" she smiled at the girl before applying the cherry color to her lips. She glanced in the mirror once more, noticing that the maids had just finished her veil. Silence filled the room. "It's time to go down now, my Queen" one of the maids said through the silence, Susan took a moment before nodding and following her sister and maids out, all bursting with excitement.

By now, all of the guests were seated in the throne room, King Reynold and some of the Archenlanders were seated up front, Peter, Edmund and Aslan standing on the stairs that would serve as the alter, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Peter was dressed this time in gold and white except for the cape, which was red, Edmund was in sliver again, his cape now a navy blue. Both their crowns gleaming in the dying sun, the throne room was decorated beautifully, just as Aslan had seen.

Many lit candles added a comforting glow around the room, along with the setting sun, the room hummed with chatter. Mr. Beaver waited outside the throne room for the girls, and finally seeing them, he was completely sunned. After complimenting her, Mr. Beaver called for Tumnus to tell the rest they were ready to begin. Quickly, they arranged themselves into their order, Susan stood extremely nervous, looking herself over once more before she heard the music from the throne room begin, Lucy smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Susan nodded, thanking her, smiling. Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, which was covered with a silk white curtain. The Beavers appeared, carrying the rings on the satin pillow, their faces pudgy faces filled with pride, wide with smiles. Then Lucy appeared, she was dressed in a silver dress, this time a blue ribbon tied to her waist, her hair in beautiful ringlets, her crown sparkling. She happily made her way down the carpet, a wide smile also on her lips, randomly throwing rose petals as she made her way to the stairs. She caught gazes with both Peter and Edmund, both with beaming smiles as she took her place across from Edmund. The music stopped as Lucy took her place, and all turned their attention back to the curtained doorway, waiting in excited anticipation for the bride.

Susan let out a long breath as she heard the wedding march begin, **_this was really happening_**. Closing her eyes for a moment, Susan counted to three softly before walking forward and into the throne room. Everyone was just in splendid awe at how beautiful she was, some even began to tear at the sight, the gentle queen shooting them a small smile in appreciation as she passed, before she returned her gaze to the front, where her family as Aslan awaited her.

All, except for Lucy, were also in disbelief, especially Peter. He just couldn't believe the lovely beauty before him. Susan's dress was strapless, the bodice sparkled with many tiny jewels beaded into it, the bottom half was frill that flowered to the floor beautifully, the hem coming up from the floor from the left side, creating a perfect view for her glass slippers, completing the **_Cinderella _**affect. Her hair was braided along the back of her head, the lace veil was pinned just under it, her face also covered in the lace, you could just see her crown sparkling from underneath. The rest of her hair was parted and curled into ringlets falling over her shoulders.

Peter's eyes dancing, a huge smile swept over his face as she came up the stairs towards them, ever so careful of her glass slippers, Lucy and Edmund shared an smile, Aslan smiling proudly at them, the candles flickering joyously to the music, and the fading light from the sun just created the mood as magical. As Susan finally stopped beside Peter, she removed the veil covering her face, smiling to Peter as the music came to a close. Aslan smiled at them before beginning. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to witness the union of High King Peter and Queen Susan in holy matrimony!" Aslan's voice boomed through the high walls of the throne room.

As he continued, Peter and Susan held their hands, tightening a hold on each other, before glancing at their brother and sister, the beavers and Tumnus, shooting them each a large smile before the wedding continued. The promises of eternal love were exchanged; the rings were issued, along with the heart filled vows, a couple of tears fell at this moment, even some of the audience. Aslan blessed the two, wishes of eternal love, health and joy and as they stood and faced the crowd, Aslan announced, "I now present to you, the newly wedded Peter and Susan Pevensie", and the crowd went up in a loud cheer. Once it had quiet down a bit, the lion bid them to kiss.

Turning towards each other, Peter and Susan leaned in slowly, their lips finally meeting in a sweet kiss to seal off the perfect moment. As if by magic, snow began to drift softly passed the window against the now dark sky. The snow and stars mixed to seem like beautiful jewels alighting the perfect moment. "It's snowing!" Lucy cried happily, releasing the couple from their kiss and all turned to gaze happily out of the high windows, excited chattering now filled the room. The crowd was ordered to calm, the bride and groom now back down the isle, Lucy and Edmund, the Beavers and Tumnus after them.

All then filed into the dining hall for the great feast in honor of the newly wedded couple. The feast was bigger then the one before, the enlarged table was filled with varieties of delicious food, all digging in immediately. However, before the feast began, Edmund and Lucy were to say a few words, "We've known them all our lives, through the bad and the good, and we couldn't have been more prouder of them today" Edmund said, the crowd sighed in awe. "I can only wish the best for them, they truly deserve this night because of all that they've been through!. And I know that they will be a wonderful husband and wife as they are brother and sister!. To Peter and Susan!" Lucy said, raising her glass, the others doing the same, the crowd in a cheer before drinking from their glasses.

The rest of the reception went on beautifully, the music played on by the band was lovely, and playing the first song, Peter and Susan had their first dance. Everyone remained in awe as they watched for a moment as the couple twirled around the dance floor, before grabbing their own partners and joining in the dance. Susan smiled at Peter, before turning her attention to try and find her siblings. Her smile widening when she found Edmund and Lucy dancing quite closely as they were, and the next thing she's paired with Tumnus, Edmund with another. Lucy seemed to have two partners.

Susan and Peter laughed at this, before Peter caught her attention once more. "I do believe we have that affect on them, Susan" he laughed, Susan laughed whilst raising a brow. "Mischievous?" she questioned, not sure what he meant. "Finding their way to love, I couldn't have done it without you" Peter said softly, smiling at her as she playfully hit his shoulder. "You sap!" she laughed, before Peter twirled her to the music and capturing her once more in his arms. "And its because of you" Peter said, suddenly capturing her lips in another kiss. The world faded for a moment, Peter dipping her slightly to deepen the kiss before releasing her a moment later.

"I love you" she whispered, somewhat in a daze, and Peter smiled, admitting the same before Susan closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as the song continued. The rest of the night was just as enjoyable, some of the creatures joined Lucy and Tumnus in the snow, Edmund coming over and dumping a handful of snow onto Peter's head, and a chase began, when caught, it was Edmund's head that got ducked in the snow. As tradition, Peter and Susan fed each other pieces of cake, Susan making a game of throwing smaller pieces, but that also ended up in a food fight. All in all, quite enjoyable and everyone had a wonderful time.

A little after midnight, the guests decided to leave, thanking Peter and Susan for the lovely evening and shaking their hands in congrats. King Reynold was one of the last, coming up to them and giving Susan, then Peter a tight embrace. "It was truly magnificent, it was the best time!" King Reynold said laughing. "Good luck to you both, and don't be strangers, you may come anytime you like. But do come in the near future" he said, Susan and Peter agreeing, before hugging the aged king once more and the rest of the Archenlanders as they passed. Finally, it was the Pevensies who broke off to bed, Edmund, Lucy, Tumnus and the Beavers all gave last congrats and hugs before bidding goodnight and off to bed.

For the night, Susan was to share with Peter; tomorrow they'd move her things into his seeing as they were married now. As Susan readied herself in the bathroom, Peter sighed in satisfaction, commenting on how lovely the wedding turned out. Susan finally came out of the bathroom smiling, having already changed into a silk nightgown and crawled onto the bed beside him, agreeing to his comment. "Oh, I'm tired!" he commented as he was suddenly overcome by a yawn, Susan looked at him with a mischievous smirk. "Really?. Cause you know…." She began slowly, her fingers crawling up Peter's bare chest. "The night is not over yet!" she said, catching his eye and smirking evilly.

Peter instantly caught on, mirroring her expression and suddenly grabbed her around the waist, causing her to giggle, as he turned her onto her back. "You mean, this?" he said softly, leaning down and sucking and nipping at the base of her neck and moving upwards, creating shivers up her spine, she giggled. Once he got to her jawbone, he stopped, looking once more into her eyes. "And this…." He said again, this time capturing her lips in now a more passionate kiss, as it deepened, Susan could feel Peter's hand snake up under her nightdress.

Peter broke away from her lips, trailing kisses all along her cheek leading to and down the jawbone, before he looked into her eyes once more. That's when they knew, their hearts ablaze in the moment, they tore away from each other for a moment, throwing off as much of their clothing before helping the other. Climbing under the covers, Peter looked once more into Susan's eyes, she seemed uncertain by the way she was sweeping her fingers back and forth against his skin.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, bringing her attention back to him, and she seemed to freeze, Peter's heart thumping loudly in his chest in anticipation, knowing he'd wait if he was going too fast for her. A smile appeared on her lips, obviously she knew the same thing, but she also knew her heart and body couldn't take it anymore. "Yes" she whispered, and smiling down at her, Peter leaned down once more, and captured her lips, beginning another passionate kiss. All you could say was, Susan's moans of pleasure were heard through the night.

The months that followed the wedding were indeed pleasurable for the newlyweds. The family witnessed their first real winter in Narnia, only have experienced snow when the White Witch was a threat their first time there. The Pevensies introducing the creatures of Narnia to such things as snow ball fights and ice skating and tobogganing, making of snow forts and snowmen, and they had a wonderful time. They also had their first Narnian Christmas, in which Lucy brought up some thoughts of home. Peter and Edmund went out with Orious and Tumnus for the tree getting the tallest and bushiest tree they could find, Susan and Lucy decorated it, along with Susan baking the usual Christmas treats.

Lucy even hung up some stockings, remembering their meeting of Father Christmas, Edmund inquired about it curiously, Peter and Susan laughed. However, indeed by Christmas day, the stockings were filled and there seemed to be many more presents under the tree, much more then they had ever seen. As Edmund and Lucy tarred through their presents, Susan approached Peter slowly and unsurely, Peter catching the expression in her eyes. "Su, what's wrong?" Peter asked, quick to abandon his present to comfort his wife, however he got a card shoved at him. "Here, open it" she instructed simply, Peter looked at her, rather confused.

Susan chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him slowly open the green colored envelope, revealing a white card inside. Peter's eyes scanned over the words in bold lettering: **_Congratulations!. _** Peter looked into Susan's eyes before opening the card, Edmund and Lucy coming over to see what Peter had gotten. Peter read what Susan scribbled inside aloud: **I couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas then with this, it seems our lives have taken a great turn, but the best is yet to come, **below it, Peter read: **Congratulations New Parents!. **

Peter couldn't believe it, he gazed up at Susan once more, her lips quivering trying to hide her growing smile, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "Oh, Susan!" he cried happily, embracing his wife tightly. "I'm to be a father!" Peter cried joyously, releasing his wife and embracing the entire family happily, tears of joy starting to run down their faces as the Pevensies shouted with joy, it truly was a wonderful Christmas.

The months flew by, along with the snow that melted back into the grass that lay dormant during the winter. Peter and Susan's baby grew also, the Pevensies watched in amazement as Susan's stomach grew wider and wider, the royal doctor examination claims it still a healthy baby. But as the baby grew, Susan's abilities lessened to the point where she needed to be helped down the stairs or not at all. Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Tumnus tried to make Susan as comfortable as they could, Susan denying all the attention, bidding them to go out and play. Peter however refused, never leaving his wife's side.

The summer drifted away too fast for the Pevensies and the air grew colder as August then began to fly by. With some help, Susan made it down the staircase and into the library, comforting herself with one of her favorite books, also having convinced her family that she was fine by herself. It was only a little past two when Susan suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach, she cried out in pain, Peter, Edmund and Lucy rushed in to help her.Quickly getting to the medical ward, the delivery of the baby began, Lucy helping Susan's breathing, Peter never letting go of her hand, Edmund helping the doctor with anything he could.

"Alright Susan, your doing great!" one of the nurses encouraged, wiping the sweat from Susan's brow as she pushed once more. "The head!. I see it!" the doctor cried, the room in complete excitement and Susan was encouraged to push once more. "Here, it comes!" the doctor announced a few minutes later, easing the child out, and finally relieving the mother of the agony. "It's a girl!" the doctor announced over the cries that filled the room. Susan slumped back into her bed, her breath still heavy, Peter brushed the sweat soaked hair from her face.

The baby girl was brought over once bathed and wrapped, gently handing her over to the awestruck parents. Susan's eyes overflowed with tears as she gazed at the beautiful baby in her arms, Lucy and Edmund as well. "Way to go!" he encouraged, Lucy cooing over the newborn. "What are you to name her?" she inquired a moment later. Peter and Susan shared a knowing glance before Susan smiled at Lucy. "Michelle Marie Pevensie", Susan said with joy, watching as a smile spread across her sibling's faces as she pronounced the name. The tiny baby groaned as she was switched from the arms of her mother, then father then doctor, the professional claiming that Susan needed her rest after such an ordeal. Peter and Susan watched their daughter placed in a bed not far from where Susan lay, Peter stroked his wife's forehead once more, before leaning down to capture her lips once more.

Days after, the new mother and daughter were moved back into Peter and Susan's room, seeming to adjust to the new life well, Susan getting her rest. Once more the days slipped by and the lush forests blossomed into colors of red, orange and yellow, some being carried off by the autumn wind that blew past. Susan watched this from the balcony of their bedroom, memories flowing past her like the wind across Narnia. Her smile grew as she heard Peter's footsteps approach and stop at the sight of her.

"Susan?", she turned at his voice, a bit startled to see him suddenly so close. She just smiled and turned back to view the trees, her heart leaping as Peter wrapped his arms around her thin stomach, Susan placed hers onto his, gently resting his head onto her shoulder. "Do you miss it?" Peter said gently into her ear, Susan gave a sigh, resting her head against Peter's. "A little" she admitted, Peter giving a sigh as well. "But we've only just begun!" she said, turning her head to look into his eyes. Peter smiled, capturing her lips for a moment, before the two pulled away slowly, once more gazing out into the horizon.

**Author's Note: So...hope you enjoyed, cause thats it!!!!. I am thinking of a sequel if many of you are thinking that...yes, but its still in the thought process, lol. Couple of things though: Peter, Edmund and Lucy are dressed the same as the corination, just in the colors I described. I know thats not the best way to say you are pregnant so don't bug me. **

**I'd also like to give special thanks to Narnian Magic: been with me through everything, thank you soooo much, you've been the best. Aminuleen: Who's been a huge support and wonderful reviewer. And KibumiWong: You have been awsome, with huge support all the way!!!!. And Narnianqueen, cathzadz for your support as well. This is deticated to you!!!!!!.**

** Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!!!!!. love you all and hope to be hearing from you in the near future. Thanks again for the wondeful support. Keep up the awsomeness. **

**You guys rock,  
Sarah  
**


End file.
